Confiance
by miss02
Summary: Deux personnes, une rencontre sur une plage et un amour naissant.
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance dans l'écriture d'un nouvel OS sur Paul et Rachel et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dommage que les textes sur ce couple soient si peu nombreux...

C'est la première fois que j'écris à la troisième personne et ça fait très bizarre, enfin à mon avis! Je ne le trouve pas terrible mais bon, il est écrit alors je le poste quand même!

Je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes et une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Elle avançait tranquillement, le vent fouettant son visage. Rachel prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se mettre à rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas remis à les pieds à la Push. Revenir après tout ce temps lui avait fait comprendre quel point ce lieu lui avait manqué. Presque autant que sa famille. Son frère Jacob n'était plus le même que la dernière fois. Son père, Billy Black, lui avait raconté que Isabelle Swan allait se marié et que Jacob l'avait très mal prit. Le premier amour, on ne l'oublie jamais.

Rachel s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'était au lycée. La jeune fille naïve qu'elle était, était tombée sous le charme d'un camarade de classe. Elle avait cru qu'il ressentait la même chose mais il avait juste profité d'elle pour mieux la laisser tomber. De quoi l'empêcher de faire à nouveau confiance. Elle soupira en évoquant ce souvenir et continua sa balade. L'amour faisait souffrir, c'était la triste constatation qu'elle avait réalisé.

Elle croisa de vieilles connaissances qui la saluèrent et lui demandèrent de ses nouvelles. Revoir ses personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance ne lui donnait aucune envie de repartir, bien au contraire. Et puis, un petit retour aux sources ne lui ferait aucun mal. Deux silhouettes s'approchaient d'elle mais elle ne saurait dire de qui ils étaient question. Certains avaient tellement changés comme son frère. Des dizaines de centimètres et de kilos en plus. Bien que cela lui coutait de lui dire, les filles devaient le trouver très sexy. Mais c'était son frère, écœurant!

Elle continua son chemin, ignorant les deux garçons qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en la voyant.

-Rachel!

Cette dernière se retourna pour voir les deux adolescents qui la dévisagèrent tout en souriant. Elle mit quelques instants avant de reconnaître Jared et Paul.

-Mon Dieu! Comment avez vous pu changer autant? Vous vous dopez ou quoi?

Jared explosa de rire, luttant pour reprendre son souffle tandis que Paul la dévisageait. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son regard persistant. Elle avait quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi?

-Toi aussi! Tu as changé! Tu es magnifique, encore plus qu'avant bien sûr!

-Quel flatteur! ria t-elle.

-C'est la stricte vérité! dit Paul sans détacher son regard du sien.

Rachel le remercia gentiment mais tout en rougissant. Jared les regarda tour à tour et laissa une exclamation de surprise s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Oh! Je comprends!

Rachel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Paul acquiesça lentement pour approuver les dires de son ami mais ne lâchait pas Rachel du regard. Jared prétexta un rendez vous important et s'éclipsa rapidement devant le regard étonné de la jeune fille.

-Il est tout le temps comme ça? demanda t-elle.

-Euh... c'est Jared, il faut pas s'inquiéter. Il va sûrement voir Kim.

-Kim? On parle de la même Kim?

-Tu en connais beaucoup?

Paul lui raconta brièvement que Jared avait demandé à Kim de sortir avec lui et que depuis ils étaient pleinement heureux. Bien entendu, il ne parla pas de la raison qui avait poussé Jared à faire ce geste. Rachel n'était pas au courant pour sa vraie nature, les légendes Quileutes n'étaient que des légendes pour elle. Du moins, pour le moment!

-On marche un peu ensemble? demanda Paul en lui tendant son bras.

-Avec plaisir! dit-elle en le lui prenant.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence et Rachel se surprit à détailler le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Séduisant était, sans aucun doute, le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Sentant un regard sur lui, il se tourna et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois revenue, finit-il par dire.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi, tu es l'ami de Jacob, pas le mien.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais je suis sûre qu'on va pouvoir arranger ça.

-Et qui te dit que je veux être ton amie? le taquina t-elle.

-Comment résister à un garçon aussi beau que moi, dit-il en gonflant le torse.

-Et aussi arrogant, rajouta t-elle en riant.

Paul la suivit dans son hilarité, fier de l'effet qu'il avait causé. Il venait de la faire rire, cela venait d'éclairer sa journée. En fait, rien que la vue de Rachel éclairait sa journée. Si les autres l'entendaient parler ainsi, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour se moquer. Lui qui était réputé pour être assez brutal et impulsif, il était aussi doux qu'un agneau avec la jeune Black à ses côtés.

-Alors avec ce physique, toutes les filles doivent être à tes pieds.

-Et les garçons aux tiens.

-Pas à ma connaissance. Je passai plutôt inaperçu à Washington.

-Alors ce sont des crétins pour avoir laisser filer une telle beauté.

-Tu te mets à me complimenter aussi. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous?

-Je suis honnête, c'est tout!

S'il avait pour projet de la rendre plus rouge que rouge, il avait pleinement réussi sa mission. Rachel se détacha de l'emprise de Paul pour prendre de l'avance sur lui. Il était hors de question qu'il voit l'état dans lequel il venait de la mettre.

-Est ce que ça te dérange que je te dise ça, dit-il en la rattrapant et en lui attrapant le bras.

-Euh... non... pourquoi est ce que ça me dérangerait?

-Tu es gêné! rit-il.

-Non pas du tout!

-Bien sûr que si! Parce que je te plais alors...

-Alors rien du tout! Tu te fais des idées Paul.

Elle prit de nouveau de l'avance alors que Paul la suivit sans s'arrêter de rire. Et voilà qu'il se fichait d'elle. Il allait bien rigoler avec ses copains quand il allait leur raconter l'embarras dans lequel il l'avait mise.

-Rachel! Ne te vexes pas!

-Pourquoi le serai-je? Tu te donnes plus d'importances que tu en as.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu mens? Tu me plais, voilà c'est dit!

Rachel se retourna pour voir Paul qui ouvrait grands les bras.

-Maintenant, on peut faire comme dans les films. Tu te précipites dans mes bras pour me dire que tu m'as toujours aimé.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors...

Rachel laissa sa phrase en suspens mais souriait tout de même. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste, Paul décida de prendre les devants. Et puis, de toute façon, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre alors autant être direct. Il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras alors que Rachel restait sous le choc.

-Si je t'embrasse maintenant, tu vas trouver ça mal placé? lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

-Paul! s'écria t-elle en le poussant loin d'elle. Je... enfin... qu'est ce qui te prends? Tu as fumé quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? ria t-il en tentant de s'approcher d'elle, en vain.

-Paul! Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de moi. En plus, tu es l'ami de mon frère et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de savoir...

-De savoir quoi? Que je suis complètement tombé sous le charme de sa sœur. Sans doute! Mais je t'assure que je ne me moque pas de toi.

-Et qu'est ce qui me pousserait à te faire confiance?

-Fais moi confiance, c'est tout! s'impatienta t-il. Je t'assure que bientôt, tu auras la preuve que je ne me moque pas de toi!

Sans attendre de réponse, il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller, la laissant seule sur la plage. Rachel mit quelques minutes à se remettre de toute cette scène et de rejoindre sa maison. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Lui faire confiance? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, le garçon qu'elle aimait s'était jouée d'elle, mais Paul... Paul avait l'air différent. Et puis, elle pourrait passer de très agréable moment avec lui.

* * *

Alors? Avez vous aimés? Ai-je le droit à une petite review de votre part même si j'avoue que ce texte n'en mérite pas énormément mais bon, c'est Noël, alors un petit geste, non?^^


	2. Chapter 2

A la base, ce devait être un simple OS mais vos reviews m'ont encouragés et certains voulaient une suite. De plus, la fin laissait présager une suite. Je m'étais promise de ne pas écrire de longues fics mais je n'ai pas réussi à tenir. Je vais donc écrire quelques chapitres pour mettre en scène la relation entre Paul et Rachel. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me lance mais bon...^^

Cependant, un petit changement par rapport au premier chapitre, je n'aime pas écrire d'un point de vue externe donc ce sera du point de vue de Rachel même si j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fois sous le point de vue de Rachel, et une autre fois sous le point de vue de Paul mais j'hésite. Vous en pensez quoi?

Alors bonne lecture pour ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Avez vous idée à quel point ce crétin m'avait retourné le cerveau? Vous voyez l'essoreuse dans laquelle vous mettez la salade? Imaginez quand on est mis votre cerveau, qu'on l'ait remué pendant près de dix minutes et vous aurez une idée vague de ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Je venais seulement de rentrer chez moi et me dirigeai vers le salon. Mon père était assis face à la télévision, regardant une quelconque série policière. Il y en avait tellement qui étaient diffusés que je ne saurai vous dire de laquelle il s'agissait. Je m'affalai dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, ne prêtant qu'une attention minime aux images qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux. Mon père détacha ses yeux de la télévision et me regarda, inquiet.

-Que t'arrive t-il Rachel? Tu ne songes tout de même pas à repartir?

J'esquissai un sourire devant le comportement de mon père. Je venais à peine de revenir et il s'inquiétait déjà de savoir si je voulais repartir. J'étais pleinement heureuse ici, c'était juste cet idiot qui me perturbait.

-Non, je vais bien! J'ai été me promener sur la plage, j'ai vu Jared et... Paul.

-Ah oui? Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé?

-Oh non! C'était génial! Ils ont vraiment changer, tout comme Jaco en fait. Papa, tu es sûr qu'ils ne prennent pas quelque chose. C'est incroyable de ressembler à des géants bourrés de testostérones.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? s'étonna t-il avant de se mettre à rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! m'offusquai-je.

-Ils font juste beaucoup de sports et puis, ça vient des gênes des Quileutes.

-Ouais, si tu le dis, fis-je pas vraiment convaincue pour autant.

Vous imaginez si mon frère se drogue? Ce serait terrible! Il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de grave comme une overdose ou alors des problèmes avec son dealer. Rachel! Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu divagues complètement ma pauvre fille, c'est à cause de Paul tout ça, il t'a complètement retourné l'esprit.

Je reportai mon attention sur la série au moment où l'équipe policière arrêtait le criminel. Ah je vous jure! Comme si ça se passait aussi facilement dans la réalité. Combien de "méchants" sont encore dans la nature ou encore sont libérés juste après leur incarcération? De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça dans les films, les séries ou encore les livres. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Et pis, toujours une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose. Voilà pourquoi les filles sont aussi naïves. Quand on est petite, on nous fait croire au prince charmante et après on se fait avoir par des idiots dans le genre de Owen Williams. Vous le connaissez? C'était l'idiot du lycée qui était sorti avec moi juste pour en profiter. Si je le revoyais celui là... Néanmoins, je pouvais le remercier pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce monde cruel.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et vis mon frère arriver dans le salon, furieux! Qu'est ce qu'il a encore? Encore à cause de cette Bella? Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour le mettre dans cet état là? Elle lui avait fait boire quelque chose ou quoi?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jack? soupirai-je.

-Rien qui te concerne!s'énerva t-il.

-Et le respect pour ta sœur, tu connais? criai-je.

Il me jeta un regard dédaigneux, se leva et partit vers sa chambre. Il devrait se détendre de temps en temps, s'essayer au yoga par exemple, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

-Papa, tu devrais lui dire quelque chose il est vraiment détestable en ce moment.

-Rachel! Essayes de le comprendre, il subit quelque chose de très dur en ce moment.

-Oh! C'est bon! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire! C'est pas le premier sur terre a subir un chagrin d'amour. Il doit avoir des dizaines de filles à ses pieds.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

-Bien sûr que si! Tu crois que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse? Que je n'ai jamais eu de peine de cœur mais ça, c'est sans importance parce que je ne suis pas Jacob!

Je me levai, regardai froidement une dernière fois mon père et quittai le salon à mon tour. Comment ça je ne pouvais pas comprendre? Quand Owen m'avait fait ce sale coup, est ce qu'il avait vu à quel point j'allais mal. Non! Bien évidemment! Il n'y en avait que pour son garçon.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et m'effondrai sur mon lit. Je regardai les murs qui n'avaient pas changés depuis mon départ. Ma chambre était entièrement dans les tons mauves, des posters de mes anciennes idoles étaient toujours accrochés au mur et des livres trônaient sur des étagères. Mais aucun roman d'amour, je les avait tous jetés au feu après ma rupture avec Owen. Pourquoi est ce qu'il revenait dans mes pensées? A Washington, je me l'étais sortie de l'esprit et voilà que maintenant, il revenait en force.

Je laissai échapper un grognement de mes lèvres et m'enfonçai la tête dans l'oreiller. Existait-il un moyen de vider complètement son esprit? De ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au vide. Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite sieste?

...

Dix minutes passèrent sans que je trouve le sommeil. Évidemment, en plein après midi! Je me relevai, dévalai les escaliers et décidai de rendre une petite visite à Leah. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle aussi avait été très affecté par l'amour, à cause de Sam. Lui aussi était un crétin, et là, je pèse mes mots. Il l'avait largué pour sa cousine, Emily. Je l'avais rencontré quelques fois et l'avais trouvé géniale mais comment pouvait-on faire ça à sa propre cousine? En plus, elles s'entendaient si bien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait à sa place.

Je marchai quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la maison des Clearwater. Ce fut son petit frère qui vint m'ouvrir, enfin petit, c'est une façon de parler. C'est pas possible, il se dope lui aussi?

-Seth! Ouah! Tu es... immense!

-Ouais, je sais!

-Je te vois encore tout petit.

-Moi, je te vois encore petite.

-Eh! m'offusquai-je en riant.

-Seth? C'est qui? demanda Leah qui surgit en face de moi. Rachel! s'exclama t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Un bon point! Elle avait plutôt l'air heureuse de me voir. Elle se détacha de moi et m'emmena dans sa chambre, laissant Seth, seul, au salon. Sa mère était absente pour le moment. J'en profitai pour lui présenter mes condoléances pour son père. Je n'avais pas pu le faire en face à face, seulement par téléphone. Puis, nous nous mîmes à discuter de ma vie à Washington, de sa vie à la Push et de tous nos amis communs, même si j'évitai soigneusement le sujet sensible. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour son ex petit copain. Moi, je ne ressentais plus rien pour Owen mais notre relation n'était pas aussi sérieuse que celle que Leah avait eu avec Paul.

-Alors? Comment ça se passe ici? demandai-je. J'ai vu que les garçons avaient pris des dizaines de centimètres et de kilos.

-Ah oui? C'est vrai! On n'y fait pas trop attention, tu sais, c'est dans les gênes... me dit-elle gênée.

-Même toi, tu as grandi. Je me sens super petite ici.

-Peut être parce que tu l'es.

-Je ne dois pas être une vraie Quileute alors.

-On a tous changés de toute façon. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

-Non! Tu es toujours la Leah que j'aime!

Enfin, je disais ça, mais ce n'était pas totalement ce que je pensai. Elle était différente, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse mais je ne lui fis pas remarquer. Pas la peine de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

En tout cas, la voir m'avait fait le plus grand bien et m'avais fait oublié Paul quelques instants. Mais quand nous redescendîmes, j'entendis des éclats de voix en provenance du salon. J'interrogeai Leah du regard tandis que nous étions dans les escaliers.

-Les garçons! soupira t-elle.

Les garçons? Les garçons? Pas ces garçons? Ne me dites pas qu'il est là! Pitié, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Je voulus m'éclipser discrètement mais Seth me vit et m'interpella, me forçant à me rendre dans le salon. Juste quelques minutes, après je m'en irai le plus loin possible.

* * *

Alors? Avez vous aimés? Est ce que c'est à la hauteur de vos espérances?^^


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et merci à tous pour vos reviews! C'est encourageant et ça fait plaisir!^^

* * *

Chapitre 3:

C'est avec la plus grande inquiétude que j'entrai dans le salon soudain devenu très petit. Des colosses occupaient tout l'espace. Que je vous explique, il y avait bien sûr Seth mais aussi Paul et Jared, rajoutez à eux, Embry, Quil et un autre garçon que je connaissais pas. Un peu plus jeune que les autres mais qui pourtant me dépassait largement. Je vous jure qu'ils doivent se doper, c'est pas possible sinon.

-Rachel! S'exclama Embry avant de me prendre dans ses bras, très vite imité par Quil.

La vache! J'avais encore l'impression de les voir tout petit, quand ils étaient avec mon frère. Le dernier garçon se présenta comme étant Collin. Je ne connaissais pas spécialement sa famille et je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu avec mon frère avant que je ne parte définitivement pour Washington.

Je voulus faire demi tour pour m'enfuir au plus vite de cette pièce, mais Embry m'attrapa par la main et me fit asseoir à sa place alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir. Leah, voyant que de toute façon, elle était obligée de rester s'assit par terre devant les jambes de son frère. Il pourrait lui laisser la place, il connait pas la galanterie? Quoique... Leah n'était pas ce genre de fille, elle allait sûrement dire qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et qu'elle n'était pas une femme faible et sans défense. Bon, même si c'était la vérité, c'était juste de la politesse mais elle ne le voyait pas ainsi. Finalement, nous étions complètement différentes et pourtant nous étions de très bonnes amis.

-Alors tu restes pour de bon cette fois? m'interrogea Quil.

-Et bien... on dirait!

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu reviennes? me demanda Jared.

-Rien! La Push me manquait, c'est tout!

-C'est la vérité ou c'est à cause d'un garçon? lâcha Paul créant un lourd silence.

Et il me fixait sans cligner des yeux, ce qui finit de me rendre mal à l'aise. Et pourquoi avait-il besoin de savoir les raisons de mon retour? Bon, c'était peut être à cause d'un garçon. Bon, ok, c'est à cause de ça. Nous avions finis par rompre d'un commun d'accord et pour oublier tout ça, j'avais décidé de revenir mais c'était du passé, je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui, c'était juste un bon ami à présent.

-J'avais juste envie de revoir ma famille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'enfuirai à cause d'une histoire de ce genre.

-On ne sait jamais!

-Et les garçons? J'espère qu'aucun ne t'a fait du mal? dit Embry. Sinon, je te préviens, on va les voir et on s'occupe d'eux.

-Je n'ai pas eu de problème de ce côté là, dis-je en riant. Et puis, vous risquez de les effrayer avec votre carrure. Est ce que vous avez conscience d'être des Hulk en puissance, sauf que vous n'êtes pas vert. Encore heureux!

Ils se mirent à rire comme si je venais de sortir une blague des plus drôle. C'était le fait d'être comparé à Hulk qui leur faisait cet effet là? Mais j'avais l'étrange impression qu'ils riaient de quelque chose que j'ignorai. Je devais me tromper puisque personne n'avait rien dit d'autres. Peut être qu'ils se moquaient de moi... Non, et au pire, c'était gentiment, c'était mes amis.

-Jacob n'est pas venu avec vous? demandai-je, un peu inquiète pour le casanier qu'était devenu mon frère.

-On a bien essayé de le convaincre mais il a refusé.

-Tout ça à cause de cette fille, soupira Embry.

-Ah oui! Bella! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle allait se marier avec un... Cullen, c'est ça? Ils sont pas un peu jeunes pour se marier, je veux dire, ils ont largement le temps.

-Ouais, surtout lui, et puis à son âge, il faudrait peut être qu'il se motive, rit Seth.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Ils ont une grande différence d'âge? m'étonnais-je.

-Non! s'empressa de dire Jared. C'est juste que... qu'il est très mature dans sa tête. Il réfléchit comme un vieillard de cent ans.

Et là, croyez le ou non mais j'avais réellement l'impression d'être exclu de leur cercle. Ils étaient tous en train de rire ou avaient au moins un vague sourire sur le visage. J'ai loupé quelque chose? Peut être une bonne blague que je n'ai pas comprise? Je n'avais pas un humour différent pourtant.

-Pauvre Jacob! dit Seth. Et dire qu'il a même pas im... dit-il avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes de la part de Paul.

-Qu'il a pas quoi? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Qu'il a pas... impressionner le mari de Bella, il a même pas eu peur qu'il lui vole sa copine.

Suis-je la seule à trouver que ça n'a aucun sens? A première vue non, puisque une moitié des personnes présentes levèrent les yeux au ciel en regardant Jared qui m'avait sortie ce gros mensonge. Et la deuxième partie regardait fixement Seth qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ok! Là, ils me cachent quelque chose. Y a un truc qui cloche ici, et j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir.

-De toute façon, il finira bien par l'oublier, dis-je. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Dans quelques temps, il aura trouver une fille bien.

-Dès fois, on ne peut rien contre ça et on tombe amoureux sans s'en rendre compte, dit Paul en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne parle pas de Jacob mais de quelqu'un d'autre... comme lui?

-Désolée mais ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus au coup de foudre et autres niaiseries de ce genre.

-Tu as tort!

-Et je ne vois pas pourquoi! De toute façon, il faut être réaliste, il y a peu de chances pour que deux personnes finissent leurs vies ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais connu une histoire comme ça que tu dois croire ce genre d'absurdités.

Un lourd silence plana dans la pièce, seulement brisé par la mouche qui volait autour de nous. Je venais d'avoir une discussion philosophique sur l'amour avec Paul. Est ce qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose par le biais de cet échange?

-Paul! intervint Leah. Tu as... dit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Elle n'obtint qu'un hochement de tête mais cela sembla lui suffire. Et encore une fois, tout le monde sembla comprendre cet échange muet alors que j'étais complètement perdue. C'est pas possible, ils parlent en codes ou quoi?

-Je suis désolée! Il faut que je rentre! J'ai promis à mon père de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Bon, je n'avais jamais promis une telle chose mais ça, ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir et puis ça me faisait une bonne excuse pour m'éclipser au plus vite. Les autres acquiescèrent et je me levais, les saluais et partis de cette maison de malheur.

Cependant, je fis à peine quelques pas que j'entendis des pas de course et Paul qui se mit à mes côtés, essayant de marcher à mon allure alors qu'une foulée de sa part en faisait trois pour moi.

-Je te raccompagne!

-Pas besoin!

-Je m'en fiche!

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, je savais que j'avais perdu d'avance. Et puis, que pouvais-je faire face à un monstre comme lui? Il devait faire le double de mon poids et presque de ma taille. Je levai les yeux au ciel, geste qu'il remarqua et cela sembla l'amuser.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure? me demanda t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Tu sais, sur l'amour?

-Bien entendu, pourquoi l'aurai-je dit sinon?

-Qui a bien pu te faire souffrir pour que tu penses ainsi?

-Personne! J'ai toujours pensé ça! Il n'y a qu'à voir toutes les couples qui se déchirent après seulement quelques années de mariage.

-Peut être mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un garçon qui t'a fait du mal et c'est pour ça que tu ne me crois pas quand je dis que tu me plais énormément.

-Et quand une fille qui ressemble à un mannequin viendra mettre sa poitrine sous ta figure, tu oublieras complètement la pauvre petite Rachel.

-Alors là, je te promets que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-On ne fait pas de promesse qu'on ne peut pas tenir.

Il m'attrapa le bras me forçant à m'arrêter et prit mon visage dans ses mains. La façon dont il me fixait me gênait considérablement et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Bien sûr que j'adorai être avec lui mais j'étais pleinement consciente qu'avec son physique, des canons allaient lui tourner autour et qu'il m'oublierait complètement en me faisant du mal. Alors je préférai éviter tout ça et sortir avec des garçons de ma catégorie, en quelque sorte.

-Rachel! murmura t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je vais faire.

Tout en disant cela, il se rapprochait de quelques centimètres chaque seconde, me laissant le temps de prendre mes jambes à mon cou si je le voulais. C'est ce que j'aurai dû faire mais... ses lèvres étaient très tentantes. Et puis, ça ne coutait rien de l'embrasser. Juste une fois! C'était juste pour voir, pour évaluer la marchandise comme on dit. Pourquoi est ce que je ne crois pas mes propres excuses.

-Paul! dis-je alors qu'il était juste face à moi, nos lèvres se touchant presque et nos nez se frôlant.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, tu en as envie, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je mentirai si je disais que j'essayai de résister à son emprise. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant d'émotions en embrassant quelqu'un. Un de ses mains se posa sur ma nuque pour m'attirer encore plus près. Son corps était extrêmement chaud et je ne faisais aucun jeu de mots en disant ça. Il était brulant comme s'il avait de la fièvre.

Je passai mes mains autour de son cou pour m'abandonner complètement. Au revoir excuse bidon et inquiétude. J'embrassai un des plus beaux garçons que je connaissais et je n'allais pas m'en priver. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, j'étais complètement déboussoler par ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains sur mon corps. Je me détachai de lui, reprenant ma respiration tandis qu'il souriait, heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, un tic que j'avais depuis toute petite, ce qui sembla l'amuser. Il se rapprocha de moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau mais je reculai instinctivement.

-Je vais rentrer, finis-je par dire.

-Je viens avec toi!

-Non! dis-je presque en hurlant. Je veux rentrer... seule. Il faut que... que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

-Rachel! soupira t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà partie. Je voulais garder une certaine contenance et c'est pour ça que je ne mis pas à courir. Du moins, je le fis seulement quand je fus sûre d'être hors de vue pour lui. Je venais d'embrasser Paul, et j'avais adoré ça!

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Puis-je avoir une petite review de votre part?


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et merci à tous pour vos reviews! C'est encourageant et ça fait plaisir!^^

* * *

Chapitre 4:

J'aidai mon père à sortir de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la petite épicerie. Notre dispute de la veille avait laissé quelques traces puisque nous n'avions quasiment pas parlés du trajet. Cependant, il faisait des efforts. Il m'avait, en effet, demandé de l'accompagner pour faire quelques courses.

-Rachel! Je suis désolé pour hier! Il est vrai que Jacob est mon unique fils et en plus il... dit-il avant de se taire.

-Il quoi?

-Rien! Ou as tu été hier? Tu avais l'air étrange en revenant.

-J'étais chez Leah et j'ai croisé les garçons.

-Les garçons? me demanda t-il curieux.

-Et bien, Jared, Seth évidemment, Quil, Embry, un certain Collin et... Paul! dis-je en soupirant à l'évocation de ce nom.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre baiser, donc hier, mais je n'arrêtai pas d'y penser. Pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effet? Sûrement grâce son physique, il ne pouvait pas laisser une fille indifférente, ce devait être pour ça.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? demandai-je en feignant l'innocence et en prenant des céréales.

-Paul a fait quelque chose, s'énerva t-il.

-Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi crois-tu ça?

-La façon dont tu prononces son nom.

-C'est juste qu'il est assez étrange avec moi.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je parlai de ça avec mon père. Bon, je n'allais sûrement pas lui raconter l'épisode du baiser, il serait capable de se rendre chez Paul pour lui bottez les fesses. On ne touchait pas à sa fille chérie, il devait sûrement croire que j'étais une petite fille prude et encore vierge. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, la jeune fille naïve s'était faite avoir par...

-Rachel!

Je me retournai pour faire face à... non pas Paul, j'aurai nettement préféré que ce soit lui, c'est pour dire à quel point j'étais gêné de me retrouver face à Owen. Comme s'il n'avait jamais joué avec mes sentiments, qu'il ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, il me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer et gratifia mon père d'un "bonjour monsieur".

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu.

-Je vais vous laisser, je vais prendre quelques trucs, fit mon père avant de s'éloigner sans voir mon regard suppliant.

-Tu restes pour combien de temps?

-Owen, qu'est ce que tu fais?

-De quoi est ce que tu parles? Je suis juste content de te voir.

-On ne s'est plus parlés depuis que tu m'as largué, et tu viens comme ça?

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu es très jolie en tout cas, encore plus qu'avant.

Sans que je ne le veuille, je sentis mon cœur faire dix fois le tour de ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas normal, je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui alors je ne devrais pas être dans cet état. Mais son regard, son sourire, sa voix. Tout me rappelait les moments heureux que j'avais passé avec lui avant qu'il ne profite de moi. Mais lui, il s'en fichait, il avait fat semblant. Aussitôt, toute la rancœur que j'avais pour lui remonta à la surface.

-On pourrait peut être se voir? Tu es libre ce soir?

-Non! répondis-je brutalement. Et je ne le serai jamais pour toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle a déjà un petit ami, répondit une voix forte dans mon dos.

Je sentis un bras enserrer ma taille et une douce chaleur se répandre en moi. Cette voix, j'étais parfaitement capable de la reconnaître. Paul se tenait droit devant moi et fusillait du regard Owen. Mais même si j'étais bien dans ses bras, je me demandai pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je me détachai de lui. Je ne voulais pas que Owen le croit.

-C'est un blagueur, Paul est juste un ami.

-Ah oui? Alors tu peux accepter de venir au cinéma avec moi.

Il en était hors de question. Si j'étais encore la fille naïve du lycée, j'aurai sûrement accepté mais pas là.

-Elle n'en a pas envie, elle l'a déjà dit! dit Paul en me fixant sans prêter aucune attention à Owen.

-De quoi est ce que tu te mêles? m'énervai-je. Je serai ravie de venir avec toi, rajoutai-je à l'adresse de mon ex.

-Super! Je viens te prendre à sept heures, me dit-il avant de s'éclipser rapidement devant le regard menaçant de Paul.

Je n'étais plus naïve, j'étais juste une idiote qui venait d'accepter un rendez-vous avec son ex petit ami qui allait encore la tourner en ridicule.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as accepté? Tout à l'heure, tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais pas.

-Et je n'aime pas quand on décide pour moi. De plus, tu n'es pas mon petit-ami!

-On s'est embrassés, ça ne représente rien pour toi.

-Eh! On est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose où on s'embrasse pour sceller un amour éternel.

-Oses me dire que tu as envie de sortir avec... lui.

-C'est juste entre ami.

-Oses me dire que tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi, me dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire, dire je ne sais pas quoi, je me retrouvai coincé entre le rayon céréales et Paul. Paul qui était collé contre moi, qui ne me laissait aucun moyen de m'enfuir. Mais est ce que j'en avais envie? Parce que finalement, peut être que l'étagère qui s'enfonçait dans mon dos n'était pas agréable, mais la main de Paul qui venait de se poser sur ma hanche, c'était autre chose.

Ma respiration se fit difficile tandis que sa main remontait légèrement tandis que ses lèvres se rapprochaient. Je vous le dis tout de suite, si nous n'étions pas dans un magasin, je lui aurai déjà sauté dessus et ses vêtements auraient déjà volés. Mais nous étions dans un magasin, justement! Et le rire tonitruant de mon père qui s'approchait nous ramena tous les deux à la réalité. Au bout de l'allée, mon père s'avançait avec Eléanore, la mère de Paul.

-Oh! Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés? Rachel! Je suis ravie de te revoir, tu as tellement grandi! me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi, vous n'avez pas prit une ride, la complimentai-je.

-J'espère bien! Avec toutes les crèmes que j'utilise, rit-elle. Oh! Billy! Que dirais tu de venir dîner chez nous ce soir, pour fêter le retour de ta fille.

-Ma foi! J'accepte avec plaisir.

-Désolée mais j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, dis-je honteuse.

-Avec Paul? s'étonna t-elle en regardant son fils.

-Non! m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

-Avec ce jeune garçon de tout à l'heure? Il a l'air très gentil, me dit mon père.

Cependant, il avait dit tout ça en regardant Paul comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Et son regard noir ne me rassurait pas sur ses pensées.

-Quel dommage mais mon invitation tient toujours, dit-elle à l'adresse de mon père. J'espère que Jacob pourra venir. Chéri, on y va?

Chéri? Je n'imaginai pas un grand dadais comme Paul se faire appeler ainsi par sa mère. Peut être qu'il avait un surnom du genre "mon lapin" ou "mon poussin". Ce serait assez drôle, un colosse de ce genre qui se faisait mener par sa mère. Avant de partir, celui-ci me jeta un dernier regard brulant.

-Ne me dis pas que cet idiot a... murmura t-il pour lui même.

Néanmoins, je ne lui demandai pas la fin de sa phrase. J'avais l'intime conviction que de toute façon, il ne me dirait rien.

Bon, le silence qui pesait dans l'habitacle laissait deviner mes pensées et l'ambiance entre nous deux. Owen conduisait alors que je regardai le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que nous étions partis en direction du cinéma de Port Angeles que déjà je m'ennuyai et regrettai mon choix.

-Rachel! finit-il par dire. Le garçon de tout à l'heure, il fait bien parti de la bande de Sam Uley.

-Oui, dis-je. Pourquoi?

-Rien, c'est juste qu'on dit qu'ils ne sont pas très fréquentables, qu'ils font des trucs bizarres alors tu devrais faire attention.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Mon frère fait aussi partis de sa "bande" comme tu dis et il est parfaitement fréquentable même s'il est d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment. Tu sais, les peines de cœur, tu dois connaître? Qu'est ce que je dis? Bien sûr que non! Toi, tu les inflige.

Mon changement d'humeur et le ton de ma voix sembla le surprendre puisqu'il me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça! C'était une grosse erreur. Tu étais, et tu es encore une fille géniale, tu ne méritais pas ça. Mais j'ai changé, je te le promets.

Pouvais-je le croire? Etait-il quelqu'un d'autre? Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais oublier ses actes passés.

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras, me dit-il en attrapant ma main posé sur mon genoux.

J'étais tellement surprise par ce geste que je ne fis rien pour me détacher de lui. Durant tout le trajet, il resta dans cette position, l'enlevant parfois mais la remettant dès qu'il pouvait. Pourquoi est ce que je ne disais rien? Il allait croire que quelque chose était à nouveau possible entre nous. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il me mettait dans cet état? Je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui et je n'étais pas attiré par lui comme je l'étais par Paul. C'était totalement différent. Paul! Depuis notre départ avec Owen, je n'avais pas pensé à lui durant une seule seconde, ce qui changeait de d'habitude.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, nous nous contentâmes d'entrer dans le cinéma pour la séance qui arrivait. Nous nous contentions d'échanger quelques banalités sans plus. Nous allions regarder une stupide comédie romantique. Comment lui dire que je détestai ça depuis qu'il m'avait largué? Que je trouvais ces choses niaises et sans intérêt. Néanmoins, je finis par lui dire que je préférai nettement un film d'action, ce qui sembla lui faire plaisir. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller voir ce genre de films "pour filles". Il avait juste voulu me faire plaisir mais ce geste pourtant anodin me fit plaisir au plus profond de moi. Calmes toi Rachel! Ne tombes pas dans son piège. Rappelles toi ce qu'il t'a fait. Il a toujours eu l'air charmant.

Nous finîmes par entrer dans la salle et nous asseoir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un très mauvais choix en venant mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Je ne tomberai pas dans son piège une nouvelle fois!

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensés? Avez vous aimés? J'ai voulu continuer ce chapitre mais j'ai jugé préférable de laisser un peu de suspens et de couper là. ^^ Une petite review?


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai été assez rapide, non? Les chapitres de cette fic s'écrivent très facilement pour moi. Tant mieux, vous me direz!^^

Chapitre 5:

Ne stresses pas! Respires normalement! Il ne fera rien! Vous ne comprenez pas de quoi je parle hein? Nous avions quittés le cinéma, avions mangés un morceau et nous étions à présent sur la route. J'avais énormément envie de rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir mettre fin à ce rendez-vous mais j'avais aussi peur. En effet, la plupart du temps, à la fin d'un rendez-vous quand le garçon raccompagnait la fille, il l'embrassait, non? Enfin, ça se passait comme ça dans les films et quand j'étais sorti avec Owen la première fois, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Je n'avais aucune envie que cela se reproduise mais est ce que j'oserai dire "non"? Parce que c'était bien ça le problème. Je n'osai pas dire non. Comme lors de ma première fois, quand il avait commencé à m'embrasser et à me toucher, j'avais eu peur de le repousser. Peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi alors malgré le fait que je ne me sentais pas prête, je lui avais offert ma virginité. Est ce que ce soir, j'allais me laisser faire comme la dernière fois?

Durant le film, il n'avait rien tenté, il avait juste prit ma main et je n'avais fait aucun geste. Est ce que j'allai faire pareil s'il tentait quelque chose?

Il se gara devant chez moi et je vis que mon père et mon frère n'étaient pas encore rentrés, la maison étant complètement plongée dans le noir.

-Merci pour cette soirée! lui dis-je.

Je posai une main sur la poignée de la portière et m'apprêtai à sortir quand il me retint par le bras.

-Oui? demandai-je en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de m'approcher de lui au plus près. Je restai sans bouger, n'osant faire un geste. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer à Paul. Paul qui me donnait des frissons à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, Paul qui me faisait un effet irréel. Je repoussai Owen alors qu'il me regardait ébahi.

-Qu'est ce que t'as? Demanda t-il en changeant subitement de comportement. Tu joues à la sainte nitouche maintenant?

-Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une soirée entre amis.

-Et tu crois que je t'ai invité pour ça. Je préfère qu'on se rappelle le bon vieux temps quand toi et moi... dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu ne m'auras pas une...

Mais il me coupa dans ma phrase en m'embrassant de nouveau. Je tentai de me détacher de lui mais son emprise se fit plus forte, ses mains plus baladeuses et ses lèvres plus pressantes. Je me débattais de plus en plus férocement quand sans que je m'y attende, il fut dehors. Je sortis du véhicule et vis Paul furieux qui tenait Owen par son col. Je fis le tour pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose. Pas que ça me dérangerait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des problèmes.

-Calmes toi! le suppliai-je.

-Touches là encore une fois et je te tues! le menaça t-il.

-Paul!

Je lui attrapai le bras et le tirai en arrière. Paul tremblait de rage et fusillait Owen du regard.

-S'il te plaît! dis-je en posant une main sur son visage pour le tourner vers moi.

Son expression changea du tout au tout et se fit plus douce.

-Si je n'étais pas là, qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait.

-Ce n'est qu'une traînée de toute façon.

Je me tournai vers Owen qui me regardait triomphant avant de se prendre une droite de Paul.

-Redis ça pour voir! cria t-il.

J'essayai de le retenir tant bien que mal alors qu'il essayait de frapper l'autre crétin à nouveau. Owen avait le nez en sang et nous fusillait du regard. Le regard meurtrier de Paul finit de l'effrayer. Il rentra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Je me retrouvai seule avec Paul qui fulminait en lançant toutes sortes d'insultes.

-Eh! lui dis-je en lui prenant sa main pour le calmer. Tout va bien!

-Tout va bien? hurla t-il sans pour autant lâcher ma main. Il aurait pu...

-Mais tu étais là.

Tout en disant cela, je me rapprochai de lui. J'avais l'impression qu'une voix me soufflait de le faire. Je posai une main sur sa joue tout en souriant et en tentant de le rassurer.

-Tu es là maintenant et lui non.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir avec cet idiot.

-Oui, je sais! Je ne pensais pas qu'il agirait comme ça.

J'étais encore plus proche et je me jetai dans ses bras. La sensation qui m'envahit à son contact me fit oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et comme à chaque fois, des frissons m'envahirent. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je me sentais aussi bien!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais cet effet? lui demandai-je.

-Parce que je suis hyper sexy, rit-il.

-Oui, ce doit être pour ça!

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser dans mon cou. Je le laissai faire, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, pas maintenant. J'avais besoin qu'il reste avec moi.

-Tu ne fuiras pas cette fois? me murmura t-il à oreille.

-Non! finis-je par répondre. Pas cette fois!

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se détacher de moi et secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça!

-Quoi? m'étonnai-je.

J'étais toujours dans ses bras mais il semblait garder une certaine distance entre nous.

-Je... j'aurai l'impression de profiter de toi après ce qui vient de se passer. On se voit plus tard!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis vulnérable.

-A cause de cet idiot, tu as besoin de réconfort et c'est pour ça que tu te jettes sur moi.

-Je ne me suis pas jetée sur toi, m'offusquai-je.

-Mais admets que ton comportement n'est pas habituel.

-Mais non! C'est complètement faux! Et tu ne me connais même pas, comment peut tu dire ça?

-Je te signale qu'à chaque fois que j'ai fait un pas vers toi, tu recules. Alors quand tu me prends dans tes bras, ce n'est pas normal!

Je n'avais plus envie de parler avec lui. Il m'énervait! Quand il m'embrassait et que je le repoussai, il était frustré mais quand j'allai vers lui, il fuyait. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait à la fin? Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre. Arrivée à la porte, je tournai la clé dans la serrure quand la main de Paul vint se poser sur la mienne. Je ne me retournai pas alors qu'il murmurait mon prénom de nouveau.

-Paul! Je ne te comprends pas non plus! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu et toi, d'un seul coup, tu veux être avec moi. Ce n'est pas logique!

-Pourquoi cela doit-il l'être? On peut avoir envie d'être avec quelqu'un sans qu'il y ait une raison.

-Je ne veux pas m'investir dans une relation. Je n'y arriverai pas!

-Et pourquoi? Moi, je veux être avec toi! Et nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas insensible.

-Je... c'est compliqué!

-Si tu ne veux pas t'engager, pourquoi est ce que tu as agit comme ça, il y a à peine quelques minutes?

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais fait ça? La raison était simple. Je ne voulais pas m'investir dans une relation par peur de souffrir alors je voulais simplement profiter de la vie. M'amuser! C'est ce que j'avais fait à Washington, j'avais seulement profité. Des aventures sans lendemain. Et c'est tout simplement ce que j'avais voulu en me rapprochant de Paul.

-Je veux juste... En fait, tu me fais énormément d'effet. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai envie de... Mais je ne veux pas avoir de vrais relations...

-Pourquoi ne finis-tu par tes phrases? rit-il. Alors si je comprends bien, tu as juste envie de moi. C'est tout, juste mon corps.

-Dis comme ça, on dirait... une traînée, dis-je en repensant à la phrase de Owen quelques instants auparavant.

-Arrêtes! Tu n'es pas ce genre de filles. Et puis, c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir envie de moi. Je suis canon! On y peut rien.

La façon dont il se flattait lui même ne manqua pas de me faire rire. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était la vérité. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible devant lui. Je baissai la tête tout en soupirant mais Paul posa une main sur mon visage et le releva.

-On est fait pour être ensemble! m'assura t-il.

-Comment peut tu dire ça avec autant d'assurances?

-Je le sais c'est tout, et dans peu de temps, tu le comprendras aussi.

-Non! Toi et moi, c'est juste physique. A moins que je ne sois pas réellement à ton gout?

-Alors là, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas seulement physique comme tu dis, mais cela n'empêche pas que je te trouve très attirante, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Et pour la première fois, ce fut moi qui fit le premier pas. Je l'embrassai, mettant toute la passion que j'éprouvai dans ce baiser mais quelques secondes après la début, il se détacha de moi et regarda aux alentours.

-Il faut que j'y aille! Ton père et Jacob revienne.

Il me sourit, m'embrassa sur le front et partit en direction de la forêt. Ils revenaient? Comment pouvait-il le savoir? C'était juste une excuse pour s'en aller, c'est tout! Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur quand j'entendis le bruit d'un véhicule qui se garait à l'extérieur. Alors, il avait réellement raison? Comment... peu importe! Je renonçai à comprendre. Il fallut encore quelques minutes que mon père et mon frère surgissent dans le salon. Jacob avait l'air encore plus furieux que d'habitude et prêt à massacrer tout ceux sur son chemin.

-Rachel! s'exclama mon père. Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé?

-Euh... oui, mais c'était juste une sortie entre amis.

-Évidemment puisque Paul et toi...

-Jacob! gronda mon père en coupant la parole à mon frère.

-Quoi? Toi aussi, tu es contre cette relation.

-Eh! Je vous signale que je suis là! Premièrement, Paul et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. Deuxièmement, ça ne vous concerne pas.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils? Je sortais avec la personne de mon choix et cela ne les regardaient pas. Même si je n'étais pas vraiment avec Paul. Je montai dans ma chambre afin d'être tranquille alors que des éclats de voix entre les hommes de la famille me parvenaient. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas en train de parler de moi? A croire que j'étais une petite chose fragile incapable de vivre par elle même!

* * *

Voilà! Avez vous aimés? Une petite review?


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le nouveau chapitre! Les chapitres de cette fiction ne me prennent pas beaucoup de temps à écrire. J'adore écrire sur ce couple! Et je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a assez amusé.^^

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Je descendis les escaliers seulement vêtu de mon pyjama qui se composait d'un bas de pyjama gris et d'un maillot d'un de mes groupes préférés. Un groupe de rock, "Fall out Boy" vous connaissez? Je me rappelle encore la période où j'avais des posters d'eux qui tapissaient toute ma chambre, c'est à dire qu'on ne voyait plus le mur. Cela avait viré à l'obsession, c'est que mon frère n'arrêtait pas de me répéter pour me taquiner. Arrivée en bas, je vis mon père qui sirotait son café. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui après m'être servi d'un bol de céréales.

-Bien dormi?

-Plutôt oui! En fait, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

-Ah oui? répondit-il interrogateur.

J'avais la nette impression qu'il insinuait quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas à saisir. En tout cas, j'avais dit la vérité. J'avais fait un merveilleux rêve mais que la morale réprouverait. Je crois qu'il est donc inutile de vous dire de quoi il s'agit. Un beau Quileute et moi, seuls, pas la peine de vous faire un dessin. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je puisse faire un tel rêve.

-Rachel! me dit mon père en interrompant mes pensées qui dérivaient à nouveau.

-Hmm... oui? répondis-je innocemment.

-J'aimerai que nous parlions. De Paul.

-Stop! Je t'arrête tout de suite.

-Et pourquoi donc? Si tu as un petit ami, il est normal que...

-Papa! criai-je ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet là.

-Quoi? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je veux parler.

-De sexe, c'est ça?

-Et bien... effectivement, dit-il en baissant la tête en tentant de se noyer dans son café.

-C'est bon! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de parler de ça avec mon père? En plus, à mon âge, je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Et sans oublier qu'il n'y a rien entre Paul et moi.

Dommage! J'aurai adoré expérimenter ces choses là avec lui. Oh non! Je viens tout de même pas de dire ça? Rachel! Reprends toi! On m'a fait boire un truc dans mon sommeil pour que je me retrouve à fantasmer ainsi sur son corps d'apollon? Quel corps! Il était... on se calme. Prends une grande inspiration!

-Tu es sûre de cela?

-Étant donné que ça me concerne, je dirais que oui!

-Tu sais, j'apprécie beaucoup Paul mais je ne le vois pas avec ma petite fille.

-C'est bon! Si tu veux donner des conseils sur ce sujet, va voir ton fils, il en a plus besoin que moi.

Il m'avait complètement coupé l'appétit sur ce coup là. J'allai mettre mon bol dans l'évier et remontais dans ma chambre pour ensuite me doucher. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il ait voulu... ah! Rien que d'y penser! Et puis, c'était quand j'étais adolescente qu'il aurait dû aborder... ça. Aujourd'hui, je savais pertinemment comment on faisait. Et vu le rêve que j'avais fait, je savais tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Non! Ne penses pas à Paul et son corps de rêve.

Le seul moyen que j'avais de le chasser de mon esprit était de passer à l'acte. Étais-ce si mal de vouloir juste profiter de lui? C'est ce que Owen avait fait avec moi mais je n'étais pas au courant. Si j'avertissais Paul, il n'y aurait donc aucun problème. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Une bonne douche froide me ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Je sautai sur le téléphone pour décrocher dans un geste désespéré d'avoir de la compagnie. Jacob était parti se dégourdir les jambes sans avoir oublié de me jeter un regard noir. Notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe. J'avais l'impression qu'il me tenait comme coupable de quelque chose mais allez savoir quoi.

-Allo?

-Rachel, c'est toi?

-Becca! m'exclamai-je en me retenant de sauter par tout.

-Alors tu es définitivement revenu à la Push?

Tout en restant au téléphone, je sortis dans le jardin pour prendre l'air. Je m'asseyais face au paysage que m'offrait la nature et discutais avec ma sœur jumelle de tout et de rien. Rebecca était la seule personne à qui je pouvais tout dire sans honte, à qui je me confiai quand j'allais mal. Elle m'avait soutenu après ma rupture avec Owen et m'avait réconforté.

-Oui, les gens sont toujours aussi géniaux! Et puis tu serais étonnée de voir à quel point certains personnes ont changés.

-J'ai l'impression que tu parles de quelqu'un en particulier, me taquina t-elle.

-C'est incroyable! Même à des kilomètres de moi, tu trouves le moyen de me parler de garçon.

-Ne suis-je pas fantastique? rit-elle. Alors?

-Il y en a de très mignons à vrai dire. Et tu les connais déjà mais ils sont bourrés de testostérone. Ils doivent prendre un truc. Même Jacob!

-Notre Jacob?

-Mais oui, il me dépasse de deux têtes et doit faire le double de mon poids, tout en muscle.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça! Mais n'empêche que tu n'as pas répondu.

-Et bien, il y a... Paul.

-Attends, le Paul qu'on connait?

-Oui, mais il est tellement sexy maintenant. Rien à voir avec avant. Je te raconte pas les pensées que je peux avoir. Et crois moi, même dans ton cas, tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher.

-Un petit saut à la Push semble s'imposer.

Je ris de sa remarque quand j'entendis un toussotement derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Paul qui se retenait de rire. Totalement bouche-bée, je n'entendais même plus ma sœur à l'autre bout du fil. A son sourire - magnifique - il avait dû entendre ma conversation. Je m'excusai auprès de Rebecca et raccrochai alors qu'elle me demandait ce qu'il se passait. Toujours assise par terre, je lui tournai le dos pour ne pas voir qu'il était carrément en train de se moquer de moi.

-C'est mal poli d'écouter les conversations.

-J'ai frappé, plusieurs fois! Et j'ai entendu du bruit donc je suis rentrée.

-Du bruit? J'étais juste en train de parler. Tu m'expliques comment tu as fait?

Il s'assit près de moi en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

-J'ai une très bonne ouïe. Par exemple, je peux presque entendre les battements affolés de ton cœur quand je m'approche de toi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il me prit par la taille et me ramena au plus près de lui.

-Et je ne te raconte pas quand je te touche.

Il caressa mon visage de sa main et comme il l'avait dit, mon cœur battait la chamade. Sa main posée sur ma taille, il la remonta légèrement relevant doucement ma chemise. Comme toujours, son contact me fit frisonner de la tête aux pieds.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? réussis-je à articuler.

Regarde le dans les yeux! Voilà, là c'est parfait! Ne descends pas plus bas. Tu peux le faire! Et pis pourquoi tu te retiens, lui, il ne se dérange pas pour te dévisager? Fidèle à mes pensées, je laissai mon regard dériver sur ses lèvres si tentantes puis son torse si musclé. Je m'arrêtai à temps avant de regarder beaucoup plus bas. Ne surtout pas imaginer en dessous de la ceinture. Rachel! Et maintenant, je me grondai moi même. J'étais devenue une perverse à son contact. Je vous assure que je n'étais pas comme cela auparavant.

-J'espère que ça te plaît? plaisanta t-il.

Il voulait me mettre mal à l'aise, que je me mette à rougir comme une adolescente. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Il fallait que je rentre dans son jeu.

-Beaucoup, je dois dire!

Ma réponse sembla le décontenancer quelques secondes seulement. Il posa son front contre le mien, nos souffles se mélangeant, nos nez se frôlant. J'essayai de l'embrasser mais il s'esquiva agilement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? N'en avait-il pas envie? Comme si je n'avais rien tenté, il se remit dans la même position.

-A quoi est ce que tu joues? demandai-je, agacée.

-Je veux être ton petit-ami, pas un objet sexuel.

-Et pourquoi pas?

Si je sortais avec lui, il finirait par me larguer et je souffrirai. Décidant de jouer le jeu de la séduction, je me collai à lui, mes mains sur son torse le caressant délicatement.

-Je suis sérieux! répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

-J'ai envie de toi! lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Sa respiration devint haletante signe qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa résolution longtemps. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire triomphant de naître sur mon visage. C'était, sans aucun doute, la première fois que je me comportai ainsi.

-Crois moi! C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais ce que je veux, c'est quelque chose de sérieux.

Habituellement, n'étais-ce pas les filles qui parlaient de relation sérieuse? A croire que les rôles étaient inversés. Je frôlai ses lèvres à l'aide des miennes, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration. Ne tenant pas plus longtemps, il s'empara de mes lèvres. J'avais gagné! Dans ce genre de situation, les hommes ne réfléchissaient qu'avec une seule chose. Pour mon plus grand bonheur! J'étais collée à lui, nos lèvres ne se détachant que pour reprendre notre respiration. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur Paul, me frottant lascivement contre lui. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut lui qui se détacha de moi.

-Arrêtes! me supplia t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

-Rachel! me gronda t-il. Si tu continues comme ça, je ne répond plus de mes actes.

-Je n'attends que ça!

Comme souvent, je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise, et m'attirèrent encore plus contre lui si c'était possible. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, respirant difficilement. Les caresses qu'il me prodiguait eurent raison de moi.

-Je dérange peut être?

La magie de l'instant fut brisée par l'interruption de mon frère.

-Paul! Tu te pointes chez moi et tu tripotes ma sœur, ne crois-tu pas qu'il y ait un problème?

Je me relevai, abandonnant la position confortable que j'avais adopté, pour faire face à un Jacob furieux.

-Je... je suis désolé! répondit Paul. Je ne pensai pas que ça allait se dérouler ainsi.

-Et tu étais venu pour quoi? Faire du tricot?

-Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour on dirait.

-Si tu veux tout savoir Jacob, intervins-je. C'est moi qui l'ait allumé.

-Ne pourrais-tu pas le laisser assumer?

-C'est la vérité! Parce que tu sais quoi, Jake, j'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec, ça te va comme réponse?

Il sembla s'étouffer à l'entente de ma réponse. J'y avais peut être été un peu fort mais il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Paul sembla s'amuser de la situation jusqu'à ce que Jacob l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne vers la forêt.

-Restes là! m'ordonna t-il.

-Jake, tu...

-Fais le! rajouta Paul.

En clair, la jeune fille en détresse reste à l'arrière pendant que les hommes partent se défouler parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils allaient faire. Se battre. Jacob pour défendre mon "honneur", et Paul pour... moi. Oui, il me voulait réellement, il était prêt à s'opposer à un ami pour être avec moi.

* * *

Alors? Que va t-il se passer? Rachel va t-elle se rendre enfin compte que Paul lui convient parfaitement? Va t-elle au contraire continuer son jeu de séduction? Vous voulez le savoir? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire?^^


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je voulais attendre un peu avant de poster mais je n'ai pas résisté!^^ On voit beaucoup moins Paul, du moins pas sous sa vraie forme et il y a un peu plus d'actions. Mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous même!^^

* * *

Chapitre 7:

J'étais paralysée de terreur. Les garçons venaient tout juste de partir pour se battre depuis quelques minutes mais j'avais entendu des hurlements de loups dans la direction où ils étaient partis. Et s'il s'était fait attaqués? Qu'il leur arrivait quelque chose? Les rugissements avaient cessés mais je restai tout de même inquiète. Que devais-je faire?

C'est donc en prenant mon courage à deux mains que je m'engouffrai dans la forêt. C'était la chose la plus idiote que j'avais fait de toute ma vie. Enfin, une des plus idiotes. Il y en avait tellement, Owen étant une des pires.

Je manquai de m'étaler deux ou trois fois sur des racines d'arbres mais je continuai mon chemin. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aventurée dans cette forêt. Autrefois, je la connaissais comme ma poche, mais à présent, j'avais un peu de mal à me remémorer tous les recoins de ce bois. J'avançai encore un peu quand des grognements me parvinrent. Une personne censé aurait sûrement été dans le sens contraire et fuit le plus vite possible mais j'avais découvert depuis bien longtemps que je ne l'étais pas. Aussi, je me fiais à ce son avec l'intime conviction que les garçons étaient au même endroit. Pourquoi? Je n'en avais aucune idée!

Un peu plus loin, les grognements s'intensifièrent et je me dépêchai de les rejoindre mais je trébuchai sur une pierre. Et voilà, mon jean était foutu. Et ma cheville par la même occasion. Mais mon jean quoi! Tout nouveau! Attendez! Je me blesse et je pense à mes vêtements, je dois vraiment avoir un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi.

Je me relevai et tout en boitant, je continuai mon chemin. Au niveau du genou, mon pantalon était troué et une mince filet de sang s'en échappait. J'espère que Papa a de quoi désinfecter quand je rentrerai.

Plus loin, je réussi à distinguer des silhouettes énormes qui semblaient se faire face. J'avançais et ce que je vis faillit me faire tomber dans les pommes. Croyez le ou non mais deux loups se défiaient du regard et montraient les dents. L'un avait un pelage marron-roux et le deuxième gris argenté. Ils auraient pu être magnifiques s'ils n'étaient pas aussi monstrueux et s'ils avaient été seulement des posters affichés dans ma chambre. Mais ce qui me surprit encore plus, fut les autres loups autour formant un demi cercle et qui les regardaient. Un grand loup noir était placé devant les autres et semblait surveiller les deux combattants. J'ignorai totalement qu'il y avait une meute dans cette forêt et j'ignorai encore plus que ces animaux se comportaient ainsi.

D'un seul coup, la tête d'un des loups de couleur marron se tourna et celui-ci me fixa. Si je me mettais à courir, il allait sûrement se jeter sur moi, me dévorer et on ne me retrouverait plus jamais. J'étais trop jeune pour mourir. Et chose encore plus bizarre, ils semblèrent tous se désintéresser du duel. D'ailleurs, les protagonistes de cette histoires me regardèrent aussi.

-Pourquoi est ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses là? Et pourquoi je parle à voix haute? Je suis complètement cinglée!

Alors soit je suis complètement folle - ce qui ne serait guère étonnant - soit ce sont des loups mutants, ce qui vu leurs tailles étaient fort probables. Mais en fait, je parlai surtout du fait que certains semblaient... rires. Oui, j'ai bien dit "rire". Depuis quand est ce que... Quand j'allai raconter ça à papa! Quoique en y réfléchissant, j'allai sûrement mourir avant de le revoir à nouveau. Et Jacob, mon petit frère que j'adorai même si nos relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Et puis Becca, et... Paul et tous les autres. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Le loup gris commença à s'avancer vers moi avant que son adversaire ne se mette en travers de son chemin. Voulait-il me sauver? Je ne crois pas! Il voulait juste me dévorer lui même. Ils observèrent le loup noir comme s'ils attendaient un signal. Ce devait être le chef! Peut être allait-il me faire l'honneur de me dévorer?

Je profitai de ce moment d'égarement de leurs parts pour m'enfuir en courant. Je courrai à en perdre haleine, ne regardant même pas le chemin que je suivais. J'allais sûrement me perdre. Quel choix! Me perdre ou me faire bouffer par des loups géants. Je devais être maudite! Dans les contes de fée, il y en avait toujours une gentille qui se penchait sur le berceau pour offrir des présents à l'enfant. Moi, elle avait dû me souhaiter les pires choses. Ma tête n'avait pas dû lui revenir.

Je trébuchai une nouvelle fois mais une pente suivant juste derrière, telle une boule, je la dévalai tout en me prenant tout ce qui se trouvait sur ma route. Je finis ma course, allongé par terre, mon corps endoloris, et du sang coulant de ma tempe. Un nouveau choix s'offrait à moi: mourir en me vidant de mon sang. Je crois que j'aurai dû choisir les loups, au moins, ma mort aurait été rapide. Sauf si j'avais à faire à des loups sadiques, ce qui n'existait pas à ma connaissance.

Je me remis en position assise et me massai ma cheville, déjà douloureuse. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de plus maintenant? Peut être un ours? Au moment même où je pensai ceci, un grondement arriva à mes oreilles. J'hésitai à me retourner. Les loups m'avaient-ils suivis? Je tournai doucement la tête pour voir un homme qui me fixait. Un humain! Merci mon Dieu! Ma bonne fée n'était pas aussi cruelle que je le pensai.

Je me relevai difficilement tout en m'implorant de m'aider mais ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il m'observait, un sourire psychopathe sur le visage. Ok, sur quel tarée suis-je encore tombée?

-Tellement délicieuse! dit-il en se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Ouais. Rachel! Tu vas reculer doucement et t'enfuir.

-Absolument envoutant! Tu es sublime!

-Je suppose que c'est un compliment! dis-je peu sûre de moi.

Il refit le même geste avec sa langue ce qui me mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Il fixa mon genoux blessé avant de reporter mon regard sur le sang qui continuait d'affluer de ma tête.

-Vous savez où nous sommes?

-Pas vraiment! Je n'avais pas prévu de passer par ici mais l'odeur de ton sang était si attirant que je n'ai pu résister.

Je clignai à peine des yeux qu'il avait déjà disparus. Une hallucination? Oui, cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses. Pourquoi une personne s'intéressait-elle au sang de quelqu'un d'autre? A moins qu'il ne veuille que je fasse un don. Mais je détestai les piqures.

Cependant, une main froide se posa sur mon épaule et un rire tonitruant se fit entendre. Je sursautai et tombai à nouveau par terre en voulant me retourner brusquement. L'homme se tenait face à moi, les lèvres retroussés dévoilant des canines. Quatrième choix: me faire sucer le sang par un cannibale qui doit se prendre pour un vampire. Ou est ce que j'ai atterri?

-Si nous faisions un pacte? tentais-je.

-Un pacte? s'étonna t-il. J'en ai un à te proposer. Je me nourris de toi et j'abrège tes souffrances rapidement.

-C'est... très tentant!

Au moins, j'aurai une mort rapide. Parce que soyons réalistes, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. J'avais la cheville défoncée, j'avais mal partout et ce mec était complètement cinglé. En un éclair, il fondit sur moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Paul avait l'habitude de faire ce geste mais bizarrement, cela ne produisait pas le même effet. S'il enlevait cette mine de psychopathe présente sur son visage, il pourrait être séduisant. Je restai figée de peur alors qu'il humait toujours mon parfum. Channel, si ça l'intéresse. Un cadeau de Rebecca. Il prononça encore quelques mots, les mêmes que tout à l'heure en vérite: "sublime", "envoutant" ou encore "ensorcelant". Bon, j'ai l'air de lui plaire. C'est bien, j'ai du succès on dirait. J'en ai de la chance! Il se détacha de moi et me fixa.

-Quel dommage que je ne puisse résister. Tu aurais fait une superbe compagne.

-Alors vous pourriez peut être me laissez partir et faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vus?

-Peu d'humains sont capables de faire de l'humour dans ce genre de situations. D'habitude, ils crient, hurlent ou me supplient de le laisser en vie.

-Ah oui? Étonnant! Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi!

J'étais en train de plaisanter avec un fou qui avait l'intention de me tuer et qui à première vue ne se prenait pas pour un humain. Mais la vérité était que j'avais terriblement peur et que le seul rempart était l'humour. La preuve, il ne m'avait pas encore tué. Je fermai les yeux ne voulant pas le voir approcher. Adieu monde cruel! Cependant, en plus d'être un meurtrier, c'était un sadique, il venait de me broyer la cheville. Un hurlement sortit de ma bouche se perdant dans les arbres.

-Je préfère ça!

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues alors que je sentais ma dernière heure venue. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de me serrer contre lui. Je sentis ses lèvres s'abattant sur mon cou mais aucune douleur ne vint. Je rouvris les yeux alors que l'homme avait disparu. Je tournai la tête et le vis se débattre sous un des loup que j'avais aperçu auparavant. Un autre était en train de lui arracher le bras. Si je continuai de regarder ce spectacle, j'allai certainement vomir. Le loup noir de tout à l'heure, le chef, s'avança vers moi. L'ironie du sort moi je vous dis. J'échappai à ces animaux pour me retrouver face à ce tueur et c'était eux qui le tuaient pour me déguster par la suite.

Ne pouvant plus me relever, j'essayai de m'éloigner de lui le plus possible. J'entendis un crac sonore et vis le loup gris être éjecté à mes côtés. Il me regarda à peine quelques secondes avant de plonger à nouveau dans son combat.

Si on regardait le bon côté des choses, j'aurai eu une mort des plus passionnantes. Je renonçai à reculer alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi d'un pas calme. C'était bien le seul à l'être. Je commençai à avoir réellement mal à la tête. Ma vision s'assombrit je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

En ouvrant mes yeux, la première chose que je vis fut des yeux dorés et une peau d'une pâleur inquiétante. Un peu comme l'homme de la forêt mais lui, il avait l'air différent. En regardant les murs, je constatai que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre mais dans celle de mon frère.

Sa voix était angélique, j'aurai pu me laisser bercer pendant des heures. Je devais être dans un rêve, oui, les gens aussi beau n'existaient pas. Je posai une de mes mains sur ma joue.

-Suis-je morte? Vous devez être un ange.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Ton père va arriver, me rassura t-il.

-Non! Pas lui! Il ne doit pas mourir.

Cette fois, il éclata de rire. Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui est drôle!

-Rachel! Tu es réveillé?

La mine inquiète de mon père s'imposa à mes yeux. Alors j'étais vivante? Mais comment étais ce possible? Ces loups... ils m'ont laissés en vie. Je me souviens de m'être évanouie mais ensuite? L'ange se trouvait être Carlisle Cullen, un médecin. Comme toujours, j'avais eu l'air ridicule.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé? m'interrogea mon père, avec à ses côtés Jacob.

-Cet homme, il voulait... me tuer je crois bien. Il disait que j'étais envoutante. Au moins un garçon à qui je plais, dis-je en riant.

-Rachel! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Et après?

-Ces loups sont arrivés et puis je me suis tombée dans les pommes.

-Il faudra lui expliquer Billy. Il s'est enfui. Il va peut être la prendre en chasse, la considérant comme un jeu. Et si comme elle le dit, son sang est plus enivrant que celui d'un autre...

-Elle est en sécurité à la réserve.

-Je le sais bien, mais soyez sur vos gardes, rajouta t-il à l'adresse de Jacob.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez?

-Il faut que tu dormes ma chérie.

Mon père posa une main sur mon front et même si j'avais envie de rester éveiller pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, la fatigue était trop présente. Je m'endormis à nouveau, rassurée d'être en sécurité au sein de ma maison.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Rachel va t-elle découvrir la vérité sur les légendes Quileutes? Le vampire va t-il revenir? Rachel va t-elle devenir encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'est déjà? Tout ceci dans le prochain chapitre...

En échange, une petite review?^^


	8. Chapter 8

L'heure des révélations a sonné! Rachel apprend la vérité mais quel sera sa réaction?

Perso, je n'aime pas ce chapitre, je le trouve vraiment mauvais mais je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Y en avait marre de ce plâtre! Une semaine que je restai cloitrée à la maison, une semaine que j'occupai la chambre de Jacob ne pouvant pas monter les escaliers correctement, une semaine que les deux hommes de le famille ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle, une semaine qu'ils fuyaient mes questions sur les loups et cet homme, et une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je parle bien de Paul. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de prendre de mes nouvelles alors que tous les autres l'avaient fait. Mais lui, non! Et après, il parle de relation sérieuse et tout. Pourtant, s'il tenait au moins un petit peu à moi, il se serait inquiété, non? Tout ceci pour dire que je le détestai.

Mon frère ne cessait de changer de chaîne et ne me laissai donc pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit d'une émission. Ma petite aventure avait, au moins, servi à quelque chose: me rapprocher de Jacob. Il s'inquiétait pour moi et me posait des questions sur mon état de santé.

-Jake! Fixes toi bon sang!

-Hein?

-La télé, laisses moi regarder quelque chose tranquillement.

-Y a rien d'intéressant. Et c'est moi qui ait la télécommande, dit-il en me narguant.

-Sale môme! grommelai-je.

-Oh! Elle est de mauvaise humeur parce que Paul n'est pas venu.

Je hais mon frère, vous l'ai-je déjà dit? J'attrapai une de mes béquilles posés à côté de moi pour lui en flanquer un cout.

-Alors j'ai touché juste? Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves.

-Son physique d'apollon, dis-je en repensant à son corps de rêve.

-J'ai le même!

-T'as le chic pour tout foutre en l'air.

De toute façon, son corps était bien la seule chose d'intéressante chez lui. Sale crétin! Et Jacob qui continuait son petit jeu avec la télévision. Je lui mis un autre coup pour le distraire et lui piquais la télécommande. A moi le pouvoir.

-Tu vas voir, toi! rit-il avant de se jeter sur moi pour me chatouiller.

Le pire des supplices sur cette terre, la meilleure des tortures pour faire avouer quelque chose.

-Non... arrêtes, réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

-Les enfants, je vais voir Charlie.

-Je viens avec toi! s'écria mon frère.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Il espérait croisé sa Bella. Quel lâche! Même pas le courage de lui faire face directement. Heureusement que je n'étais pas comme lui. Moi, c'était différent puisque je n'avais pas peur de voir Paul mais il n'avait pas prit la peine de passer un seul coup de fil alors il peut aller se faire voir. Mon père se mit à murmurer à l'adresse de mon frère et je fis comme si je n'entendais rien.

-Elle ne devrait pas rester toute seule. S'il revient...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, les gars patrouillent. Et Seth n'est pas trop loin. Si le suceur de sang pointe le bout de son nez...

-Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée mais bon...

Suceur de sang? Même si je comprenais la conversation, je n'arrivai pas à en saisir le sens. La seule chose qui suçait le sang était une sangsue ou un vampire à la rigueur. Mais ces derniers n'existaient pas quant à l'animal, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il venait de faire dans la discussion. Ils me cachaient quelque chose et cela commençait à devenir lourd. Quand je parlai des loups et de l'homme que j'avais croisé dans la forêt, ils changeaient immédiatement de sujet ou me disaient que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

Mon père me demande une bonne dizaine de fois si j'avais besoin de quelque chose et partit avec mon frère. Enfin seule!

Cela faisait près de dix minutes que j'avais la prix. Quel bonheur! Prise d'une petite faim, je me décidai à faire un tour dans la cuisine. Je détestai avoir à me servir de ces béquilles. Je ne m'étais jamais rien cassé jusqu'à aujourd'hui et voilà que ça me tombait dessus.

J'avais à peine ouvert le frigo qu'on frappa à la porte. Grommelant toutes sortes d'insultes envers la personne qui venait m'importuner, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Une de mes béquilles glissa sur un bout de papier et j'eus juste le temps de me rattraper au petit meuble de l'entrée. Le vase qui se trouvait dessus alla s'écraser au sol dans un grand fracas. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Paul, inquiet. C'est maintenant qu'il vient?

Il me surprit donc, accrochée de toutes mes forces au mobilier, ma jambe plâtrée en l'air et celle intacte, qui supportait mon poids. Une position peu confortable si vous voulez mon avis. Il se précipita sur moi et m'aida à me relever. Une fois remise, je m'écartai brusquement de lui sous son regard surpris.

Je regardai les débris au sol. J'allai m'amuser à les ramasser. Je m'approchai pour le faire quand il me stoppa.

-Laisses, je vais le faire.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Tu vas te couper, tu es pieds nus et...

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Je fais ce que je veux.

Il soupira devant mon entêtement et s'approcha de moi. S'il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir me faire son petit jeu de séduction, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Néanmoins, je m'étais trompée. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais en l'air, dans ses bras et il se dirigeait vers le canapé. Je ne pris même la peine de me débattre. Mais, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais bien dans ses bras, c'était juste parce que je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais rien faire. Et c'est la vérité!

Il me posa délicatement et retourna s'occuper des dégâts. Il fut de retour près de moi quelques minutes après et me souriait. Si je l'étranglai et lui crevais les yeux, ça posait un problème? J'y crois pas! Il m'ignore tout ce temps et là, il se ramène tout sourire. Je l'ignorai et reportai mon attention sur le téléviseur. Il soupira et se plaça devant moi, me bouchant la vue. Je relevai les yeux et le fusillait du regard.

-Quoi? dis-je sur le ton le plus insolent dont j'étais capable.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'en veux?

-Oh!

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer? Et il avait le culot de me poser cette question!

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère? criai-je en me levant soudainement, soutenu par mes béquilles.

-Tu devrais te rasseoir, me conseilla t-il.

-Ah oui! Et pourquoi? Je ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal.

Alors là, c'est la meilleure du siècle. Monsieur s'est rendu compte de mon existence? Il s'était barré tout ce temps, et revenait la bouche en coeur.

-Une semaine.

-Pardon? fit-il ne comprenant toujours pas.

-Une semaine que je suis dans cet état, et tu t'occupes de moi aujourd'hui?

Voilà, nous étions au cœur du problème à présent. Je pensai qu'il allait me sortir une minable excuse mais au contraire, il rigola.

-Je t'ai manqué?

-Bien sûr que non! m'offusquai-je. C'est juste que tu dis vouloir quelque chose de sérieux avec moi mais alors que je suis blessée, tu ne m'appelles même pas.

-J'étais occupé, répondit-il simplement.

-A draguer une autre fille?

-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, il n'y a que toi.

-C'est mignon! me moquai-je.

-Rachel! s'énerva t-il. Tu es très importante pour moi, j'ai du partir pendant quelques temps.

-Alors dis moi pourquoi.

-Je...

Il secoua la tête, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de me faire à nouveau face. J'entendis la voiture se garer et la porte qui claquait quelques instants après. Mon père et mon frère firent irruption, nous découvrant tous deux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? me demanda mon père.

-Billy! Je crois qu'il est temps de lui dire, dit Paul.

Ils se regardèrent et une discussion muette s'engagea. Encore une fois, j'étais exclue de leurs vies. Je toussotai pour leur faire remarquer ma présence mais ce n'eut aucun effet. Super, j'étais devenue invisible. Seul la voix nasillarde de la fille à l'écran brisait le silence pesant qui était installé.

-Très bien! finit par dire mon père. Rachel, assieds toi!

-Je vous ai pas attendu.

En effet, j'étais déjà à ma place alors qu'ils étaient restés de bout. Mon père prit une grande inspiration avant de me dire de me remémorer les légendes Quileutes. Comment aurai-je pu les oublier? Il nous les racontait avant de dormir. Et je vous assure qu'il y a mieux pour s'endormir. Elles filaient plus la frousse et des cauchemars qu'autre chose.

Il entama son récit me parlant des loups-garous et des vampires. Ils étaient tous sérieux et j'en vins à me demander s'ils croyaient vraiment à tout ça. A la fin, j'éclatai de rire sous leurs regards surpris.

-C'est vraiment pas mal comme blague. Vous avez répéter longtemps?

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

-Pour une caméra cachée? Je vous préviens, je ne me laisserai pas avoir.

Je me relevai et commençai à fouiller les moindres recoins mais je ne trouvais aucunes traces d'un appareil quelconque.

-Je t'en prie chérie, rajouta mon père en me faisant signe de venir me rasseoir. Tu sais bien que jamais je ne rirais de cette façon sur nos légendes.

-Mais ça n'existe pas!

-Et les loups dans la forêt? Cet homme? Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à ta cheville?

-J'étais déjà blessé avant.

-Rachel!

Je les regardai tour à tour pour voir une petite trace de sourire mais non. Mais... c'était impossible! Ces créatures n'existaient pas. Je me rappelai de ma mésaventure dans la forêt. Ces loups géants qui semblaient dialoguer entre eux, cet homme étrange.

Et tout à l'heure, mon frère avait dit le suceur de sang.

-C'était un vampire?

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous te protégerons. Paul est parti ces jours ci pour suivre sa trace mais il l'a perdu. Nous pensons qu'il va essayer de revenir mais rien n'est sur.

-Attends! Tu as dit "nous"?

-Je... j'en fais partie, finit par dire mon frère.

-Tu... non..

-Moi aussi!

La phrase de Paul me fit sortir de mes gonds. Ils étaient des loups-garous. Des... monstres. C'était cruel de les traiter ainsi mais c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Paul essaya de venir vers moi mais je reculai.

-Ne me touches pas! articulai-je difficilement. Laissez moi tranquille!

Je me précipitai dans la chambre de Jacob pour m'enfermer. Des loups-garous. Ce mot tournaient dans mon esprit sans jamais s'arrêter.

* * *

Alors? Je me répète mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est... bâclé. Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!^^


	9. Chapter 9

Contrairement au chapitre précédent, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celui-ci, me voyant dans Rachel. A sa place, je serai dans le même état mais je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, le rythme de publication dépend de mon imagination et de mon envie d'écrire et pour cette fic, je suis au maximum!^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Je fuyais mon frère comme la peste et celui-ci en faisait autant. J'avais eu une réaction blessante quand ils m'avaient annoncés leur "condition". Paul n'était pas réapparu depuis tout ce temps et la relation retrouvée avec mon frère était réduite à néant. Mon père semblait peiné de mon attitude mais essayait d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait. J'avais regagné ma chambre, mon état s'étant amélioré. Selon le docteur Cullen, j'avais une capacité de guérison supérieure à celles des autres. Etais ce dû à... mes gênes? Après tout, Jacob était un loup garou, et même si je n'en étais pas un... De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me débarrasser de ce plâtres et retrouver une mobilité parfaite.

Attablé face à mon père, je peinai avaler le bout de viande planté au bout de ma fourchette. Mon père n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de notre repas et je n'osai pas entamer la discussion. Même s'il le cachait, je sentais qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir rejeté les légendes et tout ça. Des loups-garous, que voulait-il que je fasse? Que je saute au plafond? Il pouvait comprendre que c'était difficile à accepter. Et en presque deux semaines, je m'y étais un peu habitué et j'avais réalisé que je ne pouvais pas aller contre leur nature.

A la fin de notre déjeuner, je débarrassais la table alors que mon père se posait devant la télévision pour regarder un match de football qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Son grand ami Charlie devait bientôt le rejoindre.

-Papa! Je vais sortir!

-Tu es sûre? Ta cheville n'est pas complètement guérie.

-Je vais bien. Et puis, Jacob a bien dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de ce... vampire, dis-je alors que ce dernier mot avait tardé à sortir. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

-Fais attention quand même, me prévint-il soucieux.

J'acquiesçais avant d'enfiler une veste et de sortir. Ce vampire avait disparu de la circulation et Jacob avait averti mon père qui me l'avait annoncé. Je pouvais donc sortir en toute sécurité sans craindre de me faire agresser. Même si... celui-ci pouvait aisément rentrer dans la maison pour me faire la peau. Les autres loups protégeaient les alentours mais c'était bel et bien fini. Les autres loups... Car bien sûr, Jacob et Paul n'étaient pas les seuls. Mon père m'avait dit les noms de tous ceux qui composaient la meute et j'avais du mal à croire que tous mes amis en faisaient partis. Leah! Ma meilleure amie depuis tant d'années en était une. La seule fille! Elle qui s'était toujours différencié des autres le faisait encore. Jamais de mémoires d'hommes ce phénomène s'était produits. Un milieu machiste sûrement.

Je m'asseyais face à la mer, observant les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers au loin. J'entourais mes jambes de mes bras et regardai simplement le paysage. Le vent soufflait à mes oreilles et la douce odeur de l'eau arriva jusqu'à mes narines. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un havre de paix que rien ni personne ne pouvait déranger. Pourtant, j'étais bien loin de la vérité! Ce n'était pas ce fou furieux mais si on me demandait de choisir, je me demande ce que j'aurai préféré.

Des rires et des éclats de voix vinrent briser le silence de cette plage. J'aurai voulu fuir au plus vite d'ici mais ma blessure ne me le permettait pas.

-Rachel! s'exclama t-il.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Owen, face à moi avec deux de ses amis. Jenny Meester qui était pendu à son bras, et Halian Minya qui me regarda goguenard.

-Tu es toute seule?

Pourquoi me posait-il cette question alors qu'il savait très bien la réponse?

-Es tu si idiot pour ne pas le voir? me moquai-je.

-Il n'y a pas ton grand baraqué avec toi?

Paul... pourquoi devait-il me le remettre en mémoire? J'avais l'impression qu'il avait laisser mon empreinte sur moi, m'obligeant à ne penser qu'à lui. Mais pour Owen, c'était juste pour se rassurer. Il devait avoir peur qu'il surgisse une nouvelle fois pour lui péter le nez.

-Il s'est enfin rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'une bonne à rien. Il a dû trouver une fille bien plus agréable à regardez que toi.

Oui, c'est sans aucun doute ce qu'il allait faire prochainement. A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait. Je l'avais traité de la pire des façons et il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi de nouveau. Il était hors de question que j'en n'entende plus. Je me relevais le plus dignement possible mais la douleur qui survint me rappela à l'ordre. Même si Carlisle Cullen m'avait enlevé cet immonde plâtre, il m'avait aussi dit de me reposer et d'en faire le moins possible. Ce que je ne faisais pas forcément.

-On dirait que c'est ça! rit Jenny.

-Fermes là, tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle, répliquai-je avec hargne.

-C'est vrai mais ce que je sais, c'est que personne n'a jamais voulu de toi et que ce sera toujours ainsi. Tous les garçons profitent de toi pour te laisser tomber ensuite. N'est ce pas Owen?

-Je voulais profiter de son corps et savoir que je suis le premier à l'avoir fait, c'est très jouissif pour moi.

Je retenais mes larmes à grande peine. Je ne devais absolument pas lui montrer ma faiblesse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croit qu'il avait laissé une trace ineffaçable sur moi, qu'il avait détruit la fille innocente que j'étais avant de le connaître et que j'étais incapable de faire confiance à nouveau à une personne du sexe opposé. Seul Paul m'avait fait entrevoir cette solution...

-C'est peut être ce qu'il a fait lui aussi? rajouta t-elle.

Un bras m'encercla au niveau de la taille et je sentis qu'on m'embrassait sur la tempe. Je n'osai pas croire qu'il était là. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir l'identité de cette personne. C'était toujours les mêmes frissons, les même sensations qui m'envahissaient quand il me touchait.

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre?

-Euh... non, articulai-je avec difficulté.

Jenny avait la bouche grande ouverte et bavais sur lui. Il ne portait qu'un short, laissant son torse nu. Elle ne devait pas réaliser que je puisse sortir avec un garçon aussi beau. Je ne le croirais pas moi même. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas la réalité.

-Owen! Encore en train de faire des avances à Rachel?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grommela l'intéressé.

-La dernière fois quand j'ai du te frapper pour te faire comprendre que Rachel était ma petite amie et non la tienne.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent silencieusement attendant de voir ce qu'il allait répliquer mais Paul ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il m'entraîna plus loin sans prononcer un mot de plus. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je voulais m'excuser, qu'il me pardonne, que tout redevienne comme avant.

Cependant le souvenir de buveur de sang se fit lourdement sentir. Paul marchait beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de douleur et il s'arrêta net, s'agenouillant face à moi pour soulever mon pantalon et regarder l'ecchymose.

-Ce n'est rien! le rassurai-je.

Il se releva et en quelques secondes me souleva dans les airs pour me prendre dans ses bras. Calés dans ses bras, cette sensation de douleur m'envahit une fois de plus. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je l'observai du coin de l'oeil alors qu'il regardait au loin.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi.

-Non!

Il me regarda surpris de mon refus. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, pas maintenant. Je venais de le retrouver et si je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec lui, je n'allais pas me gêner.

-Je veux être avec toi! dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il restait impassible comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mes paroles ou comme s'il s'en fichait complètement. Je passai une de mes mains sur sa joue rugueuse et je pus constater les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Avait-il des problèmes? Après tout, il était chassé les vampires qui s'aventuraient sur notre territoire, il devait avoir beaucoup à faire.

-Bien! Mes parents sont absents pour le moment, tu pourras restez chez moi pour le moment. Mais après, tu devras partir.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, me réjouissant de pouvoir passez du temps seule avec lui. Alors que nous étions en froids, je ne pus empêcher les images qui s'insinuaient dans mon esprit. Les idées qui m'assaillaient était quelque peu... indécente mais c'était toujours l'effet qu'il me faisait. Notre relation serait-elle basée uniquement sur des rapports physiques, du moins, si relation il y avait. Je profitai du trajet pour me serrer encore plus contre lui si c'était possible et le contempler longuement. J'ignorai s'il sentait mon regard ou s'il faisait simplement semblant de ne pas le voir.

-Paul! tentai-je.

Il ne répondit rien, fuyant toujours mon regard. C'était donc ça? Nous étions condamnés. Il allait m'en vouloir et moi la culpabilité serait toujours présente.

-S'il te plaît! Regardes moi! le suppliai-je.

-Je ne peux pas! finit-il par dire.

-Pourquoi? demandai-je alors qu'un rire nerveux s'échappait de mes lèvres.

-Parce que si je le fais, je vais à nouveau croire que quelque chose est possible entre nous et j'ai assez eu de désillusions pour le reste de ma vie. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas d'un... loup-garou, cracha t-il alors qu'il me posait par terre devant la porte de sa maison.

Il poussa la porte et nous pûmes pénétrer dans l'entrée. J'avais rarement mis les pieds dans cette maison, seulement lors de quelques dîners où notre famille était conviés. Comme souvent dans la Réserve. Tout le monde se connaissait, et tout le monde s'appréciait.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se chasser de la tête des mauvaises pensées et marcha jusqu'au salon mais je le retins par la main. Sa main chaude dans la mienne ne fit qu'accroître le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui. Pourtant je savais que ça ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à ceci sinon l'idée de le perdre ne me ferait pas autant souffrir.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et celles-ci commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Paul, prit de court par la situation, semblait complètement perdu et ne savait pas quel comportement adopter.

-Tu as mal à ta jambe?

-Non, espèce d'idiot! répétai-je.

-Alors autre part?

Cette fois, je le frappai au torse avant de m'effondrer contre lui tout en lui demandant de me pardonner.

-Pardonnes moi!

Il ne réagissait toujours pas alors que j'étais toujours en larmes contre lui.

-Rachel, murmura t-il.

-Je veux être avec toi, j'en suis sûre maintenant. Je me fiche de ce en quoi tu te transformes. Ce que je veux, c'est être avec le Paul que je connais.

-Mais ce Paul sera toujours un loup que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Je viens de te le dire, fis-je en m'écartant un peu de lui. Je m'en fiche, je veux être avec toi!

Un vague sourire éclaircit son visage et à l'aide de son pouce, essuya les dernières larmes résistantes. Sans que je m'y attende, il me plaqua contre lui, ses bras me maintenant, sans aucun échappatoire. Mon coeur s'emballa, prêt à exploser de bonheur. Combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi? Je l'ignorai. Ce que je savais, c'était que la chaleur de son corps et ses mains me caressant délicatement firent monter en moi cette vague de chaleur et à nouveau ces pensées s'introduirent dans mon esprit.

Je me détachai de son emprise sans pour autant le brusquer. C'était mieux ainsi ou alors j'allai carrément lui sauter dessus sans aucunes possibilités de se défendre. Malgré mes efforts, il n'en fit pas autant. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon visage, dessinant chaque trait avant de se poser sur mes lèvres. Il allait finir par me rendre folle!

Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes m'offrant ce que je convoitai le plus. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient que quelques secondes pour se joindre à nouveau. Nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre ne firent qu'accroitre la tentation. Mes mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes se firent plus aventurières.

Néanmoins, tout en restant collés, il stoppa le baiser et ferma les yeux tout en reprenant son souffle.

-Si on continue comme ça, on va tous les deux finir dans mon lit, me prévint-il.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose n'allant pas dans ce sens?

Le temps que l'information remonte jusqu'à son cerveau, je m'étais détachée de lui et l'avait prit par la main pour le traîner. Il me regarda, un sourire coquin aux lèvres mais ne tarda pas à me suivre. Ma première fois s'était peut être passée avec Owen mais la première fois que je le faisais avec un garçon pour qui j'avais autant de sentiments était, sans aucun doute, Paul.

Et croyez le ou non, mais la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse ou non fut la joie de m'être épilée la veille.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous mais j'adore la dernière réplique. Au début, une autre fin était prévue. Je voulais que Rachel se refuse à Paul parce que justement elle ne s'était pas épilée. Elle me faisait plutôt rire mais j'ai changé pour celle-ci. Le pauvre Paul, je ne pouvais le faire attendre aussi longtemps et Rachel m'a menacé si je continuai sur cette voix là!^^

Et une petite review? Et si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés? J'ai une autre fic sur le couple Jared/Kim et deux autres OS sur Rachel et Paul. Je me fais un peu de pub!^^


	10. Chapter 10

Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_ALEXANDRA BLACKS:__ Merci beaucoup!_

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Vous connaissez cette sensation de bonheur qui vous fait vous sentir si bien que vous voulez que cela ne s'arrête jamais? C'est exactement ce que je ressentais. Blottie dans les bras de Paul, je me laissai bercer par le rythme de sa respiration. Sa main caressait mon dos et je serai restée éternellement comme ça si j'avais pu.

-Rassures moi! Tu n'as pas changer d'avis? finit-il par dire brisant le silence.

-Quoi?

Je me relevais sur un coude pour le dévisager. Changer d'avis à propos de quoi?

-Je ne suis pas seulement un objet avec lequel tu prends du bon temps.

Il est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. J'avais tenté un stupide jeu de séduction ne voulant aucunement m'engager. Et là, j'étais dans le lit de Paul, complètement nue et lui avais dit que je voulais être avec lui.

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai fougueusement et me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur mon corps, et une fois de plus, je commençai à me perdre dans ses bras. Mais avant que ça n'aille plus loin, il se sépara de moi et sembla écouter quelque chose.

-Rhabilles toi! m'ordonna t-il.

-Tu me vires déjà de chez toi? m'offusquai-je.

-Ma mère arrive.

La panique me gagna aussi vite et tout le désir que j'avais quelques instants auparavant s'évanouit. Alors que je tentai de me recoiffer convenablement, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se fermer ensuite. Paul s'était assit en tailleur sur son lit et je m'installai à mon tour tout en gardant une certaine distance. Sa mère entra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Surprise de nous trouver ensemble, son regard allait de son fils à moi.

-Salut maman! la salua t-il.

-Bonjour, dis-je en essayant d'être la plus innocente possible.

-Vous me prenez pour une idiote? nous demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi?

-Chéri... soupira t-elle. Deux jeunes gens comme vous, les hormones en feu, vous ne faisiez pas que discutez. Et puis, Rachel est tellement ravissante, j'ai du mal à croire que tu restes sans rien faire.

-Maman! répliqua Paul, choqué les propos de sa mère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire alors qu'elle quittait la chambre en nous disant de nous protéger et que si nous pouvions éviter de le faire quand elle était présente, cela l'arrangerait. La tête dans ses mains, il ne semblait pas en revenir. Je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Rachel! Tu as entendu ce que vient de dire ma mère?

-Et alors? Je ne peux pas t'embrasser sans qu'il n'y ait rien de plus? Espèce de pervers! me moquai-je.

Il fit la moue un dixième de seconde avant de fondre à nouveau sur moi. Il le fit si brusquement que nous bousculâmes le chevet et la lampe alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit de verre cassé.

-Si en plus, vous mettez la chambre dans un sale état, dit la voix lointaine de sa mère.

Alors que Paul semblait désespéré de sa propre mère, je partis dans un grand rire qui sembla hypnotiser le fils chéri de sa mère. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

-J'adore ton rire! lâcha t-il.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et baissai le regard. Mauvaise idée! Ce n'est plus sa tête que je voyais mais plus bas.

-En fait, j'adore tout!

C'est définitif, j'étais plus rouge que n'importe quelle tomate bien mûre. Il m'embrassa de nouveau et je me laissai emporter par la vague de sensation qui m'envahit.

* * *

C'est avec un immense sourire que je rentrai chez moi. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à mon père discutant avec Charlie Swan. Je saluai ce dernier poliment avant d'aller frapper à la porte de mon frère. La seule réponse fut un grondement. Aucun doute: il savait que c'était moi.

J'entrai et allai me planter devant la fenêtre.

-Dégages de ma chambre! ordonna t-il.

-Chambre? J'aurai plutôt dit "dépotoir", dis-je en regardant un caleçon qui trainait par terre.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de rentrer.

-Ah oui? Et ce "Rrr", c'était quoi?

-Je te traduis: "barres-toi ou je t'arrache la tête".

-Et comment tu aurais fait si c'était papa?

-Je t'ai senti, dit-il. Et puis, il ne vient que rarement dans ma chambre.

Je retins seulement la première partie de la phrase. Il m'avait senti? J'avais pourtant prit une douche aujourd'hui. Non, c'était juste dû à son statut de loup-garou. Bien sûr!

-Je voulais m'excuser, finis-je par dire alors qu'il continuait de me fusiller du regard. J'ai eu cette réaction et je m'en excuse.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

-J'ai réfléchi, c'est tout. Et puis, tu es mon frère même si le test adn que j'ai demandé à mes dix ans n'est toujours pas arrivé.

-Très drôle! ironisa t-il.

Pourtant, un début de sourire commençait à se former. On dirait bien que j'avais gagné. Je me jetai à son coup pour le prendre dans mes bras tout en riant.

-C'est bien mon petit frère ça!

-Arrêtes Rachel! répliqua t-il tout en riant aux éclats.

* * *

J'assistai à mon premier feu de camp avec tous les autres. J'étais calée dans les bras de Paul alors que mon frère nous surveillait du coin de l'œil. Mon père, tout en racontant nos légendes, en faisait de même. Lui qui avait un réel talent d'orateur habituellement n'était pas au top de son niveau. Je devais le déconcentrer. Sa petite fille chérie. Et puis Paul n'était certainement pas le gendre idéal.

Je n'écoutai le récit de mon père que d'une oreille. Je connaissais les légendes par cœur de toute façon. Et sincèrement, il commençait à m'endormir. Je pouvais concevoir que c'était intéressant quand c'était la première fois qu'on en entendait parler mais là...

-On pourrait s'éclipser après? me murmura Paul à l'oreille.

-Qui te dit que j'en ai envie?

Je ne me retournai pas pour le regarder mais mon coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort quand il me déposa un baiser dans la nuque.

-Ton coeur! rit-il.

Saleté! Il pouvait pas s'arrêter. Enfin... non! Puisque ça signifierait que... Vous m'avez comprise.

-Si mon père nous surprends, il va te tuer... Et je ne te parle pas de mon frère.

-Est ce de ma faute si tu es aussi attirante? dit il en me titillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça?

Il rit de ma remarque et continua son petit manège. Il avait déjà gagné mais s'il persévérait dans cette voie, je n'allai pas tenir jusqu'à la fin.

Quand il ne resta que les plus jeunes, donc la meute et leurs imprégnés et que mon frère avait le dos tourné, je partis main dans la main avec Paul. J'avais pris un peu d'avance sur lui alors qu'il jetait continuellement des regards derrière lui.

-Aurait-on peur de Jake? le taquinai-je tout en le regardant et en marchant en arrière.

-Non! s'offusqua t-il. Mais s'il m'attaque, je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal.

-Qui te dit que tu gagnerais?

-Je gagne toujours! répondit-il.

-Quel arrogant!

En quelques enjambées, il me rejoignit et enserra ma taille nous collant l'un à l'autre. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou pour me rapprocher au plus possible de lui.

-C'est la vérité! persista t-il. Je te voulais et à moins que ce ne soit une hallucination, tu es dans mes bras. Pas dans ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais peut être es tu devenu complètement fou. Ou alors, tu es dans un rêve?

Je continuai gentiment à me moquer de lui quand il me souleva. Instinctivement, je l'entourai de mes jambes et je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à marcher mais je ne savais pas où ils nous emmenaient. Ce n'est que quand le bruit de la mer se rapprocha et que des gouttes d'eau me parvenaient que je me détachai de lui.

L'eau lui arrivait aux genoux et il me souriait fier de son coup.

-Paul! le suppliai-je. Tu ne vas pas...

-Si tu n'es pas réelle, tu n'as rien à craindre! fit-il avant de me lâcher complètement.

Je tombai dans l'eau et à cette heure, elle était encore plus froide que d'habitude. Et dites vous que si l'eau n'était pas haute pour lui, il avait deux têtes de plus que moi. J'étais submergé jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

-Tu vas me le payer! le menaçai-je en me jetant sur lui.

Il m'évita aisément mais trébucha avant de tomber à son tour dans l'eau glacé. Aussi facilement que s'il était au bord, il était assis et me fixait avec son sourire railleur.

-On est pas tous aussi minuscule que toi.

Je lui envoyais des gerbes d'eau avant de m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Bien entendu, je n'avais même pas rejoint la plage qu'il m'attrapa par la taille. Sa température corporelle m'étonnait toujours mais plaqué contre lui, c'était toujours aussi étrange. Néanmoins, je n'allai pas m'en plaindre, trempée comme j'étais.

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas faire.

Nous regardâmes tous les deux la personne qui venait de parler et vîmes Jacob s'approchant de nous. J'y crois pas, il était parti à notre recherche. Otez moi d'un doute, c'était bien moi la grande soeur? Il ne manquait plus que la carabine dans les mains pour ressembler aux pères sur-protecteur.

-Jake! soupirai-je. Laisses nous tranquille.

-Pas question qu'il te touche.

-Ah oui? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que c'est déjà fait et pas qu'une fois. Tu veux plus de détails? Ou? Quand? Quelles positions?

Son visage se décomposa et je crus vraiment qu'il allait vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité plutôt. Les soubresauts de la poitrine de Paul m'indiquèrent qu'il trouvait ma réplique drôle même s'il tentait de le cacher.

C'était donc ma nouvelle vie, un frère encombrant et un petit ami sexy à souhait? Je crois que j'allai m'y faire.

* * *

Alors? Offre du jour:

Une review = une heure avec Paul. Offre non cumulable non remboursée!^^


	11. Chapter 11

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et tout ça.

Bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Marie: Et bien la voici!^^_

* * *

Chapitre 11:

Dans la petite épicerie de la Push, je cherchai une boite de... tampons, n'ayons pas peur des mots alors que mon père était dans une autre allée. J'étais dans la période rouge du mois, un cycle que toutes les filles détestaient sans exception. Paul aussi allait détester ces moments là. Je n'étais pas particulièrement le genre de filles qui cherchaient absolument le contact physique avec son petit ami mais Paul me rendait complètement dingue de lui.

-C'est toi Rachel?

Je vis une fille absolument ravissante s'avancer vers moi. Même si j'en étais une, je savais reconnaître la beauté chez autrui. C'était une grande blonde aux yeux noisettes et cette dernière affichait un énorme sourire. Je ne la connaissais pas mais elle si. Une personne dont je ne me souvenais pas?

-Euh... oui, bafouillai-je.

Elle se posta face à moi, regarda les marchandises que je tenais dans les mains, c'est à dire ma boite, de la cire épilatoire et une crème pour la peau. La gêne m'envahit, être ainsi détaillée par une personne dont j'ignorai même le prénom n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

-Pour satisfaire Paul? me demanda t-elle.  
-Qui es tu? finis-je par demander.  
-Sandy, répondit-elle.

Je ne la sentais pas. Rien que son nom me sortait par les yeux. Et même physiquement, elle était horrible. Pourquoi est ce que je deviens de mauvaise foi quand il s'agit de Paul? Etais ce de la jalousie? Non, bien sûr que non! Je ne l'avais jamais été. Mais depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressenti cela?

-Et qu'est ce que tu me veux? m'enquis-je, hésitante.  
-Te mettre en garde.  
-Contre quoi?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'elle avait attisé ma curiosité. Me mettre en garde contre quoi? Etait-elle au courant pour son secret? Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient en parler à personne. Ce n'était pas un truc qu'on annonçait comme la météo.

-Je suis sortie avec lui. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas.  
-Il ne s'engage pas. Il profite juste des jolies filles et il a encore bien choisi apparemment. Bien que tu ne ressembles à aucunes de ses ex.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?  
-Pour ma part, il m'avait prévenu alors on a juste profiter de la vie. Et tu as l'air d'une fille sympa alors je voulais juste te mettre au courant.

Même si ses propos m'énervaient au plus haut point, cette Sandy n'avait pas l'air d'une peste prête à tout pour récupérer son ancien petit copain. Elle finit par tourner les talons, rajoutant au passage qu'elle voulait juste me prévenir, rien d'autres.

Je finis par retourner auprès de mon père avec mes achats mais mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance? Allais-je être blessé à nouveau? Et si cela se reproduisait une nouvelle fois, je ferais une croix sur les relations sérieuses. Tiens, je changerai carrément mon orientation sexuelle. Enfin, peut être pas à ce point, les hommes me plaisent bien trop. Rien que de penser au corps de Paul, j'en frissonnai.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? demanda t-il en évaluant ce que je tenais.

Il semblait chercher quelque chose du regard. Ne me dites pas que...

-Si tu cherches des préservatifs, il n'y en a pas.  
-Mais... non... voyons Rachel! s'offusqua t-il.

Il finit par avancer en murmurant toutes sortes de choses. On dirait bien que j'avais raison. Je le suivis mais mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers le même sujet. Je ne savais rien du passé de Paul.

-Papa! l'interpellai-je.  
-Oui chérie?  
-Pendant mon absence, est ce que Paul a eu d'autres petites amies? Je sais bien qu'il y a peu de chances que tu sois au courant mais je me demandais.  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre, me rassura t-il. Tu es la seule, fais lui confiance.  
-Et comment peux tu en être aussi sûr? Tu ne devrais pas tout faire pour que je le quitte.  
-Je sais qu'il sera toujours là, qu'il prendra soin de toi. Je souhaite le meilleur pour mes filles, Rebecca a déjà trouvé son bonheur et toi tu viens juste de le trouver, alors profites en. Et puis, aussi égoïste que ça puisse paraître, au moins, je suis sûre que tu resteras près de moi maintenant, finit-il les yeux brillants.

Quelque peu émue par sa dernière phrase, je le prit dans mes bras en déposant un baiser sur sa joue tout en lui assurant que j'étais définitivement revenue. Être de retour à la Push avait tout changé dans ma vie. Cet endroit m'avait cruellement manqué, plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

...

Mon frère s'était endormi sur le canapé et je m'approchai prudemment de lui. Il fallait que je fasse le moins de bruit possible si je voulais avoir l'effet de surprise. Un verre d'eau dans la main, j'étais presque arrivée quand il ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un éléphant, dit-il avant de refermer les yeux.  
-Un éléphant? T'es en train de dire que je suis grosse? m'offusquai-je.  
-C'est qu'elle comprend vite, se moqua t-il toujours dans la même position.

Sans prévenir, je lui jetai l'eau à la figure avant de me mettre à courir dehors. Il poussa un hurlement avant que je n'entende ses pas. Il était dix fois plus rapides que moi et plus fort aussi. Conclusion: je n'avais aucune chance.

Néanmoins, mon sauveur arrivait à l'horizon. Je me cachai derrière lui alors que Jacob approchait. Il était à mi-chemin entre l'énervement et l'amusement.

-Laisses moi lui étriper la peau.  
-Voyons Paul! susurrai-je. Tu ne le laisseras pas faire?  
-C'est de la triche, se vexa Jacob alors que Paul souriait comme un idiot.

J'ai bien dit comme un idiot. Même si nous sortions ensemble, j'avais vite remarqué que cela lui arrivait souvent, surtout quand il me regardait. Et ce n'était pas du narcissisme, juste la vérité!

-Et Jake, tu es très sexy les cheveux mouillés. Profites en pour aller draguer.  
-Profites du fait qu'il soit encore là. Tu vas voir quand tu seras seule dans ta chambre. Je te conseille de ne pas te coucher et de t'enfermer à clé. Quoi que, il reste encore la fenêtre.

C'est avec un sourire vicieux que je ne lui avais jamais vu qu'il partit. Note pour moi même: dormir avec un fusil sous l'oreiller. Je me remis face à Paul et lui déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?  
-Mais rien!  
-Ne joues pas avec moi, ça ne marche pas.

Il grogna de frustration alors que je me rapprochai encore plus de lui. Il ne me résistait pas souvent. En fait, il était très facile pour moi d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Nous nous éloignâmes de la maison pour aller sur la plage. Je devais retarder au maximum le moment où je rentrerai. J'étais parfaitement consciente que mon cher frère allait mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Quelques personnes se baladaient sur la plage alors que pour ma part, j'étais assise contre le torse de Paul.

-Je peux te poser une question? finis-je par dire.  
-Tout dépend de ce que j'y gagne, rit-il.  
-J'ai parlé avec... Sandy.

Je laissai mes mots peser quelques secondes tandis qu'il semblait comprendre de qui je voulais parler.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?  
-Que je devais faire attention, que tu n'avais pas de relations sérieuses.  
-C'est différent avec toi.  
-Différent? Pourquoi?

Décidément, il devait encore me cacher quelque chose. Cela pouvait-il être pire que le fait d'être un loup-garou? Il soupira avant d'entamer son récit. Au fil de son monologue, j'appris donc le phénomène de l'imprégnation. Alors il était avec moi à cause de ça.

-Donc tu ne ressens rien pour moi.  
-Bien sûr que si! Au contraire!  
-Non!

Je me relevai brutalement. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet d'une douche froide. C'était ses gênes ou je ne sais quoi qui le poussait à être avec moi. Rien d'autres!

-Si tu n'étais pas... ce que tu es, jamais tu ne m'aurais remarqué.  
-Si je me suis imprégné de toi, dit-il en se mettant à ma hauteur, c'est parce que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble.  
-Je refuse!  
-Quoi?  
-Tu... si ça n'était pas arrivé, j'aurai juste été la sœur de Jacob et si ça se trouve, on ne s'apprécierait même pas.  
-Comment est ce que tu peux dire ça? s'énerva t-il.  
-J'ai eu tort! On aurait jamais dû...  
-Tu es en train de me quitter parce que je viens de te dire que tu étais la seule qui comptait pour moi. Combien de filles voudraient entendre ça?  
-Énormément, vu le nombre de tes ex, ironisai-je.  
-Il n'y en a pas eu autant que tu sembles le penser. Et de toute façon, tu es la seule que je veux.  
-Parce que tes stupides gênes te le disent. Autrement, on aurait jamais été ensemble.

Je m'éloignai d'un pas furieux pour rejoindre la maison. Au diable la stupide vengeance de mon frère, je n'étais plus d'humeur à m'amuser. Il ne m'aimait pas, c'était le loup en lui qui l'obligeait à ressentir ces sentiments. Ces légendes pourrissaient ma vie. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il soit un loup-garou!

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il est court mais bon...

Attention! J'ai une offre! En échange d'une review, vous avez le droit de me poser une question dans la mesure du possible!^^


	12. Chapter 12

Je suis consciente que ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver alors je m'en excuse! J'espère que vous apprécierez même si Paul n'est pas présent. On assiste à un retour d'un personnage. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir!^^

* * *

Chapitre 12:

J'enfournai une énième cuillère de glace dans ma bouche tout en regardant un stupide film d'horreur. Cette fille avait un tueur à sa poursuite, et plutôt que d'utiliser son portable qu'elle venait tout juste d'utiliser, elle courrait sans s'en servir. N'importe quoi!

Et ba voilà! Elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait de toute façon. Et puis, quelle idée de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour échapper au meurtrier. Bien que sur ce dernier point, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire. Je m'étais enfoncée dans celle-ci à la rencontre d'une meute de loups géants - pas méchants en réalité - pour finir par avoir une petite discussion avec un vampire. Mais cela restait tout de même différent. En repensant à cet homme, l'angoisse me gagna. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre étant donné qu'il était parti depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était pas prêt de pointer le bout de son nez à nouveau mais sait-on jamais?

J'éteignis le poste de télévision et allai m'asseoir dehors, toujours avec mon pot de glace. Vanille, noix de pécan si ça vous intéresse. Face à la forêt, je sentis mon corps se détendre peu à peu mais mes pensées restaient sans arrêt tournées vers la seule et unique personne que je voulais oublier. Cela ne faisait que deux jours depuis la scène de la plage et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité me séparait de ce moment là. L'imprégnation... Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester ce mot là. Presque autant que Leah. J'avais parlé avec Jacob et il m'avait expliqué que ce phénomène était la cause de la rupture entre Sam et elle. Qu'est ce que je disais! Une absurdité! Et dire que ma meilleure amie avait souffert à cause de ça. Et Emily, je la comprenais mieux maintenant mais elle devait bien se rendre compte que si Sam ne s'était pas imprégné d'elle, il serait toujours amoureux de Leah. Enfin, je ne sais pas! Pourquoi est ce que nous, les imprégnées, devrions nous être condamnés à vivre avec un homme simplement parce que ses gênes l'ordonnaient?

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis des rires, ceux de mon père et de mon frère. Ce dernier me rejoignit rapidement et me piqua mon pot de glace.

-Vas-y, te gênes pas, grommelai-je.

-Merci! dit-il en enfournant deux énormes bouchées.

-T'es vraiment écœurant!

-Et toi, pathétique.

-Tu es tellement gentil avec moi, petit frère.

-Est ce que tu t'es regardé récemment?

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là? J'étais toujours égale à moi même. Je ne voyais pas ce qui avait changé. Bon, je n'étais pas sortie de la maison mais rester chez soi était très agréable. Ne rien faire avait des effets bénéfiques pour la santé.

-T'es vraiment bizarre, me dit-il en raclant le fond du pot.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de loucher sur la dernière cuillère qui finit dans sa bouche. Il aurait pu avoir la décence de me laisser le fond. En à peine quelques secondes, il avait... Stupide loup!

-Un mec te dit qu'il t'aime, qu'il serait prêt à tout pour toi et...

-Il n'a pas dit ça!

-Peu importe, c'est ce que l'imprégnation implique.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Tu n'as pas découvert ton âme sœur si je ne m'abuse.

-Et alors! répondit-il plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles.

Je me relevai prête à partir pour me fixer devant la télévision à nouveau avec pour unique but de fuir Jacob mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

-J'essaye juste de t'aider.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires.

Le ton commençait à monter entre nous deux comme à chaque fois. A croire que nous étions incapables d'avoir une conversation civilisée. Il me fusillait du regard et semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas m'envoyer paître.

-Pourquoi es tu sortie avec Paul alors?

-Je pensai qu'il s'intéressait réellement à moi.

-Ce que tu peux être capricieuse, s'énerva t-il.

-Quoi? Tu te prends pour qui morveux?

Aucun retour n'était possible. Cela allait forcément finir en dispute maintenant. Notre père, ayant certainement entendu nos éclats de voix, sortit pour venir à notre rencontre.

-Avant de t'occuper des problèmes des autres, occupes toi de ta Bella, lui crachai-je au visage.

-Laisses la en dehors de ça.

-Tu es incapable de la conquérir donc il me semble que tu es mal placé pour me conseiller quoique ce soit. Occupes toi de votre petit triangle amoureux avant de venir me pourrir la vie.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et j'étais parfaitement consciente d'avoir été trop loin. Il ne méritait pas tout ce que je venais de lui dire mais bon sang, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de se défouler! J'en avais rudement besoin.

-Fermes là! grogna t-il.

-C'est bon! Je n'ai plus rien à dire.

-Tu ne mérites pas Paul! Si tu voulais juste t'envoyer en l'air, tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Fier de son coup, il ne vit pas la gifle partir. Son corps fut pris de convulsions et mon père m'ordonna de me reculer. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps. Il venait de se transformer et il suffit d'un coup de patte pour qu'il m'envoie valdinguer plus loin. Allongée par terre, j'étais terrorisée et même la douleur à mon bras me paraissait anodine à côté de ce sentiment. Il me regarda fixement avant de s'enfuir dans le forêt.

Mon père s'approcha de moi aussi vite qu'il le put et observa ma blessure. Le sang saignait abondamment et mon pull autrefois beige avait prit une belle couleur rouge. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le salon pour que mon père puisse me soigner. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot mais que pouvions nous dire? Je méritai ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Je l'avais ouvertement provoqué pour le mettre en colère en sachant pertinemment que c'était un loup-garou. Bien entendu, je ne connaissais pas vraiment le fonctionnement sinon j'aurai évité de le faire. Ça m'apprendra! Ce que tu peux être stupide Rachel!

-Ce n'est pas aussi profond que je le pensai, tu devrais vite cicatriser, me rassura mon père.

L'entaille commençait à me lancer mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Je m'étais comportée comme une idiote avec Jacob et j'en avais payé le prix. Une nouvelle fois, j'allai devoir m'excuser. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit de revenir à la Push? Tout partait en vrille dans ma vie. Mais j'étais la seule fautive dans cette histoire.

Une fois la blessure nettoyé, mon père l'enroula d'une bande.

-Tu crois qu'il va me pardonner?

-Rachel! rit-il. Tu ne lui en veux pas?

-Non! m'exclamai-je. J'ai fait exprès de le provoquer, je l'ai mérité. Même si j'aurai préféré une baffe.

-Rachel!

La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir brutalement et c'est une Leah affolé qui entra dans le salon. Elle posa son regard sur mon père avant de se jeter sur moi. Elle m'attrapa le bras avec une telle délicatesse que je criai.

-Désolée! J'ai tellement eu peur.

Elle me raconta donc qu'ils étaient tous chez Emily quand Jacob était arrivé sous sa forme de loup. Il avait mis quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa forme humaine et leur avait ensuite raconté que nous nous étions disputés et qu'il m'avait blessé. Leah n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour partir me rejoindre.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je vais bien! Je suis en un seul morceau.

-Heureusement! J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose de plus grave.

Leah décida de rester avec mon tandis que mon père s'éclipsait discrètement. Près d'une heure s'écoula et nous nous contentâmes de parler de tout et de rien. Ni mon accident ni Paul ne vinrent sur le tapis et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas aborder de sujet fâcheux.

...

Il était près de 23 heures et je décidai de monter me coucher. Mon père dormait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Quant à Jacob, il avait téléphoné pour dire qu'il dormait ailleurs. Autrement dit: "je n'ai pas envie de voir ma sale peste de sœur". Me pardonnera t-il un jour? Sans doute que oui! Du moins je l'espérai.

Je tournai et me retournai dans le lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. A minuit, je redescendis en bas pour boire quelque chose. Postée devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, j'observai les ombres dansantes des arbres quand une silhouette se profila à l'horizon. Jacob avait-il changé de discussion? Ou alors, peut être étais-ce Paul qui s'inquiétait pour moi?

Toujours en pyjama, je sortis en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible par peur de réveiller mon père et avançais à l'endroit où j'avais cru voir quelqu'un. Néanmoins, j'avais dû me tromper puisqu'il n'y avait personne. J'avançai un peu pour être sûre mais apparemment, j'avais dû rêver. Il fallait vraiment que je dorme.

Je me tournai et tombai face à face avec lui. Ce vampire! Son sourire carnassier, ses yeux rouges et ses dents... Mon Dieu! Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar.

-C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir à nouveau.

-Qu'est ce que... vous... bégayai-je.

C'est pas vrai! J'avais vraiment un mauvais karma, cela devait forcément me retomber dessus un jour. Et Jacob qui n'était pas à la maison mais la présence d'un vampire, ils allaient sûrement s'en rendre compte, non?

-Si tu penses à tes petits copains loups-garous, ils sont déjà occupés ailleurs. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai prit mes précautions avant de venir.

-Très intelligent. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

Dans une pitoyable tentative, je passai à côté de lui. Et bien sûr, cela ne marcha pas. Il me rattrapa par le bras mais le mauvais malheureusement. Je sentis la pression sur ma plaie et vis peu à peu le bandage se teinter de rouge. Les yeux du vampire était fixé sur ce dernier. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Ma dernière heure était venue. J'allai mourir, tuée par un vampire. Bon, j'avais l'avantage de l'originalité. Qui pouvait se vanter d'une mort pareille? Même si je m'en serais bien passé.

Il finit par me regarder à nouveau et posa une de ses mains sur ma joue. La froideur de celle-ci me rappela à quel point cette créature n'était pas humaine et dangereuse.

-Ces loups, soupira t-il. Tellement stupides!

-C'est ce que je me tue à leur répéter mais ils n'écoutent rien.

Ma tentative d'humour lui passa au dessus et sa main glissa sur mon coup. Il le serra et je sentis mon souffle se faire plus difficile. L'air avait de plus en plus de mal à parvenir à mes poumons.

-Ton sang m'a tout l'air d'exquis.

Je tentai de parler, d'appeler à l'aide mais je n'y arrivai pas. Il me souleva du sol, mes pieds ne touchait plus la terre et je tentai de le frapper. Je le touchai mais il ne devait rien sentir.

-Débats toi autant que tu veux, c'est encore plus amusant.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau jusqu'à me faire saigner. Il approcha sa tête et je le sentis lécher mon cou. Il se mit à murmurer mais plus aucun sons n'arrivaient à mes oreilles. Ma vision se brouillait, je ne parvenais plus à respirer convenablement.

-Lâches là!

Mon père! Il ne devait pas rester là ou il allait le tuer aussi. Mais il ne fit même pas attention à cette intervention et s'approcha de moi. Je le sentis prendre une nouvelle goutte de sang puis je sombrai dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Et voici donc le retour du grand vampire. La plupart d'entre vous ont dû l'oublier mais pas moi. Il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement!^^

Une petite review?


	13. Chapter 13

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire! Il n'est pas très long mais bon!^^

Et bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_ZEROCOOL: Merci beaucoup!_

_Elo: Elle est même très dure parfois. L'amour vache!^^  
_

* * *

Chapitre 13:

Je sentis mes poumons se remplirent d'air de nouveau, des voix me parvenaient mais je n'arrivai pas à les identifier ni à les comprendre. Tout était flou! Je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir correctement ce qui en fait ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Je me sentis reprendre une respiration normale et péniblement, j'ouvris les yeux. L'obscurité m'entourait. Est ce que j'étais devenue aveugle? L'attaque de ce vampire... C'était à cause de lui? Mais si j'avais perdu la vue... non impossible!

-Eh Rachel!

Je me concentrai et distinguai plusieurs têtes au dessus de moi. Merci mon Dieu! Je venais de me monter la tête pour rien. Il y avait mon père terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis Jacob, Embry et tous les autres. Et... Paul! Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la nuit et je me relevai. Paul m'aida en plaçant une de ses mains derrière mon dos. Je me laissai retomber contre lui par manque de force mais aussi par simple envie de le sentir contre moi. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi comme pour me protéger. J'avais la tête contre son torse et je n'avais plus aucune envie de bouger.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? réussis-je à demander.

-Le vampire est revenu mais on était occupés à un autre endroit.

-C'est lui qui les a envoyés, il me l'a dit, rajoutai-je devant leur regard interrogateur.

-Il y en a un qui a essayé de fuir, Seth et Paul l'ont suivit quand il a eu un genre de pré-sentiment en te sentant en danger. Et heureusement sinon... enfin...

Je serai morte sinon! Plutôt sympa comme option.

-Et vous avez...

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement devant ma réponse. Jacob partit dans un long monologue dans lequel il se félicitait de son combat contre le vampire. J'étais donc tranquille. Il était bel et bien mort. Sam remit Jacob à sa place mais ses chevilles étaient toujours aussi enflés. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant bercer par la respiration lente de Paul.

-Rachel, ça va? me demanda mon frère paniqué.

-Fermes là, je suis fatiguée!

J'entendis les rires moqueurs des autres mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir la tête de mon frère que j'imaginai aisément. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait de terre et j'en profitai pour adapter une position plus confortable. Comment le contact de Paul avait-il pu me manquer autant? J'étais définitivement accro.

-Oh oh! Ou est ce que tu vas avec ma soeur?

-Jacob! le réprimanda mon père.

-Papa! Tu ne connais pas Paul comme je le connais.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et dévisageai mon frère. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi protecteur?

-T'as raison, lui dis-je. C'est une vraie bête de sexe, on va faire l'amour comme des lapins petit puceau.

Mon humour ne sembla pas du tout lui plaire. Les autres essayaient de réprimer leurs rires alors que Jacob croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Mon père fit un signe à Paul et celui-ci se dirigea vers la maison. J'étais décidée à ne pas fermer un œil, je l'observai durant le peu de temps que dura le trajet. J'étais consciente qu'il sentait mon regard mais je m'en fichai. Il me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre où il me posa délicatement sur le lit.

A peine avait-il fait cela qu'il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. Cependant, je le rattrapai et l'entraîna sur le lit avec moi. Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids. A se demander comment j'avais fait pour réussir à le faire tomber. Sans doute n'avait-il opposé aucune résistance. Je me serrai contre lui mais contrairement à ce que j'aurai souhaité, il n'en fit pas de même. Il restait éloigné et ne bougeait pas un petit doigt. J'étais surprise mais j'essayai de ne rien faire paraître. Je laissai mes doigts se balader sur son torse nu alors que sa respiration se fit plus profonde mais aussi plus saccadé.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire? Venais-je de faire quelque chose de mal? Je me relevai sur un coude pour lui faire face. Il se passa une main sur les yeux en soupirant.

-Je... qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Il se releva et s'assit au bord de mon lit tout en me tournant le dos. Il était penché, la tête dans ses mains et j'eus l'impression de ressentir la même tristesse que lui. Dans une tentative de le réconforter, je me plaçai derrière lui et enserrai sa taille tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Rachel! Tu veux bien arrêter?

Ce ne fut pas pour autant que je m'exécutai. Je me sentais bien. Cette sensation perdue quand je l'avais quitté sur la plage revenait peu à peu. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes comme pour les enlever mais il n'en fit rien.

-On en est ou?

Sa question me surprit. Je n'avais pas de réponse moi même à vrai dire. Mes sentiments à son égard étaient très clairs mais qu'en était-il des siens? L'imprégnation! Qu'est ce que je détestai ce mot! Il avait foutu toutes mes convictions en l'air. D'accord, j'exagérai peut être mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi? lui demandai-je.

Comme toute réponse, il attrapa une de mes mains pour la poser sur son cœur.

-Ça devrait suffire non? C'est la première fois que je suis amoureux et la dernière aussi.

-Parce que le loup en toi te le dit. Tu ne trouves pas ça absurde?

-Non! L'imprégnation me permet juste de savoir qui est faite pour moi. Donc j'aurai sûrement finit par avoir des sentiments pour moi. Disons que ça n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses.

Il daigna enfin se tourner vers moi tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. Croyait-il que j'allai lui sauter dessus? Bon, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait et en y réfléchissant, j'en étais capable mais je pouvais encore contrôler mes hormones.

-Qu'est ce qu'on en sait? soufflai-je.

Il posa ses mains sur mon visage et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il était absolument parfait. Le garçon que toutes les filles voulaient et moi, je l'avais fui. J'étais vraiment la fille la plus illogique des Etats-Unis. Et finalement, il avait certainement eu raison de garder cette distance puisque je me jetai dans ses bras.

Contrairement à toute à l'heure où il ne bougeait pas, ne me montrait aucun signe qu'il me laisserait une nouvelle chance - encore! - il me serra encore plus contre lui. Je respirai son odeur, sentais la chaleur de son corps m'envahir, son souffle dans mon cou et sa main me caressant délicatement le dos. J'étais amoureuse de ce crétin de Paul, un loup-garou! Il y avait de quoi écrire un livre, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Après deux ou trois minutes, je me détachai lentement de lui pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais plus. Enfin pas ce que Jacob imaginait mais je voulais être sûre que nous étions à nouveau ensemble.

Je l'embrassai et mes craintes volèrent en éclats quand je le sentis répondre à mon baiser. Comment ce geste d'amour et d'affection avait-il pu me manquer autant? Bien qu'en fait, c'était ça le truc. L'amour. Qu'est ce que je me sentais idiote de penser à des choses aussi niaises.

Nous roulâmes sur le côté, profitant juste du moment présent jusqu'à ce que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement. Paul se détacha de moi et nous dévisageâmes l'intrus.

-Papa! hurla Jacob. Je t'avais prévenu. Si tu veux devenir grand père avant l'âge, c'est ton problème. Moi, je suis trop jeune pour être tonton.

-Jake! soupirai-je. T'es insupportable.

Pourquoi devait-il se comporter comme un grand frère protecteur? Il était plus jeune, n'étais-ce pas à moi de le surveiller et de veiller à son bien être. Je repoussai Paul pour me lever et je me dirigeai vers Jacob.

-Et moi, j'ai pas envie que tu t'envoies en l'air alors que je suis en dessous.

-Pas de problème! Tu n'as qu'à aller dormir ailleurs.

-Rachel! me gronda t-il.

-Tu sais, je crois savoir pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Tu es à un âge où les hormones adolescentes prennent le dessus. Tu es juste frustré que Paul et moi ayons une vie sexuelle active, très même mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton tour arrivera aussi!

Il était sur le point de s'étrangler alors que Paul était plié en deux derrière.

-Faux frère!

Sur cette dernière réplique adressé à Paul, il tourna les talons en lançant un vague "désolé". Je fermai la porte avant de retourner me blottir dans les bras de mon loup garou. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur enivrante.

-Je t'aime!

Je fermai les yeux après lui avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il murmura la même chose à mon oreille et je me laissai bercer par sa respiration.

* * *

Voici donc la fin mais maintenant j'ai besoin de vous. Comme vous pouvez vous en apercevoir, on approche de la fin. MAIS il se trouve que j'ai des idées pour une suite. Néanmoins, il faudrait que je publie une nouvelle histoire à moins que je ne fasse un saut dans le temps dans cette fic, ce que je préférais. Cela vous intéresserait-il? Ou dois-je arrêter là?

S'il vous plaît, répondez moi!^^


	14. Chapter 14

Ce chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un mais c'est plutôt une transition entre la première partie et la deuxième qui se passe 4 ans plus tard. Donc désolée mais ça va être vraiment court!

Bonne lecture tout de même!

_Nemesis:_ Merci pour ta review!

_Et MissHaru_, _il m'est impossible de te répondre par message privée, ce doit être lié à ta configuration je pense. Mais je te remercie pour ta review!_

* * *

Chapitre 14:

Je m'étirai cinq bonnes minutes dans mon lit avant de descendre, toujours en pyjama. Mon père buvait tranquillement son café en lisant le journal alors que mon frère dormait toujours. Quel feignant! Je posai une bise sur sa joue rugueuse avant de me verser des céréales. Debout, accoudé contre le meuble de cuisine, je regardai le soleil briller au dehors. J'étais d'une excellente humeur, comme toujours depuis une semaine. En même temps, avec un loup garou sexy à mes côtés, comment ne pas l'être?

Mon père me regardait en souriant, conscient que ma relation me permettait de m'épanouir.

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que Paul rendrait une fille heureuse qui plus est la mienne...

-En quoi est ce si étonnant?

-J'ai beau l'apprécier, c'est une brute et il est colérique.

Le tableau dépeint par mon père n'était pas très agréable mais quand nous étions ensemble, il était différent, il agissait d'une autre manière. De toute façon, c'était moi qui sortait avec, pas mon père. Je posai mon bol avant de me diriger vers la chambre de mon frère. Le surprendre dans son sommeil était une de mes activités favorites. Quand il patrouillait de nuit, j'étais clémente et le laissai mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas.

J'ouvris délicatement la porte avant de me jeter contre une furie sur lui. Je lui sautai dessus et un grognement lui échappa tandis qu'il me repoussait comme il le pouvait, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Arrêtes! me supplia t-il. J'ai envie de dormir.

-Allez Jacobichounet. C'est l'heure!

-Pitié! Pourquoi es tu revenu? Va vivre avec Paul et laisses moi vivre en paix.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux mais mit la couverture sur sa tête. Je n'allai pas abandonner comme ça. De toute mes forces, je tirai sur la couette mais il la retenait. Je n'avais aucune chance avec la force qu'il avait et il semblait s'en amuser puisque je l'entendis rire.

Je lâchai l'affaire et tapai du pied pour lui faire comprendre mon impatience. S'il ne voulait pas bouger... Je m'allongeai de tout mon long et bien que ce n'était pas très confortable, je l'entendis me maudire sur une bonne dizaine de générations mais il gardait obstinément la tête cachée. Je restai bien deux bonnes minutes dans cette position et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne s'était tout de même pas endormi? Non! Pourtant...

-Jake?

Bon, j'entendais encore sa respiration, c'était bon signe. Je ne l'avais pas tuer. Papa ne me le pardonnerait jamais! Qu'est ce que je devais faire? Le réveiller une nouvelle fois? C'était la meilleure chose à faire, je n'allai pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça!

Mais d'un seul coup, il souleva la couette et se mit à hurler. Je l'imitai aussitôt mais pour ma part, je m'écroulai par terre alors qu'il était plié en deux. Et ça le faisait rire! La porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer mon père. Il nous regardait tour à tour et ne semblait pas trop comprendre la situation. Il avait dû s'inquiéter avec les hurlements.

Je me relevai le plus dignement possible et arrachai le coussin qui était, autrefois, placé sous la tête de mon futur ex frère. Aussitôt, je lui enfonçai sur la tête dans une tentative d'étouffer. Bien entendu, il finit par me repousser et je tombai à nouveau au sol. Mes fesses amortirent le choc mais la douleur restait présente. Vous ai-je dit à quel point je détestai mon frère? Oui, je l'avais cherché mais quand même! Et je ne suis absolument pas de mauvaise foi!

Je me relevai en prenant appui sur le lit et le fusillai du regard. Mon père partit dans un grand éclat de rire en quittant la chambre. Je le suivis mais au pas de la porte, je m'arrêtai.

-Ça se payera! Petit puceau, rajoutai-je avant de claquer la porte rapidement.

Et j'avais bien fait puisque deux secondes après ma sortie, j'entendis le coussin s'écraser sur cette pauvre porte qui n'avait rien fait. Qu'est ce que j'aimai le petit surnom que je lui avais trouvé. Il le détestait plus que tout au monde et s'énervait dès que je le prononçai. Je n'avais aucune idée s'il reflétait la vérité ou pas et honnêtement, je ne voulais même pas savoir! Rien que d'imaginer... Eurk! J'en avais des frissons! Je fonçai dans ma chambre pour me préparer puisque j'avais rendez-vous avec Paul juste après. Je passai la plupart de mon temps avec lui sauf quand il était occupé avec la meute. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire puisque tous mes amis étaient des loups. Je m'étais rapprochée de Emily et de Kim mais je ne me voyais pas encore passé tout mon temps avec elles.

Ma vie était tout simplement parfaite en ce moment. J'étais avec un garçon génial et par la même occasion fou amoureux de moi et ma relation avec mon frère était redevenue comme avant cette dispute. Que pouvais-je souhaiter de plus?

* * *

Je vous avez prévenus, c'est vraiment court!


	15. Chapter 15

Et voici le nouveau chapitre qui se déroule **4 ans plus tard! **J'espère que vous allez aimez et j'espère vous retrouvez plus bas!^^

_Elo: C'est un peu la relation que j'ai avec mes frères et ma soeur et le reste de ma famille en fait!^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 15:

C'est en m'éveillant que ma main cogna quelque chose de dur et qu'un grognement se fit entendre. Quant à moi, je poussa un cri de douleur, je venais sûrement de me briser la main. En voulant m'étirer, j'avais mis un coup de poing dans le nez de Paul. Je partis dans un fou rire alors qu'il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Je venais de tirer le loup de son sommeil et cela ne sembla pas lui plaire.

-Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu n'as rien senti alors que j'ai la main brisée, dis-je avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

-Je suis un homme battu, soupira t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller te plaindre? Je suis sûre que la police va te croire. Un grand gaillard comme toi ne peux absolument pas se défendre contre une femme de ma taille.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me moquer davantage quand il m'embrassa. Il se positionna au dessus de moi et comme toujours, je savais comment cela allait se terminer. Depuis quelques temps, nous ne faisions que ça dans l'espoir que je tombe enceinte. Nous en avions parlés longuement et nous avions décidés d'essayer. C'était en voyant Emily et Sam avec leur fille, Gabrielle, qui nous avait confortés dans notre décision. Nous avions voulu garder le secret quelques temps mais avec cette foutue télépathie des loups... Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester ça! Je ne vous raconte pas la fois où j'avais fait une surprise à Paul pour son anniversaire. Je l'avais attendu en petite tenue mais il avait fallu qu'il partage ce souvenir avec tout le monde. Seth n'avait pas osé me regarder dans les yeux pendant une semaine. Et Jared avait passé son temps à se moquer de moi mais à première vue, ça lui avait donné quelques idées pour Kim.

-Paul! Je dois aller à l'aéroport, dis-je entre deux baisers.

-On a le temps!

Je luttai contre mes envies et son emprise pour sortir du lit sous son regard de chien battu. Je filai prendre une douche rapide afin d'être prête à l'heure. Leah revenait aujourd'hui de son voyage en Europe. Et deux mois, c'était extrêmement long!

Avant un dernier baiser, je quittai mon domicile pour aller chercher Sue et Seth. Nous avions convenus ou plutôt je les avais convaincus d'accepter que je les emmène. J'arrivai à peine qu'ils étaient déjà à l'extérieur et nous filâmes à l'aéroport. Nous étions tous impatients de la revoir. C'est que cette peste nous avait terriblement manqué. Même si je la voyais de moins en moins souvent à cause de mon travail et de Paul, elle restait ma meilleure amie.

Par chance, son avion était en retard et nous pûmes arriver à temps. Seth n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur place, impatient que sa sœur rentre au pays. La relation qu'ils entretenaient, tous les deux, étaient bien plus fortes que dans les autres familles. Pour ma part, cela faisait déjà un moment que je n'avais pas vu mon frère. Jacob était parti avec les Cullen s'étant imprégné de Renesmée. Quand ils avaient déménagés, ne voulant pas rester loin d'elle, il les avait suivit même s'il revenait de temps en temps.

Mes réflexions furent coupés par Leah qui se jetait dans mes bras. Elle était encore plus radieuse qu'auparavant et avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse. Suite à l'accouchement de Emily, j'avais senti sa jalousie à l'égard de sa cousine même s'il avait oublié Sam. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la rancœur qui s'était incrustée en elle, à jamais.

Nous nous mîmes en route, Leah étant impatiente de retourner à la Réserve.

-Comment s'est passé ton séjour? lui demanda Sue.

-C'était génial! Si vous ne me manquiez pas autant, j'y serai sûrement restée.

Leah nous détailla ses vacances, les endroits qu'elle avait visité mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me parlait pas de tout. Avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un? Pourtant en arrivant à la Push, elle n'avait rien dit de cela. Je décidai de rester un peu avec eux avant de les laisser en famille.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, Paul n'était déjà plus là. Je pris donc place devant la télévision, zappant sur chaque chaîne jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un film à peu près potable. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je lui sautai dessus pour rattraper le coup de ce matin.

Il se détacha brusquement de moi et je compris pourquoi, seulement quand j'entendis Embry me saluer. Oh! C'est pas vrai!

-Elle est folle de moi, qu'est ce que tu veux? rit-il.

-Je ne voudrai pas déranger, se moqua Embry. Je vois que Rachel a certaines envies que tu te dois de satisfaire.

-Ouais, et c'est comme ça tous les jours.

-T'as fini oui? dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Je vais passer pour quoi après?

-T'inquiètes pas, me rassura Embry. On sait déjà tout de ta vie sexuelle. On se rappelle tous de l'anniversaire de Paul.

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que je retournai m'asseoir devant le programme télé. Même quand je serai une grand mère, ils arriveraient à me rappeler cet épisode. Heureusement, je n'étais pas la seule dans cette situation. Je partageai mon fardeau avec Kim et Emily. Bien que Sam se maitrisait beaucoup plus que les deux autres énergumènes.

...

Je finissais de m'habiller alors que Paul s'énervait sur le temps que je prenais dans la salle de bain. Je jetai le test de grossesse dans la poubelle avant de me regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants avant de sortir le rejoindre. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de ce test puisqu'à chaque fois, il s'excitait rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir un enfant et à chaque fois, c'était la même déception.

Le médécin nous avait dit que cela prenait parfois du temps et que nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter.

-Mademoiselle est enfin prête?

-Oui, soupirai-je. Et pourquoi est ce que Sam veut tous nous inviter à déjeuner?

-J'en sais rien! Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

-Tu crois que Emily est encore enceinte.

-Tu plaisantes? Gabrielle a tout juste six mois.

Mais après tout? Que pouvait-il bien vouloir nous dire? Ils étaient déjà mariés, il avaient déjà un enfant alors qu'est ce qu'il restait? Nous fûmes les derniers à arriver et Embry ne put s'empêcher de lancer une blague graveleuse. Je vous laisse imaginer l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé à notre retard.

Nous étions tous installés à table et je constatai qu'il y avait une assiette en plus. Déjà que nous avions du mal à tous se tenir ici...

-Qui manque t-il? demandai-je.

Sam se leva et nous annonça qu'il avait reçu la visite surprise d'une vieille amie. Tout le monde se regardaient, se demandant de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il coupa court à nos interrogations et une jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce. Les garçons se levèrent pour la saluer mais tout comme Kim, je n'en menais pas large. Tout ce que je pouvais dire d'elle, c'est qu'elle était sublime, magnifique et j'en passe. La peau mâte, des cheveux aussi blonds que les blés, des jambes à faire pâlir n'importe quels mannequins et un visage de poupée. Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme elle pouvait bien faire à la Push?

Je me sentais complètement isolée du reste du groupe, heureusement que Kim était dans la même situation que moi.

-Rachel, Kim. Voici ma cousine, Cassidy, dit Sam en nous présentant la nouvelle venue.

Après des présentations, nous commençâmes à dîner et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais jalouse. Elle semblait très proche de Paul, un peu trop à mon goût. Je savais bien que je n'avais rien à craindre, que Paul ne me trahirait jamais mais je ne pouvais empêcher ce sentiment de s'incruster en moi. De plus, j'appris qu'elle était au courant du petit secret. Même si ce n'était arrivé que par hasard quand Paul n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler devant elle, je l'avais en travers de la gorge. On ne m'avait expliqué que parce que Paul s'était imprégné de moi alors que j'étais tout de même la sœur de Jacob.

J'essayai de paraître le plus neutre possible mais cette fille ne m'annonçait rien de bien.

* * *

Voici donc la mise en situation avec un bref résumé de la vie de Rachel et une nouvelle arrivée!

Qu'en pensez-vous?


	16. Chapter 16

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais j'avais plus de facilités à écrire sur ma fic sur les Volturis. J'y peux rien! J'adore les méchants!^^_

_Bref! Comme toujours, le chapitre n'est pas très long mais vous êtes habitués avec moi, non?_

_Et vous avez de la chance puisque ff ne voulait pas que je publie! Beaucoup ont dû le remarquer, il y avait un bug, le chapitre aurait dû arriver samedi mais ne le voilà que maintenant! Après avoir bataillé, vous avez le chapitre grâce à Doumbea qui a eu le conseil grâce à Butterlfy! Vous pouvez donc leur dire merci!  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 16:

Depuis ce matin, le téléphone ne cessait de sonner. A croire que mon patron était le seul médecin de Forks. Cela faisait deux ans que j'avais trouvé ce poste de secrétaire et je m'y plaisais assez. Le cabinet était occupé par deux médecins: le père et son fils. Ce dernier avait énormément de clientes. Les femme s'empressaient de prendre rendez-vous avec lui. Et ça se comprenait. Il était... à tomber par terre. Grand, musclé, blond, yeux bleus. Bref, parfait! Il avait aussi le don d'agacer Paul alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Cependant, je lui avait tellement parlé de lui et de ses nombreuses qualités qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le rencontrer.

Quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, il m'invita d'ailleurs à déjeuner avec lui. Jake Graham était courtisé par de nombreuses femmes mais il était toujours célibataire. Je m'étais déjà posée la question de sa sexualité mais je ne le connaissais pas assez pour lui poser la question.

Nous mangeâmes sur une terrasse appréciant la douceur de cette journée et le peu de chaleur que le soleil daignait nous offrir aujourd'hui. Parfois, j'aurai aimé m'en aller dans une région où il faisait plus chaud. L'humidité et la pluie de Forks n'était pas ce que je préférai.

-Ne riez pas! Je vous assure qu'elle m'a touché les fesses.  
-Madame White? Elle a plus de 70 ans! Vous mentez!  
-C'est justement à cet âge là qu'elles sont les plus dangereuses.

Nous continuâmes de plaisanter de tout et de rien durant tout le temps libre que nous avions, c'est à dire très peu puisque le cabinet comptait beaucoup de clients.

Ce déjeuner m'aura apprit que la veuve White était une femme séductrice. Je ne la verrai plus jamais de la même façon mais je la comprenais. Même si Paul était attirant, Jake n'était pas mal du tout. Quant à son postérieur qu'elle avait tâté, je devais admettre qu'elle avait de la chance. Quoi? Après tout, il n'était pas interdit de regarder. De toute façon, je n'irai jamais voir ailleurs. J'étais entièrement satisfaite de ma relation avec Paul. Et dans tous les sens du termes...  
Mais je ne devais pas penser à ce côté là de notre relation pendant mon travail. Trop tard! Des visions peu catholiques me parvenaient sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'étais définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Paul Yiruma.

...

Je posai mes clés sur la commode de l'entrée et m'empressai de m'allonger sur le canapé. Qui avait dit que le travail de secrétaire n'était pas fatiguant? Bien entendu, je n'avais pas à me plaindre à côté des ouvriers et autres mais tout de même!

Je regardai l'horloge et m'étonnai que Paul ne soit toujours pas là. Il était toujours rentré avant moi de son travail d'habitude. Il travaillait dans un petit garage des environs depuis un moment déjà. Peu importe, il avait dû être retardé et puis un peu de temps seule ne me ferait pas de mal. Et pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour rendre visite à Leah? Ma meilleure amie m'avait terriblement manqué durant son voyage et j'avais surtout envie d'avoir tous les détails croustillants qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire devant sa mère et son frère.

Après trois sonneries, elle décrocha enfin et je l'invitai à la maison. Elle ne chercha pas à se défiler et arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je lui servis un verre d'eau et attaquai tout de suite le vif du sujet.

-C'est juste pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir?  
-Bien sûr que non! m'offusquai-je. Mais c'est la partie la plus intéressante, rajoutai-je en riant.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?  
-Tu as l'air différente depuis que tu es revenu.

Si un jour on m'avait dit que Leah rougirait, je ne l'aurai sûrement pas cru. Elle sembla se plonger dans ses souvenirs et elle se mit à sourire toute seule. Je lui mis un coup de coude pour la ramener sur la même planète que moi.

-Il s'appelle comment?  
-Comment as tu deviné qu'il y avait un garçon?  
-On se connaît depuis très longtemps, et ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es ma meilleure amie. La seule quand on y pense.  
-Et Kim et Emily?  
-Ce n'est pas pareil! Et ne changes pas de sujet jeune fille. Je veux tout savoir.  
-D'accord, soupira t-elle. Il s'appelle Benjamin, c'est un français.  
-Et depuis quand parles-tu cette langue?  
-Aucune importance, il se débrouille en anglais donc aucun problème!  
-Et puis, il y a des choses pour lesquelles on n'a pas besoin de communiquer.  
-C'est pas vrai! Tu deviens aussi perverse que Paul.

Sur ce dernier point, elle n'avait peut être pas tort mais j'avais toujours été ainsi, c'est juste que cette partie de moi même était restée enfouie pendant un moment. Et puis, pourquoi seuls les garçons auraient le droit de faire ce genre de remarque? Embry ne se gênait pas pour m'en faire.  
Leah finit par me raconter sa rencontre dans la capitale française. Et à l'entendre, elle avait l'air sérieusement attaché à lui bien qu'elle lui ait donné du fil à retordre au début. Malheureusement, elle avait dû rentrer.

-C'est étonnant que Paul ne m'ait rien dit.  
-Comment ça?  
-Et bien avec votre télépathie et tout...

-Oui mais je ne suis pas transformée depuis mon retour. Et puis, on le fait de moins en moins. Les vampires ne s'aventurent plus trop par ici depuis que les Cullens sont partis.

Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de rencontrer cette famille mais quand j'avais apprit qu'ils se mêlaient aux humains, ça m'avait fait un choc. Savoir que certains vivaient peut être parmi nous...  
Je continuai de lui poser toutes sortes de questions sur ce jeune homme. Les étoiles plein les yeux, elle me détailla tout son séjour.

Quand elle repartit environ une heure plus tard, je commençai à m'inquiéter pour Paul. Il aurait au moins pu prévenir. Cependant, Leah m'éclaira sur les actes de mon chère et tendre, ce qui ne fut pas pour me rassurer.

-Il est chez Sam et Emily.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là haut?  
-Cassidy y habite pendant quelques temps.  
-Oh!

Leah sembla comprendre mes pensées sur cette fille. Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si j'étais jalouse. Et il y avait de quoi! Cette fille était un fantasme ambulant et même si je savais que Paul ne me ferait pas de mal en me trahissant de la sorte, ce sentiment restait ancré en moi.

-Elle a toujours fait cet effet.  
-Parce que toi aussi tu la connais?  
-Bien sûr, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais encore avec Sam. Enfin, elle n'était pas encore au top de son physique mais de toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais aimé.  
-Ravie de le savoir!

Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule personne qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Je n'avais pas le droit de la juger alors que je ne la connaissais même pas mais elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Ne devait-on pas se fier à sa première intuition?

Quand elle partit, je me laissa tomber devant un film où on devait encore sauver le monde. Pourquoi ce besoin de faire des films catastrophes? Étais ce un besoin de faire croire aux spectateurs que dans la réalité, il serait capable d'en faire de même. Peu importe de toute façon! Pourquoi fallait-il que je me pose ce genre de questions qui ne servait strictement à rien!

Je somnolai à moitié devant le film quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je ne bougeai même pas par pure flemmardise et je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir prévenus. J'avais le comportement d'une gamine et j'assumai complètement.

Il souleva mes jambes et s'assit en les replaçant sur lui avant de m'embrasser.

-Ou étais-tu?

-Chez Sam, je suis allé voir Cassidy!

-Tu aurais pu me le dire! Ça n'a pas effleuré ton esprit que je puisse m'inquiéter.

-Serais-tu jalouse?

-Non... bien sûr que non, bafouillai-je.

-Je devrai l'être aussi, tu ne crois pas?

-Et pourquoi?

-Et bien quand on déjeune avec un autre homme...

-Attends, tu m'espionnes?

-Non! Mais Cassidy était en ville quand elle t'a vu.

-De quoi elle se mêle?

-Ce n''est pas la peine de te mettre en colère.

Pas la peine? Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois dans ma vie et elle s'empressait de dire à Paul qu'elle m'avait vu avec un autre homme. Bon, dit comme ça, c'est assez louche mais il aurait pu s'énerver alors que ce n'était que Jake.

Il se jeta sur moi en me disant qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il me faisait totalement confiance et j'en passe. Je me sentais honteuse d'être jalouse de cette fille alors que lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas que je passe du temps avec un autre.

J'avais vraiment de la chance d'être avec lui!

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que vous avez aimés? On assiste à l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage en plus de Cassidy._

_Une petite review?  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Bon, avant d'aller faire un gros dodo, je vous poste ce chapitre. Il a mis un peu de temps à venir et je m'en excuse. Bref, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire mis à part un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir et qui me donne envie de continuer!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 17:

J'étais en retard alors que j'essayai d'enfiler une de mes chaussures tout en marchant à cloche pied. Résultat: je tombai de tout mon large sur le sol de notre chambre alors que Paul se mit à rire. Monsieur flemmardait au lit étant donné qu'il commençait plus tard.

-Tu n'as rien?

Il avait quand même fini par s'inquiéter après s'être foutu de moi pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je me relevai en me massant mon genou douloureux sous ses yeux toujours rieurs.

-Très bien. Et puis Jake s'occupera de moi, le taquinai-je.  
-De toute façon, il est gay! déclara t-il en croisant les bras.  
-Ah oui? Et comment tu sais ça toi?  
-C'est simple. Il est beau gosse - pas autant que moi - et médecin. Un mec comme ça n'est pas célibataire. Il est gay!  
-Pourtant il n'en avait pas l'air quand il m'a mit la main aux fesses.

J'avais déclaré sur un ton des plus sérieux alors que Paul était en train de devenir rouge. De plus, il avait arrêté de respirer. Faudrait quand même qu'il y pense. C'était un tout petit peu vital.

-Quoi? hurla t-il en se levant brusquement, enfilant son pantalon. Je vais aller lui faire le portrait... tu...

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit que j'étais pliée en deux. C'était tellement facile de le faire marcher. Quoiqu'à ce stade, il ne marchait plus, il courrait. Je le vis faire une petite moue boudeuse avant de se diriger vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Es tu te crois drôle?  
-Parfaitement!

Il me souleva sans sourciller avant de m'allonger sur le lit.

-On ne se moque pas de Paul Yiruma ma chère.  
-Bien sûr!

Mais avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, je me souvins que j'étais déjà en retard. Je le repoussai pour me lever alors qu'il lâchait un soupir. Une fois prête, je l'embrassai brièvement et me dépêchai de grimper dans la voiture et de mettre le contact. Un quart d'heure, ce n'était pas la mort, n'est ce pas?

Finalement, le docteur Graham m'avait juste dit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Quand je vous disais que j'avais un job de rêve! Mais bizarrement, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir du retard. Jake fit irruption dans le cabinet en attachant sa cravate.

Haussant un sourcil, j'essayai de ne pas trop le dévisager mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer son... état. Les vêtements froissés, les cheveux en pagaille et des cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière.

-Et bien... je... une panne de réveil. Et vous savez comment est mon père? Je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère.

-Bien sûr! Comment s'appelle t-elle?

-Mademoiselle Black? Auriez-vous oublié que je suis votre supérieur?

Je baissai la tête, honteuse, alors qu'il restait tout aussi sérieux.

-Je plaisantai Rachel! rajouta t-il.

Il finit par partir en me disant que je n'avais pas à me faire de soucis et que je pouvais être autant familière que je le voulais avec lui. A croire que tous les hommes que je connaissais avaient un humour déplorable... Même si en y pensant, j'avais fait un coup du même genre le matin même. Mais ce n'était pas pareil!

-Rachel!

Je me tournai vers la fille qui venait de me héler dans la rue. Kim courait vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut! me dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Après lui avoir rendu la politesse, je lui demandai ce qu'elle faisait en ville.

-Quelques courses mais comme j'ai la poisse, il fallut que je tombe en panne.

-On dirait que je tombe à pic.

-Honnêtement, je ne traînai pas vers ton boulot par hasard.

-Que ferais-tu sans moi?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture en parlant de tout et de rien même si le principal sujet était les deux énergumènes qui nous servaient de petits-amis. Et vu ce que me racontait Kim sur les idioties de son cher et tendre, j'étais plutôt bien tombé. Je ne savais pas trop comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et tout ça mis à part que cela s'était passé au lycée. Elle n'en parlait pas énormément.

Devais-en conclure que tout n'avait pas été tout rose entre eux? Sûrement! Après tout, loup-garou ou pas, ça restait une histoire entre un homme et une femme.

Tout en parlant, riant et en chantant comme des folles, nous arrivâmes à la Push. Je la déposai devant chez elle, maison qu'elle partageait avec Jared depuis que son père avait emménagé ailleurs.

-Tu ne veux pas entre boire quelque chose?

-Oh! Je ne sais pas! Paul doit m'attendre.

Il devait déjà être rentré mais après tout, il ne s'était pas gêné pour me faire attendre la dernière fois. C'était assez puéril quand y pense mais je n'avais jamais dit que j'étais très mature. Je coupai le contact et descendis du véhicule.

Quand nous débarquâmes dans le salon, Jared était avachi dans le canapé en train de regarder un match de basket.

-Rachel! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je peux partir si tu veux?

Alors que Kim partait chercher de quoi nous hydrater, je pris place à côté de lui.

-Paul sait que tu es là?

-Non! Mais il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de tout mes faits et gestes.

-Je disais juste ça pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

-C'est bon! Il ne va pas paniquer parce que je rentre un peu plus tard que d'habitude.

-C'est pas sur! intervint Kim en posant mon verre devant moi. C'est qu'ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à imaginer des choses.

-Pas du tout! s'offusqua Jared.

-Dois-je te rappeler le jour où je suis partie faire des courses pendant que tu dormais? Tu as alerté toute la Push.

-Mais... non... c'est pas vrai! Et pis, j'ai un truc à faire.

Pour ne pas avoir à subir d'autres piques et aussi nous laisser entre filles, il sortit de la maison. Mais même s'il venait de nier ce que nous avancions, il fallait avouer que c'était la stricte vérité. Il arrivait qu'ils deviennent complètement paranoïaques. L'exemple de Kim suffisait à illustrer cette vérité.

-Où est ce qu'il est parti? finis-je par demander car après tout, il n'avait pas dix milles endroits où il pouvait se rendre.

-Sûrement chez Sam! Il passe sa vie là haut, comme les autres en fait. Il serait temps qu'ils se rendent compte que nous ne sommes plus des adolescents et que nous avons chacun nos vies.

-Je crois que c'est peine perdu!

-De toute façon, ils ont une nouvelle excuse à présent pour y aller. Cette fille... Cassidy... Comme c'est une vieille amie à eux tous.

-M'en parle pas! L'autre fois, Paul avait disparu et pour une fois que c'est moi qui m'inquiétais pour lui.

-Tu dois vraiment être jalouse, non? Même si avec l'imprégnation, on a rien à craindre.

-Tout comme toi, non?

-Jared n'est pas sorti avec.

L'information mit un certain temps à monter jusqu'à mon pauvre et faible cerveau. Sorti? Paul... et... Cassidy. D'accord, ils étaient proches mais je n'avais pas penser qu'ils aient pu... Pourquoi est ce que ça m'étonnait tant que ça de toute façon? J'aurai dû m'y attendre.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant? demanda t-elle en se rongeant les ongles. Désolée! Je pensai que tu le savais. C'est Jared qui me l'a dit.

-Aucune importance! C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-J'aime Paul. Paul m'aime, la vie est belle.

Même si c'était la stricte vérité, j'avais ce sentiment d'appréhension qui ne me quitta pas jusqu'à ce que je rentre. J'avais passé un agréable moment avec Kim et malgré tous ces efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à me changer les idées. De plus, elle ne m'avait pas cru quand j'avais dit que je me fichai totalement du passé de Paul. Je savais bien qu'il avait eu de nombreuses copines enfin si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Il avait juste profité de la vie en attendant de rencontrer celle qui lui était destiné, c'est à dire moi. Néanmoins, j'en arrivai à un terrible constat. Je n'étais pas du tout le style de filles qu'il aimait habituellement. Certes, je n'avais pas rencontré toutes ses ex - heureusement - mais elles étaient toutes blondes, fines et belles. Alors que j'étais brune, avec quelques formes et je n'étais pas un top-model. Sans l'imprégnation, il ne m'aurait jamais regardé. Stop Rachel! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Ça me rappelait le début de notre relation quand j'avais apprit tout ses petits secrets et que j'avais eu du mal à accepter l'imprégnation.

J'avais à peine poussé la porte que Paul se jeta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je savais qu'il était du genre fougueux mais à ce point... Quand je réussi à me détacher de lui avec tous les efforts du monde et même si je ne mettais pas toute ma volonté, je l'observai pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser la femme la plus magnifique du monde.

-Alors soit tu as fait une bêtise, soit tu as bu je ne sais quoi.

-Pas du tout! J'ai juste envie de... toi.

-Je t'arrête, dis-je avant qu'il ne m'embrasse de nouveau. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes entrés dans la période rouge du mois.

-Y a un match de foot à la télé, me lança t-il avant de repartir vers le salon.

Je mis quelque secondes à me rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'allai le rejoindre alors qu'il était vraiment devant un match.

-Tu veux que je t'apporte une bière tant qu'on y est?

-Ca serait vraiment gentil.

-Rêves pas trop. Est ce je ne suis qu'un moyen d'assouvir tes pulsions sexuelles?

-Bien sûr que non!

-J'ai eu un doute pendant un moment.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de me dire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Encore heureuse! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il passe son temps devant la télévision, une bière à la main. Mon Dieu! Dans quel était serait-il? Parce que même s'il n'y avait pas que le physique dans la vie, il n'empêchait pas que j'étais complètement folle de son corps. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir un apollon pareil? Il était entièrement à moi et personne ne pouvait s'interposer entre nous. Sauf peut être Cassidy.

-Dis moi, Cassidy et toi, vous êtes sortis ensemble?

-Euh... je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça. Et puis, c'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Comment tu es au courant?

-Kim!

-C'est vrai, Jared m'a dit que tu étais chez eux.

-Ne changes pas de discussion! Alors?

-On s'est rencontrés avant que je ne me transforme et je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Sam à l'époque. Enfin, on avait quoi treize ans donc il s'est pas passé grand chose mais j'avais le béguin pour elle si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Puis, je suis devenu cette énorme bête et je l'ai revu pendant qu'elle était à la Push. Disons que nous étions plus âgés et que de fil en aiguille... Enfin, tu vois quoi!

-Et ça n'a pas duré?

-Nous nous sommes justes amusés. En plus, elle est repartie et je savais que ce n'était pas la fille qu'il me fallait, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

-Et comment elle a apprit pour vous?

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est de ma faute. Je me suis énervé pour je ne sais quoi et enfin, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'enfuir donc il a fallut tout lui raconter.

-Je vois!

-L'interrogatoire est fini?

J'acquiesçai avant de me blottir contre lui. Il était fini... pour le moment.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé commun de Cassidy et Paul.

Une petite review?


	18. Chapter 18

Bon, je vous le poste rapidement. Il est tout frais, je viens juste de le finir. Si je ne le poste pas maintenant, je ne le ferai pas avant lundi donc pour ne pas vous faire attendre... En tout cas, on a atteint les 100 reviews, merci à vous tous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 18:

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment je m'étais retrouvée dans cette situation. Pourquoi m'étais-je laissée convaincre aussi facilement par Emily? J'attendais d'ailleurs que cette dernière vienne me chercher. Elle m'avait appelé la veille pour une après-midi entre filles. Nous allions à Port Angeles faire du shopping. Pas que ça m'ennuyait, c'était jute le fait que Cassidy venait qui me dérangeait. Heureusement que Kim et Leah serait aussi présente. Les garçons allaient sûrement tous se rendre chez Sam pour s'occuper de la petite Gabrielle Uley. Des hommes qui se transformaient en loup se faisaient dominer par une petite fille.

En voyant arriver la voiture, je sortis de la maison après avoir salué Paul. Je m'y engouffrai alors que Leah et Kim étaient déjà sur la banquette arrière. Pitié! Faites que cette journée se termine vite. J'aurai dû faire semblant d'être malade!

Même si l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur dans l'habitacle, j'avais juste envie de me tirer une balle. Cassidy parlait, parlait et parlait encore. Étais-je la seule à être ennuyé? Kim l'écoutait et semblait intéresser puisqu'elle lui posait quelques questions. Emily aussi même si elle restait concentrée sur la route.

-Eh! chuchotai-je à Leah. Des nouvelles de Benjamin?

Ma seule réponse fut un regard noir de sa part. J'avais encore fait une bourde?

-Ce n'est pas possible entre nous de toute façon.  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
-Il habite de l'autre côté de l'océan.  
-Et alors? Même pas un appel?  
-De quoi est ce que vous parlez toutes les deux? nous interrompit Cassidy.  
-Rien, lança Leah en reportant son attention sur le paysage qui défilait.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux dans le rétroviseur mais ne posa aucune question. Pas grave! J'aurai tout le temps d'en savoir plus. Après tout, je ne savais pas grand chose de cet homme et s'il était capable d'avoir redonné le sourire à ma meilleure amie, il devait être fabuleux.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, je m'empressai de sortir pour me dégourdir les jambes et ne plus entendre le babillage incessant de ma nouvelle amie. En ce samedi après-midi, le centre commercial allait être bondé.

-Rachel, tu vas bien? m'interrogea Emily en s'approchant de moi.  
-Oui, juste un peu fatiguée.  
-Des vomissements? lança t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Je ne suis pas enceinte.  
-Tu essayes d'avoir un enfant? lança Cassidy.  
-Nous... Paul et moi... c'est un peu dur toute seule.

J'avais dit ça à la fois pour me moquer mais aussi pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. Paul était avec moi, et c'était avec moi qu'il voulait fonder une famille. Pas avec elle! Cela ne sembla pas l'affecter le moins du monde. Peut être qu'en réalité, je voyais le mal là où il n'était pas et qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas me le piquer. Étais-je paranoïaque?

Nous avançâmes en parlant de tout et de rien et finalement, Cassidy n'était pas aussi désagréable que je le pensai. Certes, nous n'allions pas devenir des grandes amis mais une entente cordiale était peut être possible pour nous.

C'est ainsi que l'après-midi commença, dans la bonne humeur même si Leah ne paraissait pas aux anges. Elle aurait sûrement voulu être ailleurs qu'ici et certainement à des centaines de kilomètres de notre pays.

Ce n'est qu'après trois ou quatre magasins de vêtement que l'envie d'étrangler la blonde notre groupe me reprit. Nous étions dans un magasin de lingerie où Kim m'avait lancé quelques blagues douteuses sur l'anniversaire de Paul dont vous connaissez l'histoire. Mon Dieu! Est ce que cette histoire finirait par se faire oublier?

Je m'attardai devant un ensemble noir quand Cassidy vint près de moi. Tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé jusque là mais à croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

-Tu devrais essayer du rouge! me conseilla t-elle.  
-Merci mais je n'aime pas trop cette couleur.  
-Pourtant, Paul en est fou.  
Là, j'avais serré les dents et retenu mes mains qui avaient eu une folle envie de serrer le cou de cette si charmante fille.  
-Ah oui? Je l'ignorai!  
-Nous n'avons pas été ensemble longtemps mais entre nous deux, c'était très... torride, rajouta t-elle tout bas. En tout cas, à chaque fois que je mettais des sous-vêtements rouge, c'était juste... ouah! Ou alors, il était comme ça juste parce que c'était moi.

Suite à sa réplique, elle éclata de rire en s'éloignant alors que je serrai le soutien-gorge que je tenais dans ma main gauche pour éviter d'en faire de même avec cette pouf*****.

-Si tu voyais ta tête, se moqua Leah en s'approchant.  
-Un meurtre? C'est combien d'années de prison? Avec de la chance, si je dis que c'était involontaire, je ressortirai encore jeune et fraîche!  
-Quand on te verra en train de hurler ta joie sur son cadavre, je crois que tout le monde comprendra que c'était tout sauf involontaire.

A cette vision, un sourire sadique s'étira sur mon visage. Quelle était la meilleure méthode? Strangulation? Noyade? Pendaison? Électrification? Que de choix! Alors celle qui me procura le plus de plaisir? Un mélange de tous en fait!

-Eh!

Leah me donna un coup de coude me tirant de mes cruelles pensées pourtant si jouissive. Nous passâmes à la caisse même si pour ma part, je n'avais rien acheté. Plus envie! Et durant le reste de l'après-midi, ma carte bleue ne sortit pas de mon porte-feuille. Cette... Cassidy m'avait coupé toute envie dépensière. Paul pourrait la remercier pour ça. Lui qui se plaignait que je dépensai trop dès fois.

Durant le retour, je dormais à moitié. Du moins, je faisais semblant! Au moins, on me laissait tranquille.

J'étais impatiente de pouvoir rentrer, me reposer tout en me blottissant dans les bras de Paul. C'était vraiment agréable de savoir qu'un loup-garou qui faisait plus de 40° vous attendait à la maison.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensai jusqu'à ce que je rentre pour trouver le silence. Il devait être encore chez Sam. Je posai le maigre sac que j'avais ramené avant de me laisser tomber sur le sofa. Mine de rien, le shopping était épuisant même quand on achetait rien!  
Je commençai à m'assoupir quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Paul penché sur moi, mon sac à la main.

-Me dis pas que tu n'as acheté que ça?  
-Et bien si!  
-Serais-tu devenue raisonnable?

Il l'ouvrit et se mit à fouiller dedans. Un pull et un pantalon, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir.

-Rien pour moi?  
-Et puis quoi encore? Tu n'allais pas croire que j'allai t'acheter un cadeau?  
-De la lingerie, c'est pour nous deux!

Lingerie? La conversation avec Cassidy me revint en mémoire et quand je vis la couleur du maillot qu'il portait, mes envies de meurtres remontèrent à la surface.

-Je voulais acheter un ensemble mais Cassidy m'en a empêché.  
-Ah bon?  
-Oui, elle m'a conseillé de prendre du rouge, dis-je en attrapant son T-shirt.  
-Ah! fit-il en se massant la nuque.

Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à trouver ça déplacé. Enfin, on ne parlait pas de sa vie sexuelle avec un avec l'actuel petite-amie. Les valeurs morales se perdaient de nos jours.

-Il paraîtrait que tu adores cette couleur.  
-Et bien...  
-Et que c'était très... chaud entre vous deux. Je suis ravie de le savoir. C'est un peu comme avec Nate que j'ai rencontré à la fac. N'importe où à tout moment.

Bizarrement, il ne semble pas trouver ma réplique très drôle. Ah Nate! Un vague petit-copain. Nous n'étions pas réellement sortis ensemble, juste du bon temps. Rien de plus!

-Si tu pouvais m'épargner les détails.  
-Alors tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti quand elle m'a dit ça? Sauf que c'était encore pire puisque c'est ton ex qui me l'a dit.  
-Ex, c'est vite dit! On était adolescents, rien de bien sérieux. Et puis, tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte.

Même s'il le disait que je le croyais, j'avais peur de ce que pourrait faire cette peste. J'allai l'embrasser quand le téléphone sonna. C'était Jake au bout du fil.

-Comment ça se passe avec ta nouvelle famille?  
-Très bien! J'ai encore un peu de mal avec Edward mais bon... Et je m'en prends plein la gueule par les autres.  
-Pauvre petit chou! me moquai-je.  
-C'est ça de vivre avec des sangsues, rajouta Paul qui était collé à moi pour entendre.  
-C'est pas vrai! T'es encore avec cet idiot? Quand comptes tu le laisser tomber?  
-Eh! s'offusqua le concerné.  
-J'y pense sérieusement mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise quand je lui annoncerai. Je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.  
-Ah ah!

Paul se mit à bouder et fila s'asseoir devant la télévision. Je m'éloignai un peu pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec mon frère.

-Je n'aurai jamais crû dire ça un jour mais tu me manques.  
-Oh! On fait la minute émotion là?  
-Je suis sérieuse! Je pensai que c'était toi qui vivrai toute ta vie à la Push, pas moi.  
-Tu n'es pas toute seule non plus. Comment va papa? J'ai essayé d'appeler à la maison mais il n'y a personne.  
-Va savoir! Peut être chez Charlie Swan ou chez Sue. C'est un vrai vagabond!

Nous restâmes près d'une demi-heure au téléphone à parler de tout et de rien. Sa vie avec les Cullen se passait plutôt bien même si ça ne l'amusait pas de refaire le lycée. Quant à moi, je lui parlai de la vie à la Push toujours aussi calme si on exceptait quelques vampires par ci par là. Mais aussi de l'arrivante qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment connaître.

Ne plus embêter mon frère comme autrefois me manquait cruellement. Mais au moins, nous ne nous disputions plus. Il fallait bien un bon côté à tout ça!

J'essayai de le réveiller paisiblement mais il était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres et ma seule réponse fut un grognement.

Il se tourna de façon à se retrouver dos à moi.

-C'est pas vrai! Tu peux pas me laisser dormir?

Je restai stupéfaite devant sa réaction et me relevai pour le regarder plus facilement.

-Ce que tu peux être de mauvais poil le matin.

-Si je te réveillai pendant que tu dors, tu réagirais comment?

-Excuses moi d'avoir été aussi brutal!

-Grmff.

-Tu es...

Je soufflai assez fort pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pensai mais il avait l'air de s'en ficher comme de son premier slip. Il trouvait ça brutal? Il allait voir!

Je m'extirpai de sous la couverture et lui attrapai l'oreiller violemment, sa tête allant cogner contre le matelas.

-C'est mieux ainsi?

-Je m'en fiche, lança t-il en me défiant du regard.

Cela ne suffisait pas, je tirai la couverture d'un coup sec me laissant la vue d'un Paul en caleçon. Pas que ça me dérange.

-Ma température corporelle est à plus de 40°, tu m'as plutôt rendu service.

Qu'est ce que je devais répondre à ça? Rien ne l'affectait. Sauf peut être...

-Tant pis, je vais aller m'amuser sous la douche... toute seule.

Et comme je l'avais deviné, cela sembla avoir beaucoup plus d'effet. Il se releva sur un coude et me regarda de haut en bas. Néanmoins, ne voulant sûrement pas lâcher prise, il se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

-Pas grave! J'irai me consoler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui voudrait de toi?

-Cassidy m'accueillera à bras ouvert.

Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle fille mais il avait fallut qu'il prononce son nom. Je n'avais plus envie de rire. J'attrapai des affaires rapides et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Il sembla comprendre que son humour était tout sauf drôle puisqu'il m'appela à travers la porte.

Quand je me décidai enfin à ressortir, je l'avertis que je sortais car j'avais rendez-vous avec Leah, ce qui était absolument faux! Mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui et rien que de les imaginer tous les deux en pleine action. C'est pas vrai! Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, ce serait passé mais non, il a fallut que ce soit elle! Ceux qui me disent que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour, j'aimerai bien les voir à ma place.

Par pure coïncidence, je croisai vraiment Leah qui marchait tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées. Je la rejoignis rapidement et elle n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme que moi. Je ne lui posai pas la question mais j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle pensait à son français.

-Que dis-tu d'une petite balade dans la forêt pour nous changer les idées? lui proposai-je.

-Pourquoi pas? Tu t'es disputée avec Paul?

-Tu penses à Benjamin?

-J'ai compris! On parle de tout sauf de ces deux sujets.

-Je ne te pensai pas si intelligente que ça.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans les bois et commençâmes notre petite randonnée. Je connaissais plutôt bien la forêt donc je n'avais pas vraiment d'inquiétude et puis avec Leah, si nous perdions notre chemin, elle le retrouverait en moins de deux.

Au bout de près d'une demi-heure, je me posai sur un tronc d'arbre pour me reposer. Je n'avais jamais été une grande sportive et la marche en pente, c'était fatiguant. Surtout quand il faisait aussi chaud. Et d'abord, depuis quand faisait-il ce temps à la Push?

Leah s'éloigna quelque peu et regarda dans toutes les directions.

-Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Une odeur étrange. Restes là et ne bouges surtout pas!

-Leah! l'appelai-je alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bois.

Elle fut rapidement hors de ma vue et la panique commença à monter rapidement. Une odeur? Ne me dîtes pas que...

-Magnifique prise, entendis-je derrière moi.

-Et merde, lâchai-je sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

* * *

Alors? A votre avis, qui cela peut-il bien être? Plutôt facile à deviner mais bon...^^

Une petite review?


	19. Chapter 19

Et oui, le nouveau chapitre. Il traîne depuis mercredi dans mon ordi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter et puis, j'étais trop crevée. Je dors à moitié là!^^

Bref, c'est un chapitre auquel je pense depuis le début et que je me suis passée dix milles fois dans ma tête mais pour l'écrire, c'est une toute autre histoire. Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Peut être trop rapide, j'en sais trop rien! Je vous laisse juger par vous même!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 19:

Prudemment, je me retournai pour voir deux hommes plus grand que moi et beaucoup plus imposant me regarder, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. J'étais maintenant "habituée" à ce monde surnaturel ce qui me permit de les identifier. Je n'avais croisé qu'un seul vampire dans ma vie et je n'en gardai pas un très bon souvenir. Je fermai les yeux pour les rouvrir deux secondes après mais ils n'avaient pas disparus. Enfin, pas entièrement. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, l'autre était... derrière moi étant donné la main gelée qui se posa sur mon épaule.

J'étais terrifiée et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Un hurlement se fit entendre. Sûrement Leah sous sa forme de louve. Cependant, ceux qui suivirent furent plus douloureux pour moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on était en train de lui faire mais je commençai à paniquer.

-Nous ferions mieux de filer avant que ces chiens galeux ne débarquent. Jane?

Une petite blonde d'une quinzaine d'années arriva. Son air sadique ne me dit rien qui vaillent. J'aurai largement préféré rester avec le grand baraqué qui m'inspirait plus de confiance qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Et cela malgré son immense sourire.

-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas tué. Sinon, nous allons avoir des problèmes avec ces... choses.  
-Non, seulement à demi-inconsciente.  
-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait? demandai-je d'une voix si faible que je doutai qu'elle m'ait entendu.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est? lança t-elle en me détaillant de haut en bas.  
-Une ravissante humaine même si son odeur laisse à désirer.  
-Merci, lâchai-je sous le choc.

Pas que je veuille faire de l'humour ou quoique ce soit, mais c'était tout de même vexant d'entendre que l'on puait. Le même homme plongea sa tête dans mon cou, humant mon odeur.

-Ils arrivent. Partons!

La phrase de la femme ou fillette claqua comme un ordre. Bien qu'elle paraissait plus jeune, elle semblait dominée les deux autres. Étrange...  
Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser davantage puisqu'un loup de couleur gris clair surgit des arbres. Ce devait être Leah. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être autant blessé que ça finalement. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se torde de douleur par terre.  
Je ne réfléchis pas et essayai de me précipiter sur elle. Cependant un bras se glissa autour de mon cou me faisant comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à bouger si je tenais un tant soit peu à ma vie. Une simple pression sur ma nuque et on pouvait me dire "adieu".

-Où vas-tu? me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Leah cessa de gesticuler au sol et tenta de se relever. Elle devait être extrêmement faible même si elle gardait cette forme.

-Ils sont là, siffla le deuxième homme. Felix, ne la tues pas maintenant.  
-Je n'en ai aucune envie, dit ce dernier en me respirant de nouveau.

Je pensai que mon odeur ne lui plaisait pas. Finalement, j'avais tout de même un certain succès. Pas que j'en sois heureuse mais... enfin, ça flattait toujours l'égo même si c'était un vampire qui n'avait qu'une seule envie: boire votre sang. Vraiment glauque quand même!  
Je fus interrompu une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées certes très intéressantes par des loups qui surgirent d'entre les arbres. Leah les rejoignit à petites foulées même si elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître Paul sous sa forme animal. Sa couleur n'y était pas pour grand chose en réalité. Il semblait sur le point de se jeter à la gorge de mon bourreau. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard et semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas attaquer. Sûrement Sam qui lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger. Toute la meute devait être présente vu leur nombre. Ces vampires n'avaient aucune chance. A moins que... Leah avait dû avoir à faire à je ne sais trop quoi pour se retrouver à se rouler par terre.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre.  
-Demetri, ne dis pas de sottises! Nous savions très bien qu'en nous aventurant ici, nous risquerions de les rencontrer.  
-Fermes là!

Comme tout à l'heure, la voix glaciale de la blonde fouetta l'air et... Felix se tut. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant de pouvoir sur eux? Étais-ce leur chef?

-Nous allons tranquillement partir, nous ne faisions que passer, les informa t-elle.

Ce qui explique pourquoi elle s'est battu avec Leah, et qu'un de ses copains me tienne contre lui. Ils ne font que passer, mon œil! Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas passé leur chemin?

-Quel dommage que nous partions déjà, je suis sûre que nous nous serions très bien entendu, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

J'entendis Paul grogner et faire un pas en avant mais il se stoppa net. Sam avait dû lui ordonner de ne pas bouger.

-Oh! Je vois, fit-il. Tu es la compagne ou plutôt la femelle d'une de ces bêtes, rajouta t-il en défiant Paul du regard.  
-Je préfère le mot petite-amie, ou compagne. Femelle, c'est très péjoratif.  
-Sortir avec animal ne doit pas être intéressant. Un vrai homme serait tellement mieux.

Il murmurait tout contre mon oreille mais assez fort pour que ces paroles atteignent Paul. Il avait envie de le mettre en rogne et à voir son poil hérissé, sa position d'attaque et ses crocs dévoilés, ça avait tout l'air de marcher.

-Nous allons partir et bien entendu, vous ne ferez rien pour nous empêcher. Mon Dieu! Reprenez votre forme humaine, je déteste parler dans le vide.

L'exaspération dans sa voix était perceptible et les loups durent le comprendre. Un d'eux alla se cacher derrière les arbres et ce fut Jared qui en ressortit. Ce ne devrait pas plutôt être Sam? A moins que celui-ci préfère rester sous sa forme de loup pour mieux pouvoir communiquer avec les autres. Oui, ce devait être pour ça!

-Enfin... j'ai crû que vous étiez idiots. Je disais donc que nous allions partir tranquillement sans combat.  
-Lâchez là! ordonna t-il.  
-Je n'en ai pas envie. Elle me plaît beaucoup, rit Felix en resserrant sa poigne. Peut être que vous pourriez me la laisser.  
-Je pense avoir mon mot à dire, non?  
-Je l'aime déjà.  
-On attendra de se connaître un peu plus avant de faire des grandes déclarations d'amour.  
-C'est avec plaisir que j'apprendrai à connaître toutes tes facettes.  
-Super, je n'attends que ça, ironisai-je.

Un grognement se fit entendre, ce qui sembla réjouir mon nouvel admirateur. En même temps, je comprenais la réaction de Paul. Moi qui lui faisais une crise de jalousie à propos de Cassidy, je me mettais à flirter avec un vampire.

-Relâchez là, répéta Jared.  
-Fais-le! exigea la petite blonde.  
-Dommage, nous aurions fait un très beau couple!

Il me poussa et j'atterris dans les bras de Jared qui me rattrapa en me demandant si j'allai bien. Plutôt bien si on oublie le fait que j'aurai pu me faire tuer par un vampire plutôt dans le genre séducteur.

-Nous espérons que vous ne remettrez plus les pieds ici.  
-Nous étions juste de passages. Nous savons à quel point cette ville est importante aux yeux des Cullen. Nous ne pouvions leur rendre une petite visite sans passer par ici.  
-Pourquoi allez-vous les voir?  
-Il est bien curieux le gamin, lança... Demetri il me semble.  
-Juste vérifier si le monstre qu'ils ont créés est bien comme ils l'avaient promis.  
-C'est le cas!  
-Comme si j'allai me fier aux dires d'un... chien.

Jared resta calme malgré la provocation de la vampire. A sa place, Paul aurait déjà fait un carnage. Quand la conversation prit fin, les vampires s'éloignèrent doucement sans pour autant tourner le dos à la meute.

-J'espère que l'on se reverra. L'éternité, c'est très amusant à deux.

Cet homme avait beau être un vampire non "végétarien", il n'empêchait qu'il était plutôt amusant. Et le vague sourire que j'affichai n'échappa pas à Paul qui se changea immédiatement sans prendre la peine d'aller se rhabiller dans les arbres. Jared partit ainsi que toute la meute. Ils allaient sûrement patrouiller dans les environs pour être sûrs que les trois autres décampent.

-Est ce que ça va?  
-Ouais, il était... gentil.

Ba oui, les vampires gentils, c'est tellement courant! Qui a dit que les vampires n'étaient que des êtres sanguinaires?

-Oui, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec.  
-Oh je t'en prie!  
-Quoi? Tu le prends mal quand je fais une blague sur Cassidy et moi, mais toi, tu dragues une sangsue.  
-Tu appelles ça draguer! C'est à se demander comment tu as fait pour sortir avec autant de filles.  
-En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.  
-Non mais je rêve! J'aurai pu me faire tuer et toi, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse!

Voilà, il m'avait de nouveau énervé! Franchement, comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui? Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions!

-Tu veux qu'on continue à se disputer?  
-Non, je dois patrouiller!

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il se re-transforma pour disparaître dans les arbres. Il allait revenir, n'est ce pas? Il n'allait quand même pas m'abandonner dans une forêt ou des vampires se baladaient tranquillement il y a à peine quelques secondes. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait puisque cinq minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant de fierté quand même!  
Heureusement que je connaissais la forêt plutôt bien. Quand j'en ressortis - saine et sauve - je décidai de ne pas rentrer chez moi. Je me dirigeai donc vers la maison des Clearwater. J'avais envie de parler avec Leah et ainsi de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Néanmoins, quand je frappai à la porte, seul Sue était là. Elle me fit entrer et me servit à boire.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Il s'est passé quelque chose?  
-Leah n'est toujours pas rentré?  
-Non, elle est partie ce matin, je ne l'ai toujours pas revu. Mais tout à l'heure, un loup à hurler et Seth est parti.  
-Oui, je sais!

Je lui racontai donc ce qui venait de passer et malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage, elle m'assura qu'elle ne se faisait pas de soucis.

-Ce vampire ne t'a rien fait?  
-Non!  
-Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas en parler. Après tout, je ne suis que la mère de ta meilleure amie.  
-Vous savez bien que non! Vous avez été une seconde mère pour moi quand...

Je n'avais pas envie de parler du décès de ma mère. Même après tout ce temps, je n'arrivai toujours pas à en parler. Sue embraya donc sur un autre sujet: Paul.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive en ce moment.  
-Un couple sans dispute ne tient jamais.  
-C'est à cause de cette fille.  
-Tu ne dois pas te faire de soucis. Paul n'aimera que toi.  
-Je le sais bien mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être jalouse.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de me réconforter mais rien n'y fit. Nous dûmes passer près d'une heure à parler de tout et de rien.

-Maman! Rachel a...

Leah arriva comme une furie dans la cuisine où nous étions installés et me fixa.

-Qu'est ce que... Tu es au courant que Paul a rameter toute la Push parce que tu avais disparu?  
-Ah oui? Et bien, comme tu vois, je vais bien et ta mère n'est pas menaçante.  
-Je vais lui dire que tu es là.  
-Tu peux rajouter que je rentrerai quand j'en aurai envie. Enfin, si vous me permettez de rester ici? rajoutai à l'adresse de la propriétaire des lieux.

Leah partit quelques instants avant de revenir pour s'asseoir autour de la table. C'est ainsi que je restai avec les deux femmes Clearwater jusqu'au dîner. Seth nous rejoignit et j'acceptai l'invitation à dîner. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, pas maintenant. Je préférai attendre que Paul soit coucher. Peut être allait-il m'attendre? Je n'en savais trop rien!

Quand je fus enfin sur le chemin, je traînai des pieds, mettant le plus de temps possible. Qui plus est, j'étais exténuée! J'avais eu une rude journée rempli d'émotions. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se disputait avec son petit ami puis qu'on rencontrait des vampires et qu'on se re-disputait avec son copain. J'en avais vraiment marre! Cela allait-il finir un jour?

Je poussai la porte et apparemment, Paul dormait déjà. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagée de voir qu'il était déjà couché et de pouvoir être ainsi tranquille ou si je regrettai qu'il ne m'ait pas attendu.

Quand je me glissai sous la couverture, il était dos à moi mais j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il était réveillé. Il y avait une chose qui me le prouvait. En temps normal, il était un redoutable ronfleur. Oui, ça cassait vraiment son image d'homme sexy. Rajoutez à cela tous les petits travers quotidiens et vous cassez son image.

-Tu t'es bien amusé?

Sa voix tranchante me fut plus mal que s'il m'avait crié dessus.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler de tout ça?  
-Je suis fatiguée! J'ai envie de dormir!  
-Alors on ne s'adresse plus la parole?  
-C'est une solution.

Je sentis qu'il se retournait mais je ne pouvais pas le voir étant donné que je lui tournai le dos. Une main se glissa autour de ma taille alors qu'il plongeait sa tête dans mon cou. Il se contenta de rester dans cette position sans rien dire de plus. Et puis, je n'étais pas trop mal.

* * *

_Et voici donc la fin. Alors qu'avez vous pensé de chapitre? Est-il mieux que je le pense? Ou pire?_

_Rachel et Paul vont-ils encore se disputer?_

_Leah va t-elle avoir des nouvelles de son français? Ba oui, je vais pas l'oublier quand même!_

_Bref, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_Non ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bel et bien le chapitre 20 de cette fiction. Et dire qu'au début, je pensai faire une dizaine de chapitres mais j'aime beaucoup trop ce couple pour me séparer d'eux maintenant sans les faire souffrir un peu plus!^^_

_J'espère avoir bien répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi. Il m'arrive souvent d'être perdu avec ce site!^^_

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 20:

Je démarrai la voiture puis commençai à rouler en direction du cabinet. Le week-end était fini et la vie reprenait son cours. Tout avait été si étrange. La situation entre Paul et moi restait pourtant très tendue. C'est à peine si nous nous étions adressés la parole. Que fallait-il que je dise? Que je fasse? D'un côté, je lui en voulais de m'avoir abandonné en pleine forêt, complètement seule mais de l'autre, je savais qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il n'avait agit que par fierté. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je tombe sur le seul loup orgueilleux et colérique de toute la Push?

Je me garai près du cabinet mais restai à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à travailler mais j'y étais obligée. Trois petits coups furent frappés sur la vitre du côté passager et je vis Jake qui me regardait, soucieux. Je descendis donc et allai le saluer.

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous tracasse.  
-Parce que vous êtes devin en plus d'être médecin.  
-J'ai de multiples facettes que vous ne connaissez pas. Alors? insista t-il.  
-Une petite dispute, rien de grave!  
-Pourtant, à votre mine, je dirai que c'est plus important que ce que vous me dites.

Que voulait-il dire que je lui dise? Je l'appréciais énormément mais il restait mon patron. Je n'allai tout de même pas lui raconter ma vie. Mais une personne mît fin à mon choix. Cassidy arrivait face à nous, rayonnante et souriante. Elle me salua avant d'en faire de même avec Jake. Mais ce qui me surprit fut le fait qu'elle le connaissait. Avais-je raté quelque chose?

-Il faudrait qu'on passe une nouvelle soirée ensemble, rien que tous les deux!

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mais que voulait-elle dire par "nouvelle". Ils avaient donc déjà passés la nuit ensemble. C'est qu'elle ne perdait pas de temps pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

-Vous vous connaissez?

Jake parut soudainement gêné ce qui n'était guère étonnant quand on savait que j'étais tout de même son employé et que sa vie sexuelle ne me regardait pas.

-Un peu... dit-il en balayant la question d'un geste de la main.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la nuit torride qu'on a passés ensemble?

Jake se mit à tripoter sa cravate nerveusement en regardant partout sauf dans ma direction.

-Vous devez avoir à faire, je vais vous laissez!

Cassidy lui lança un dernier regard aguicheur et partit en roulant des fesses comme ce n'était pas permit! Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester cette femme?

-Alors vous êtes ensemble?  
-C'est vite dit! J'ai été boire un verre avec un ami et on s'est croisés.  
-A croire qu'elle couche avec toutes les personnes que j'apprécie.  
-Vous m'appréciez?  
-C'est une façon de changer de discussion?  
-Oui!

Je décidai donc de ne plus aborder ce sujet non seulement par respect pour lui mais aussi pour ne pas parler de cette fille qui avait décidé de me pourrir la vie. D'accord, j'étais peut être parano en imaginant qu'elle avait, intentionnellement, couché avec lui. Non, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à faire cela.

-Au fait Rachel, un de mes amis devrait passer pour le déjeuner, vous pourrez me prévenir quand il arrivera.

Il fila dans son bureau tandis que j'allumai l'ordinateur et réceptionnai les premiers appels. Avant de travailler ici, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il y avait autant de monde qui allait chaque jour le médecin même si pour certains, ce n'était que dans leur tête.

La matinée se déroula comme tous les jours sans rien de bien intéressant jusqu'à ce que son ami n'arrive. Combien y avait-il de chances pour que Jake se soit envoyé en l'air avec Cassidy? Les chances étaient vraiment minimes mais combien de chances y avait-il pour que cet ami soit le garçon avec qui j'avais couché la première fois et qui m'avait jeté juste après?

Nous nous contentions de nous regarder sans rien dire, tous les deux sous le choc. Je n'avais jamais pensé le revoir un jour. Même dans la Push, je ne l'avais jamais croisé alors pourquoi maintenant? Il avait l'air encore plus gêné que moi se raclant la gorge sans pour autant sortir un seul son.

-Je... je ne pensai pas te trouver ici, finit-il par dire.  
-Je pourrai dire la même chose.  
-Jake m'avait dit que sa secrétaire s'appelait Rachel mais je n'ai pas pens que ce puisse être toi.  
-Et moi, je ne pensai pas que tu étais son ami. Il est tout le contraire de toi.  
-Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément pour tout ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs, si tu tiens à me frapper, ne te gênes pas.  
-Crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.  
-Je m'en doute, j'ai été un véritable salaud avec toi mais je ne te demanderai jamais pardon parce que je sais que tu n'excuseras jamais mes actes passés.  
-Tu as fini?

Il acquiesça silencieusement et je me levai pour aller prévenir Jake. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que nous nous retrouvions? Sa présence ne faisait que faire remonter toute ma rancune à la surface. Tout ceci s'était passé il y a longtemps mais je n'arrivai pas à oublier les regrets qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur et la haine que j'éprouvai pour cet être abject. A l'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait murit mais je n'y croyais pas. Pour moi, il serait toujours le garçon qui s'était joué de moi pendant mon adolescence, qui m'avait fait perdre foi en l'amour, et à cause de qui j'avais eu énormément de mal à faire confiance aux hommes. Si je n'avais jamais rencontré Paul, j'en serais toujours incapable aujourd'hui.

-Owen, s'écria Jake en le prenant dans ses bras dans une accolade qui se voulait viril. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. N'est-elle pas géniale?  
-Bien sûr! Elle est formidable.  
-Rachel! Voulez-vous venir déjeuner avec nous?  
-Non! répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment.

Le regard de Jake passe de Owen à moi, des milliers de questions devant tourner dans sa tête. Il est vrai que je m'étais hâtée de répondre.

-On y va?

Des situations gênantes, j'en avais connu quelques unes mais celle-ci faisait certainement partie des pires! Owen devait être dans le même état que moi puisqu'il entraîna rapidement Jake au dehors. Si ce dernier venait à poser des questions sur nos comportements étranges à tous les deux, il n'avait qu'à aller voir son ami. Je ne comprenais pas comment ces deux là pouvaient se connaître et s'entendre. Ils n'avaient rien en communs! Owen n'était qu'un... qu'un... le pire des hommes qui soit sur cette Terre! 

* * *

Toujours pas remise de ma rencontre, je quittai le bureau dans un état second. Je n'arrivai pas à me le sortir de la tête. Lui et tout ce qu'il m'avait infligé.

-Excusez moi!

Je levai la tête vers la personne qui venait de me déranger en pleine réflexion prêt à l'envoyer paître comme il le faut mais l'homme avait l'air tellement perdu que j'hésitai.

-Bonjour, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction à prendre pour se rendre à la Push?

Il s'exprimait avec un drôle d'accent, assez prononcé mais j'arrivai encore à comprendre ce qu'il disait. La Push? Qu'est ce qu'un étranger pouvait bien vouloir faire là haut? On avait déjà pas idée de venir traîner à Forks alors la Push!

-Euh... bien sûr, j'y vais! Vous êtes en voiture?

-En taxi!

-Et bien, dites lui de partir, je vais vous y emmener, j'y habite!

Il me remercia plusieurs fois avant de s'éloigner vers le véhicule qui l'attendait plus loin. Oui, je sais, c'était un parfait inconnu et je le laissai monter dans ma voiture comme ça. Non, je n'étais pas folle mais si vous l'aviez vu, il avait l'air... tellement innocent! Il possédait de grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur le front. En fait, il était plutôt séduisant. Il revint vers moi, traînant deux valises derrière lui et je le conduisis jusqu'à la voiture.

-Sans être indiscrète, que venez-vous faire par ici?

Je l'aidai à mettre ses bagages dans le coffre avant de prendre ma place et de mettre le contact.

-Je rends visite à quelqu'un.

-Qui? Oh pardon, c'est peut être personnel! C'est juste que tout le monde se connaît à la Push.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit quand on s'est rencontrés.

-Elle? Vous venez pour une fille? Et à première vue, vous venez de loin vu votre accent.

-Paris!

Oubliant complètement le feu qui venait de passer au vert, je braquai mon regard sur cet inconnu qui ne l'était plus tant que ça finalement. Un français qui venait à la Push pour une fille. Il ne pouvait y en avoir dix milles. Serais-ce le fameux Benjamin?

-Euh... vous pouvez avancer, c'est vert!

Les voitures derrière commencèrent à klaxonner et j'appuyai sur la pédale. J'essayai de garder mon regard rivé sur la route mais j'avais tellement envie de le regarder. Le fameux garçon qui avait réussi à rendre ma Leah heureuse pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Je ne pouvais pas rester silencieuse alors que je savais que je pouvais lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais.

-Vous venez voir Leah?

-Comment... êtes vous au courant?

-Je suis Rachel Black, sa meilleure amie, elle m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes bien Benjamin?

-En effet! Si elle vous a parlé de moi alors j'ai de grandes chances de ne pas être jeté à la porte?

-Leah en sera capable. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les surprises mais je crois que celle-ci lui plaira. Parcourir tous ces kilomètres rien que pour elle, c'est très romantique.

Pas que j'aime les choses romantiques et tout ça mais la personne concernée pouvait apprécier. Et honnêtement, il ne fallait mieux pas que j'attende que Paul me fasse quelque chose de ce genre parce que je pouvais toujours espérer!

-Vous comptez rester combien de temps? lui demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas encore! Tout dépendra de l'accueil!

-Croyez moi! Il sera bon, je vous laisse chez les Clearwater alors.

-Si vous pouviez me conseiller un hôtel dans le coin, je suis partie sur un coup de tête et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour les réservations.

-Elle vous manquait à ce point? Il ne manque plus que la bague!

Je commençai à rire de ma petite plaisanterie mais cela ne semblait pas avoir le même effet sur lui. Bien au contraire, il se mit à contempler le paysage par la fenêtre, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

S'il se mettait à changer de sujet, j'allai finir par croire qu'il était venu demander la main de Leah.

-C'est vraiment beau ici.

-C'est pas vrai! m'écriai-je. Vous allez vraiment le faire?

-Regardez la route s'il vous plaît!

-Désolée mais c'est tellement... Vous vous connaissez peu.

-Mais j'en suis raide dingue amoureux! Vous ne savez pas à quel point!

-Je vois ça! Vous permettez que je reste pour la demande? Vu votre tête, je dirai que non!

J'arrêtai donc de le bombarder de questions même si ça me dérangeait vraiment!

-Juste comme ça, vous avez son adresse?

-Non! Je sais juste qu'elle habite à la Push, j'avais l'intention de chercher, elle m'a dit que c'était petit.

-Vous savez que vous êtes l'homme parfait? Prêt à tout pour conquérir sa belle. Il paraît que les français sont romantiques, vous en êtes le parfait représentant.

-Oui, et on se balade aussi avec une baguette de pain et une bouteille de vin sous le bras.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ou je rêve?

-A votre avis? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

J'éclatai de rire, déjà sûre que j'adorai ce garçon. Il était juste génial et Leah et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble. A première vue, elle ne s'était pas imprégné de lui mais elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible pour elle. Après tout, elle était la première femme à se transformer et personne ne savait quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Je me garai devant la maison de Sue qui semblait toujours aussi calme. Il descendit en me remerciant pour tout mais je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser. Je voulais voir comme tout cela allait se terminer.

Je savais que j'étais bien curieuse mais vous pouvez me comprendre, non?

-Je devrais attendre ici, on ne sait jamais. Si Leah n'est pas là...

-Vous croyez que je vais me jeter immédiatement à ses pieds en lui demandant de m'épouser. Je suis ne pas complètement idiots!

-Dommage, ce serait marrant.

-Merci pour tout... Rachel!

-Mais de rien. Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Et attendez...

Je sortis un bout de papier de mon sac et notai mon adresse ainsi que mon numéro de téléphone en lui glissant un "on ne sait jamais". Ba oui, qu'est ce qui me disait que Leah n'allait pas le mettre à la porte? Ce serait bien son genre en y pensant.

Je lui téléphonerai ce soir en faisant genre de rien pour me tenir au courant. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer dans la vie de mon amie. Cela m'avait permit d'oublier ma rencontre avec Owen et mes petits soucis avec Paul. Soucis qui revinrent au galop quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Il était déjà là quand j'entrai dans le salon. Assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètres. Quelque chose s'était-il passé?

-Quelqu'un est mort? paniquai-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

-Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais là, tu aurais peur aussi.

-Tu as l'intention de faire comme si de rien n'était? Comme si nous ne nous étions pas disputés?

-J'aurai bien aimé mais il semblerait que ce soit impossible.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, comment agir...

-Tu m'as abandonné dans la forêt! lui reprochai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Et tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je me le reprocherai toute ma vie si tant est que je puisse vivre sans toi.

Alors on faisait dans les grandes déclarations maintenant? Il attrapa mon visage dans ses mains et colla son front au mien.

-Je ne suis pas le meilleur homme qui existe sur cette Terre. Je suis colérique, impulsif et jaloux mais je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment!

-Je le sais, soupirai-je.

En le regardant dans les yeux, j'eus la soudaine impression qu'il avait pleuré. Les yeux brillants et rouges... Non! Pas lui!

-J'y crois pas! Tu as pleuré, criai-je, brisant ce moment.

-Mais... non... pas du tout, s'offusqua t-il en se levant de sa place et en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Je suis un homme, je ne pleure pas!

-Oh mon Dieu! Quand je vais raconté ça à Jacob.

-Je te l'interdis.

Je continuai à me moquer de lui en lui racontant que je le raconterai à toute la meute et cela même si c'était complètement faux!

-Mais je trouve ça très mignon, rajoutai-je plus bas en me jetant dans ses bras.

Non pas de baiser langoureux et passionnée, pas cette fois en tout cas. Être dans ses bras me suffisait amplement pour le moment.

Cette journée se finissait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé avec Owen. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait mieux pas que je parle de lui à Paul où je craignais le pire. Il serait capable de partir à sa recherche pour s'occuper de son cas même s'il ne m'avait rien fait.

Et là, j'étais paisible et en possession d'un grand secret qu'il me fallait garder jusqu'à ce que ça se fasse. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que Leah allait dire "oui" et que je serai demoiselle d'honneur!

* * *

_Je suis sûre que vous ne vous y attendiez pas! Le retour de Owen et la venue de Benjamin! Je suis sûre que vous êtes surpris. Dites moi que oui sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer!^^_

_A votre avis, comment va réagir Leah? Oui ou non?_

_Et Owen, vous pensez qu'il est sincère dans ses excuses?_

_Quant au retour du calme entre Paul et Rachel, vous pensez qu'il va durer? Ceux qui me connaissent vont certainement répondre non mais bon!^^_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Ce chapitre est court! Je préfère vous prévenir pour que vous ne vous étonnez pas! Ba oui, quand je les tourmente pas, je ne suis pas inspirée!^^

Et puis, je suis assez anxieuse car on approche de plus en plus de la fin et je foire souvent mes fins!^^

Bref! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 21:

-Fais attention à toi! T'y retouches encore une fois et je te promets que ça va pas aller.

C'est vrai que je devais être menaçante avec une cuillère à la main et de la farine sur le visage face à un homme capable de se transformer en loup et qui faisait bien vingt centimètres de plus que moi.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

Bonne question, qu'est ce que j'allai faire! Le frapper avec une cuillère? Je risquai de la casser alors que Paul ne sentirait ça que comme une chatouille et encore.

Vous êtes complètement perdus? Avouez-le! Pour résumer la situation, j'étais rentrée un peu plus tôt du travail et j'avais décidé de faire un gâteau au chocolat. Bien sûr, je ne possédai pas les talents de cuisinière de Emily et je ne m'attendai pas à faire des miracles. Pour en revenir au fait, je m'étais attelée à la tâche très sérieusement quand Paul était arrivé et il voulait absolument toucher à tout en particulier au chocolat.

-Pas de sexe pendant un mois! déclarai-je fière de ma trouvaille.  
-Pas grave! Je me rattraperai plus tard.

Alors là même si cette menace ne marchait pas, je ne savais plus quoi faire. S'il y avait bien une chose que je savais à propos de Paul, c'est qu'il cédait toujours à partir du moment où je commencai à lui faire des propositions indécentes.

-Allez Rachel, me supplia t-il avec ses yeux de chiens battus. Laisses moi gouter un petit peu.  
-Un petit peu? Tu as déjà mangé la moitié. Je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant.  
-Alors laisses moi étaler la moitié qui reste sur toi.

Je lui lancai un torchon à la figure qu'il rattrapa aisément avant d'éclater de rire. M'étaler du chocolat sur moi? Et puis quoi encore? Hors de question! Je n'allai pas gâcher ce pur délice. Sans compter que Paul allait sûrement y penser pendant une petite sortie avec la meute et que subirai donc les moqueries de Embry. Je l'entendais déjà!

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit puisqu'on frappa à la porte. Peut être Leah m'annonçant son mariage? Après tout, Benjamin était arrivé la veille et il avait déjà dû aller la voir.

-Rachel! m'appela Paul.

Je lachai tout et me précipitai dans l'entrée persuadée que Leah m'attendait, tout sourire. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce n'était même pas elle. Il s'agissait de Benjamin qui m'adressa un signe de la main et vu sa tête, les choses ne s'etaient pas déroulés comme prévu.

-Benjamin? Ne me dites pas qu'elle vous a mis à la porte.  
-Je ne crois pas puisqu'elle ne m'a même pas laissé entrer. Elle m'a ouvert et quand elle a vu que c'était moi, elle a immédiatement refermé la porte. La seconde d'après, c'était sa mère qui m'ouvrait. Apparemment, elle s'est enfui par derrière. Je l'ai attendu toute la soirée chez elle mais elle n'est jamais revenu. J'ai, au moins, fait la connaissance de Sue. C'est une femme magnifique!

-Elle est géniale, vous avez de la chance de l'avoir comme belle-mère.  
-Oh oh oh! Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. Vous êtes qui?  
-Mon pauvre Paul, soupirai-je. Il vaut mieux qu'on parle de ça à l'intérieur.

Je fis entrer le français à l'intérieur et je le fis asseoir dans le salon avec Paul le temps d'aller chercher de quoi nous déshydrater. Mauvaise idée si vous voulez mon avis. Quand je revins, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire à gorge déployé sur je ne sais quoi. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi malheureux en fin de compte.

-Vous sortez avec Leah, j'arrive pas à y croire. Il faut être complètement cinglé.

La phrase de Paul ne lui attira qu'un coup de coude de ma part. Comment osait-il parler de ma meilleure amie ainsi? Et devant son... son quoi? Petit-ami? Fiancé? Elle ne voulait pas le voir mais ils avaient eu une relation. Oh là là, ça donnait mal au crâne tout ça!

-Rachel m'a donné votre adresse alors je suis venue dans l'espoir que vous m'aidiez.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller lui parler. Et ce dès maintenant! Je vous laisse avec Paul.

Je me levais pour aller prendre mon sac et une veste avant de revenir dans le salon.

-En fait, il faut que vous sachiez qu'en restant avec lui, c'est dangereux pour votre santé mentale.  
-Ah ah!

Moi je trouvais ça drôle et soyons honnêtes, ce n'était pas totalement faux. En restant quelques minutes avec, Leah risquait de ne plus le reconnaître!

Affrontant le vent, le froid, la pluie et... et j'exagérai peut être un peu. En quelques minutes, j'avais fait le trajet et je me retrouvai devant la porte de la maison des Clearwater sans savoir ce que j'allai lui dire. L'inspiration me viendrait au bon moment.

D'accord, je n'ai rien dit! J'étais devant Leah, assise sur son lit, les bras croisés comme un enfant qui boude.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est là? finit-elle par demander.  
-Il se pourrait bien que la personne qui l'ait amené, ce soit... moi, dis-je en me protégeant aussitôt la tête au cas où un projectile vienne se jeter sur moi.

Mais rien! Pas d'objets volants non identifiés, pas d'insultes, pas de cris, juste un grand silence qui s'abattit sur la chambre.

-Tu ne dis rien?  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise?  
-Leah... soupirai-je. Il a parcouru je ne sais combien de kilomètres juste pour toi. Combien d'hommes feraient ça!  
-Je... c'était amusant mais là, je suis dans la vraie vie! Je n'ai pas le temps de rêver, de...  
-Bon sang Leah! Il t'aime, m'énervai-je. Ne le comprends-tu pas? Tu as une chance d'être heureuse, de trouver le bonheur, de rayer complètement Sam de ta vie et de te tourner vers le futur.  
-Je me fiche de Sam! Je ne l'aime plus! grogna t-elle.  
-Je le sais bien, rajoutai-je plus bas en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais tu continues à ruminer le passé et ce n'est pas bon!  
-Rachel! Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Quand Sam m'a quitté pour Emily, j'étais détruite et je ne veux pas que ça recommence.  
-Sam n'est pas Benjamin!  
-Et s'il changeait d'avis hein? Que du jour au lendemain, il partait sans rien dire. Et j'ai ma vie ici, je ne veux pas aller vivre ailleurs.  
-Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas lui qui veut s'installer ici?  
-Rachel! Son père possède une entreprise qui se porte plutôt bien et il y travaille pour la reprendre plus tard. Et ils sont plutôt... aisés. Tu crois qu'il abandonnera ça pour moi? Je ne le crois pas!

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas dire oui? Croyait-elle que des hommes prêt à parcourir des milliers de kilomètres tombaient du ciel? Je l'attrapai par les épaules pour la secouer afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

-Et la seule chose que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de lui claquer la porte au nez? Écoutes moi bien, tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui! Est ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre?

-Je... crois savoir pourquoi Paul est aussi docile avec toi maintenant. Tu es effrayante quand tu t'y mets.

Si elle le disait! Même si à mon avis, c'était surtout à cause de ce truc débile d'imprégnation. Elle se résigna enfin à lever ses fesses. C'est que j'étais plutôt convaincante finalement.

Étant donné qu'elle prenait tout son temps, je dus la presser et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la voiture où Leah se mit à ronger ses ongles. Et rien de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire ne la faisait déstresser. Je la dus la trainer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Une fois dans le salon, elle baissa immédiatement la tête alors que Benjamin se levait immédiatement pour la rejoindre.

-On va vous laisser, dis-je en incitant Paul à me suivre.

-Tu es sûre? On pourrait...

Je le fusillai du regard et l'entraîna loin du salon tout en restant assez près pour entendre. Paul soupira devant ma personnalité de commère qui venait de reprendre le dessus mais en fit de même.

Leah restait silencieuse avec que le pauvre homme tentait de lui arracher un mot.

-Leah... soupira t-il. Regardes moi au moins!

-Ce n'est pas possible entre nous, lâcha t-elle en se résignant à lever la tête.

-Pourquoi?

-Toute ma vie est ici, je ne suis pas prête à tout quitter.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé! s'offusqua t-il. Je suis venu ici alors je peux bien y rester.

-Il est parfait, chuchotai-je à Paul ce qui me valut un coup de sa part.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et je ne pus en voir davantage puisque Paul me tirait par la main pour m'éloigner de la scène. Depuis quand respectait-il la vie privée des gens? J'avais envie de voir moi! Un baiser fougueux accompagné d'une magnifique demande en mariage. Comme dans les films! Il fallait bien que je vive par procuration parce que la demande en mariage avec Paul, je peux bien l'attendre! Et bien oui, même avec l'imprégnation, monsieur pensait que le mariage était inutile! Mais peu importe, l'important était qu'il était entièrement à moi et que nous nous aimions. Digne d'une réplique d'un film romantique. Beurk!

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler tout de même! me reprocha t-il.

-C'était un secret.

-Quand même! bouda t-il.

-Je trouverai un moyen de me faire pardonner, lançai-je en me rapprochant d'une démarche féline vers lui.

-Pourquoi pas?

Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve contre le mur mais je l'arrêtai avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Leah et son "mari" était dans la pièce à côté. Paul grogna mais ne trouva rien à redire. Nous nous approchions du salon et Leah qui dût nous entendre nous informa que nous pouvions venir. Elle était plus que souriante mais pas de bague de fiançailles. Ne lui avait-il pas demandé? Leah dut percevoir mon trouble puisqu'elle se décida à m'éclairer.

-Je préfère attendre. Et puis, le mariage n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important.

-Parfois, je me demande si Paul ne serait pas ton frère caché.

Ce dernier me regarda surpris mais je fis comme si de rien n'était et décidai de les inviter à manger. Invitation qu'ils refusèrent poliment et ça se comprenait. Si je devais être éloigner de Paul pendant un aussi long moment, je ferai tout pour me retrouver uniquement avec lui et pas seulement pour... vous voyez quoi.

Cette histoire se finissait bien. D'accord, il n'y a pas eu de "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" mais ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés et c'était déjà ça.

Paul me prit dans ses bras et déposa un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres.

-On est seuls maintenant, dit-il voulant me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers!

-Et j'assume complètement. Mais tu devrais être heureuse d'avoir un homme comme moi prêt à te combler.

-Et arrogant en plus de ça!

Je l'embrassai tout de même, cédant à ses envies mais aussi aux miennes. Tout allait pour le mieux! Mais pour combien de temps? J'avais l'horrible impression que ce calme n'allait pas s'éterniser!

* * *

Ba je vous l'avait dit... C'est pas fameux mais j'espère que ça vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre!^^ Et je vous promets de faire mieux que ça pour le prochain. En tout cas, j'essaierai!^^


	22. Chapter 22

Et oui il est là, le chapitre que j'attendais le plus d'écrire! Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il est passé tellement de fois dans ma tête! Je pense que c'est dans ce chapitre où je serai la plus cruelle avec Rachel. Donc je ne vous laisse pas patienter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 22:

Je finis de me coiffer devant la glace de la salle de bain tout en jetant quelques coups d'œils au test de grossesse. J'espérai qu'il soit positif mais j'avais peur d'être déçue. Encore une fois! Paul était chez Sam et je devais le rejoindre d'ici peu.

Le téléphone sonna et je me dépêchai d'aller décrocher. La voix de ma sœur retentit à l'autre bout du fil, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

- Becca, calmes-toi! la suppliai-je. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.  
- Toujours le cerveau aussi lent ma pauvre fille, se moqua t-elle.  
- Et si tu me disais ce que tu as de si important à me raconter?  
- Je ne peux pas appeler ma sœur juste pour lui demander de ses nouvelles? D'elle et de son merveilleux petit copain bien entendu.  
- Bien sûr que si mais vu ton excitation, tu as quelque à m'annoncer.  
- C'est vrai!

Un gros silence tomba durant lequel elle ne dit plus rien.

- Ba alors? Tu ne me demandes pas?  
- Becca! soupirai-je.  
- C'est bon! Mais tu ne dis rien à Papa, c'est une surprise! Solomon (nda: Oui c'est bien le nom donné par S.M!) et moi, on vient à la Push.  
- Quoi? Mais quand ça?

J'avais dû mal à y croire. J'allai enfin revoir ma sœur après tout ce temps. Depuis qu'elle s'était marié et avait déménagé à Hawaï, je ne l'avais eu qu'au téléphone. Si elle ne me ressemblait pas autant, je ne l'aurai peut être pas reconnu alors même qu'elle serait face à moi. Elle m'avertit que d'ici la semaine prochaine, elle serait là. En chair et en os. Notre père ne devait pas être au courant mais j'imaginai déjà sa réaction. Quand j'étais revenu, il avait été tellement heureux alors si nous étions tous réunis pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il allait fondre en larmes.

- Si j'apprends que Papa est au courant, je te tue, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?  
- Est ce que tu as prévenu Jake?  
- Oui, et il m'a dit qu'exceptionnellement, il viendrait à la Push. Je comprends pourquoi il a suivit cette fille si loin de la Push. J'espère qu'au moins, c'est sérieux entre eux.

Évidemment, elle ne savait pas à quel point. Moi même, je n'aurai jamais été au courant de ce secret si Paul ne s'était pas imprégné de toi. J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire mais pendant son séjour, tout le monde devrait garder le silence...

- Bon je te laisse, me dit-elle. On se voit bientôt petite soeur.  
- Deux minutes Rachel, tu n'es plus vieille de moi que de deux minutes.  
- Ce qui fait de moi l'aînée.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, elle me raccrocha au nez alors que j'étais toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il fallait que je le dise à Paul. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ma sœur, enfin peut être quand nous étions petits mais pas maintenant que nous étions adultes. Bon, physiquement nous étions identiques donc il savait à quoi elle ressemblait mais tout de même!  
Alors que je m'apprêtai à retourner dans la salle de bain, le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Je sais que tu aimes te faire désirer mais là, je meurs de faim alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher.  
- Si seulement tu pensais avec autre chose que ton ventre Paul.  
- Oh mais je peux penser avec autre chose mais seulement quand nous sommes seuls.  
- Tu es... désespérant! Je pars tout de suite.  
- J'espère bien!

Ne pouvant pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, je raccrochai, enfilai ma veste avant de prendre mon sac et de partir. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la petite maison des Uley. Les voix et les rires s'entendaient de l'intérieur. Comment tous ces loups-garous bourrés de testostérone pouvaient tenir là dedans. Je poussai la porte et j'entendis les cris de soulagement de ces ventres sur pattes.

- Dieu merci! Le messie est arrivé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de les rejoindre. En plus de la table ordinaire, une autre avait été apporté ce qui ne laissait plus beaucoup de place pour se déplacer. La petite Gabrielle me sauta dans les bras du haut de ces trois ans en pouffant de rire.

- Heureusement que tu es arrivé, je n'aurai pas réussi à les retenir plus longtemps, plaisanta Emily en commençant à servir tout le monde.

Toute la meute sans exception était présente, ce qui faisait neuf si je me ne trompai pas. Rajoutez à cela Kim, Emily et moi même plus à mon grand étonnement Benjamin qui observait tous les colosses qui l'entouraient. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, Cassidy était là, assise à côté de Paul. Sal... et voilà que je deviens vulgaire en face d'elle. J'allai embrasser Paul mais ce n'était pas du tout pour marquer mon territoire. Enfin, pas totalement!  
Toujours avec la petite Uley dans les bras, je m'assis à côté de lui. Aussitôt, elle tendit les bras pour qu'il la prenne. Croyez moi ou non mais cette môme était dingue de lui.

- J'ai toujours attiré les gosses, dit-il en la faisant sauter sur ses genoux.  
- M'en parles pas! Annie était horrible quand tu venais à la maison, rit Jared.

Annie! J'en avais longuement entendu parler. C'était la petite sœur de Jared qui était amoureuse de Paul quand elle était plus jeune. Je n'avais jamais pu la rencontrer mais si elle était comme son frère, ça promettait!

Une fois tout le monde servit, nous commençâmes à manger en plaisantant sur tout et rien, enfin surtout le pauvre Benjamin.

- Mais c'est vrai tous ce qu'on raconte sur les français? demanda Jared, plus que sérieux.

- Bien sûr! répondit l'intéressé. C'est comme les américains, ils ne mangent que dans des fast-foods et sont tous obèses.

- Je rêve ou il se moque de moi?

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et même Jared nous suivit dans notre hilarité. Benjamin avait l'air de s'être plutôt bien intégré parmi nous si on oublie le fait qu'il n'était pas au courant de la mutation de certains. Leah m'avait raconté comment elle avait supplier Sam de la laisser raconter toute la vérité mais ce dernier avait refusé. Elle ne s'était pas imprégné et elle n'avait donc pas le droit de tout lui dire. Elle l'avait même prit par les sentiments en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la priver de son bonheur comme il l'avait déjà fait. Un coup bas je vous l'accorde! Mais je la comprenais. Elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur et elle était obligée de lui mentir sur sa véritable nature. Je lui avais conseillé de tout lui avouer et cela même si monsieur l'alpha ne voulait pas. Après tout, que pouvait-il y faire? Une fois que ce serait fait, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible. Bien sûr, quand je l'avais dit à Paul, il m'avait réprimandé et tout ça mais j'avais réussi à le faire taire sinon il m'aurait fait la leçon comme il se doit.

- Tu ferais un merveilleux père.

Parmi les brouhahas des discussion, j'avais entendu la phrase de Cassidy qui s'adressait à Paul. Traitez moi de parano, de folle ou de ce que vous voulez mais l'intonation de sa voix donnait un truc du genre: "on serait supers comme parents". Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit invitée? Ah oui! La cousine de Sam. J'avais faillit oublié. Je leur jetai un coup d'œil mais la seule chose que je vis fut sa main sur la cuisse de Paul. Ce dernier ne semblait pas gêné de ce contact mais l'énervement grondait en moi.

- Retires ta main immédiatement, sifflai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oh pardon! fit-elle en riant. Les vieilles habitudes.

- Me prends pas pour une conne.

Tout le monde s'était tut. Je n'étais pas spécialement vulgaire en temps normal sauf dans ma tête. Mais là, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me levai soudainement, faisant tomber la chaise au sol.

- Rachel, me réprimanda Paul en me faisant signe de me rasseoir.

- Non! J'en ai marre! A croire que tu es complètement aveugle ma parole.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Il suffit qu'une paire de seins s'agitent devant toi pour que tu ne penses à rien d'autres. A se demander si tu penses avec autre chose que ce que tu as entre les jambes.

En temps normal, certains des garçons auraient sûrement rit, se serait moqué de leur copain mais là, j'étais dans une telle fureur qu'ils voyaient que je n'avais pas envie de plaisanter.

- Écoutes! fit Cassidy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais il n'y a rien entre Paul et moi.

- Toi, fermes là!

Paul se leva et me fusilla du regard. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas me laisser parler ainsi à son amie. Cette garce que j'aurai aimé voir six pieds sous terre. Parfois les gens ont des envies de meurtres et aussi malheureux que fusse mes paroles, je n'aurai rien ressenti si je devais assister à son enterrement. La tuer de mes propres mains, je n'en serais certainement pas capable mais si quelqu'un s'en chargeait... Tiens, ce vampire de la dernière fois. Peut être qu'il me rendrait un service?

- Tu tiens vraiment à te donner en spectacle devant tout le monde?

- Oui! Que tout le monde sache quelle immonde garce est cette fille!

- Ne l'insultes pas!

- Et bien vas- y défends là!

Je le repoussai violemment et m'enfuis à l'extérieur. J'entendais ses pas qui résonnaient derrière moi et les chaises des autres convives racler sur le sol.

Il me rattrapa par la main et m'obligea à me retourner pour lui faire face. Cassidy n'était pas loin derrière lui et j'étais persuadé qu'elle souriait!

- Tu as fini ta crise, c'est bon? s'énerva t-il.

- Ma crise? J'en ai marre de la voir te tourner autour et toi, tu trouves ça normal.

- Nous sommes amis! Rien de plus!

- Une amie avec laquelle tu as déjà couché et qui n'attends que ça!

- Tu ne crois pas que ce devrait être moi qui devrait m'énerver?

- Et pourquoi donc?

Il avait les poings serrés et le visage fermé et aucun doute que si quelqu'un d'autre était à ma place, il serait déjà allongé sur le sol, le visage en sang.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas au courant du retour de ce cher Owen. C'est bien ton ex, non?

- Et alors? Je ne le revois pas, moi!

- Ah oui! Bizarrement, quand je l'ai vu, je lui ai parlé et il m'a dit qu'il s'excusait pour ce qu'il avait fait, encore une fois. Qu'il t'avait déjà croisé? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé à ce que je sache.

Je ne lui avais pas raconté quand j'avais mangé un sandwich au poulet ce midi là, ce qui était tout aussi important pour moi que ma rencontre avec... lui.

- Alors tu n'as plus rien à me dire.

- C'est tellement bas de m'attaquer sur ça. Ah mais oui! Tu te mets au même niveau que ta p...

- Dis un mot de plus et je vais vraiment m'énerver, me coupa t-il avant que je ne termine mon dernier mot pour le moins vulgaire.

- Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas avec. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble.

- Je te signale que c'est de toi qui je me suis imprégnée, que c'est toi que...

- Que quoi Paul? Que tu dois supporter parce que ton stupide instinct de loup te l'ordonne.

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi!

Nous étions tous les deux arrivés à un tel point d'énervement que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment. Ils étaient tous dehors, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient intervenir ou pas.

- Mais avoues le! Avoues que sans ça, je ne serai rien pour toi!

- C'est ce que tu veux? Et bien oui, sans l'imprégnation, je ne serai jamais tombé amoureux de toi, je n'aurai jamais même envisagé de passer une seule nuit avec toi! Tu n'aurais été que la gentille sœur de Jacob qui ne m'aurait jamais intéresse!

Ses mots s'enfoncèrent au plus profond de moi même! J'avais toujours eu raison. Il ne m'aimait qu'à cause de ces légendes. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, j'avais levé ma main et giflé Paul. La tête à moitié tourné, je le vis faire une étrange grimace et son corps se mit à trembler.

- Rachel! Recules! m'ordonna Sam.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Au contraire, je fis un pas vers Paul dans l'espoir de m'excuser mais il tremblait de plus en plus. Les yeux exorbités, je le vis se transformer. Et toute sa colère n'était tourné que vers une seule personne: moi.

J'entendis Sam hurler des ordres à Paul mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Tout alla beaucoup trop vite par la suite. Je vis une de ses pattes s'abattre sur mon bras pour m'envoyer voler à quelques mètres. Je me cognai la tête sur le sol mais j'étais toujours consciente même si ma vision se faisait trouble.

- Est ce que ça va?

Leah était agenouillé près de moi et me regardai inquiète. Plus loin, deux autres loups faisaient face à Paul. Il avait l'air plus calme et je le vis me regarder.

Je me relevai légèrement et frottai l'arrière de ma tête qui me faisait atrocement mal. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa alors que je regardai ma main. Étrangement rouge.

- Oh mon Dieu! s'exclama Leah en appelant les garçons à la rescousse.

- Non c'est bon! C'est rien! Rien...

Pourtant, je me sentis partir loin de toute cette scène.

J'avais un mal de chien! Vous voyez quand vous êtes jeunes et que vous vous êtes prit une cuite? Le matin, quand vous vous réveillez, vous avez atrocement mal au crâne et bien ce que j'endurai là était milles fois pire que ça.

J'entendais quelqu'un qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce mais je n'arrivai pas à parler ni à bouger.

- Becca, assieds toi! Tu m'énerves.

- Comment peux tu rester aussi calme?

- On ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre.

Je réussis à ouvrir un œil que je refermai aussitôt. La lumière était bien trop vive. Bien trop forte.

- Jake! Je crois qu'elle a bougé!

Pourquoi devait-elle parler aussi fort? Elle avait toujours été exubérante mais elle pouvait quand même me laisser un peu de calme.

- Rachel!

Une main chaude se posa sur mon front alors que la voix de mon frère continuait de m'appeler. Je fis un nouvel effort et je vis peu à peu le visage de Jacob penché sur moi, la mine inquiète. Ou est ce que j'étais? Pourquoi Jacob était-il là? Il aurait dû être avec sa famille de vampires maintenant que j'y pensai.

- Va chercher un médecin, ordonna t-il à notre soeur.

Je l'entendis approuver avant d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner. J'essayai de me relever mais il m'en empêcha.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé? m'interrogea t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et les images revinrent d'elles même. Cassidy, Paul, notre dispute, sa transformation... Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin. J'acquiesçai pour faire comprendre à Jacob qui me sourit faiblement avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- On a dit aux médecins que tu étais parti dehors et qu'une bête sauvage t'avait agressé d'où cette blessure, dit-il en me désignant un bandage sur mon bras. Et qu'ensuite, tu étais tombé sur une pierre et c'est là que tu avais perdu connaissance.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'avais saigné. Le médecin arriva, accompagné de ma sœur. Des immenses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux signe qu'elle avait dû s'inquiéter pour moi. Jacob avait dû lui raconter la même chose qu'au médecin. En même temps, je n'allai pas dire que mon petit ami était capable de se transformer en loup et que suite à une dispute houleuse, il m'avait... agressé. Le médecin leur demanda de sortir et commença à m'ausculter. Ils auraient pu restés tout de même!

- Votre amie m'avait dit de ne rien dire à votre entourage mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls, c'est bon!

- Pardon!

D'accord, qu'est ce qu'ils fumaient dans cet hôpital. Et votre amie, de qui parlait-il? Sûrement de Leah, non?

- Le bébé est en parfaite santé, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Si je tombai dans les pommes maintenant, est ce que c'était grave?

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? En tant que membre du CASEP ( inventé par moi!), c'est à dire le club des auteurs sadiques en puissances, je voulais arrêter au moment de "l'agression" mais j'ai finalement coupé là, ce qui est peut être encore pire. ^^

Si vous voulez adhérer à la CASEP, n'hésitez pas! Doumbea, tu es la bienvenue! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Dès fois j'ai honte! J'ai mis une éternité pour vous poster ce chapitre et il n'est même pas long ni spécialement fabuleux! Donc je m'en excuse! J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Alex: C'est vrai? Je le prends comme un compliment!^^

Amelie: Mais c'est ce que je fais le mieux! :)

* * *

Chapitre 23:

J'étais toujours sous le choc de cette annonce quand le médecin quitta ma chambre après m'avoir félicités. Enceinte? Ce mot tournait sans interruption dans mon esprit. La nouvelle que j'avais espéré entendre depuis des semaines arrivait au plus mauvais moment. J'attendais un enfant... de Paul! Bien sûr! De qui d'autre?

Jacob et Becca entrèrent à nouveau et ma sœur se jeta sur moi pour m'étreindre fortement. Jacob la gronda gentiment lui disant que j'avais besoin de calme et pas qu'une folle furieuse me saute dessus. Bien sûr, Becca lui mit une tape derrière la tête. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. L'énorme ventre de ma jumelle. Elle était enceinte! Elle aussi! Bon sang, c'était une épidémie. Elle haussa les épaules en voyant où mon regard s'attardait avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je crois que tu sais comment ça se passe ces choses là, plaisanta t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu à la Push. Je voulais vraiment vous le dire de vive voix.  
- Combien de temps?  
- 5 mois, dit-elle rêveusement en caressant son ventre rebondi. J'aurai vraiment aimé te l'annoncer ailleurs que dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais tu as toujours été doué pour te mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

Oui, j'avais toujours attiré les ennuis. Mais ces dernières années, j'avais fait fort. Entre des rencontres fortuites avec des vampires, l'imprégnation de Paul et maintenant sa colère qui m'avait amené ici, j'avais épuisé le quota pour les années à venir.

- Becca, tu devrais rentrer te reposer à la maison, lui conseilla Jacob.  
- Oui, je vais passer un peu de temps avec papa comme ça.  
- Il a passé des heures à ton chevet, je ne l'avais pas vu aussi inquiet depuis bien longtemps. J'ai dû le forcer à rentrer à la maison pour qu'il dorme un peu.

Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il avait certainement eu peur de perdre sa fille. Mon père avait l'habitude de dire qu'un enfant ne devait pas partir avant ses parents, que tout ça allait contre l'ordre des choses.

- Une minute, finis-je par dire me rappelant de ce que venait de dire Jacob. Des jours?  
- Rachel, ça fait une semaine.

Une semaine? J'avais été dans le coma si je puis dire. Becca se leva, me dit qu'elle repasserait bientôt avant de quitter la salle. Je reposai ma tête confortablement dans l'oreiller. Je sentais que Jacob avait quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose que notre sœur ne devait pas savoir. Quelque chose qui concernait les loups, qui concernait Paul.

- Lances-toi, soupirai-je.  
- J'ai toujours su que Paul n'était pas fait pour toi.  
- Jake!  
- Quoi? Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être son âme sœur.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que la tienne est une demi-vampire?  
- Sauf que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Ce qu'il t'a fait...

Je le vis se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres mais je lui attrapai la main pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il ne manquerait plus que je doive expliquer aux médecins les raisons qui auront fait que mon frère s'était transformé en loup. Il finirait comme cobaye dans un laboratoire militaire.

- Est ce qu'il est venu? demandai-je anxieuse de la réponse.  
- Non! lâcha t-il.

Cette réponse me blessa encore plus profondément dans mon âme et dans mon cœur. S'en fichait-il autant que ça de moi? Ses paroles se remémorèrent à moi comme pour approuver mes dires. "Sans l'imprégnation, je ne serai jamais tombé amoureux de toi". Plus que la blessure physique qu'il m'avait infligé, celle qui me faisait le plus mal était celle mentale. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un homme pour qui je n'aurai jamais rien représenté sans ces légendes.

- Mais il n'en était pas capable, rajouta Jake devant mes yeux larmoyants. Il... il est toujours sous sa forme de loup.  
- Quoi?  
- Il a toujours eu du mal à se contrôler comme on a pu le voir et il est incapable de reprendre forme humaine. Il s'en veut vraiment. Mais je ne dis pas ça pour que tu lui pardonnes! Certainement pas! Je n'oublierai pas ce qu'il t'a fait. Quand je l'ai rejoint sous mon autre forme, je voulais lui coller la raclée qu'il méritait mais il n'a même pas réagit.  
- Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal? m'offusquai-je.  
- Et tu te préoccupes encore de sa santé? Rachel! Réveilles-toi! Je sais ce qu'il a dit et ce qu'il a fait, ne l'oublies pas!

Il avait totalement raison et comment aurai-je pu? Ses mots étaient gravés en moi et même sur mon lit de mort, j'y penserai encore. Mais cet enfant que je portai? Il était aussi celui de Paul. Une petite voix me souffla qu'il n'était pas obligé d'être au courant mais c'était mal. Je n'avais pas le droit de priver un enfant de son père.

On frappa à la porte et je vis Leah et Benjamin entrer, tout souriant. Benjamin n'avait pas l'air de prendre cette nouvelle aussi mal que je l'aurai pensé. Il était plutôt détendu même. Mais Leah aurait bien été capable de lui glisser de la drogue dans son café.

- Je vais vous laisser, nous avertit Jacob. J'ai promis à Renesmée de l'appeler.  
- Pitoyable, dit Leah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de grogner pour lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Leah passa une main sur mon front en me demandant si ça allait. Et quand je vis la lueur au fond de ses yeux, je sus immédiatement que c'était elle. Elle était au courant de ma grossesse! Mais je ne pouvais rien dire tant que Benjamin était là et je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Voulant retarder au maximum le moment où Leah attaquerait le sujet, je questionnai son compagnon.

- Une dure nouvelle, non?  
- C'est... surprenant! J'ai pensé à m'enfuir en courant quand j'ai vu la scène, ou plutôt après vu que j'étais bien trop sous le choc. Mais quand Leah m'a tout expliqué, je me suis dit que ce n'était peut être pas aussi effrayant que ça.  
- Leah! Tu as trouvé l'homme parfait, tu le sais ça?  
- Il m'aurait fallu faire des kilomètres pour ça, tu te rends compte?

Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, plaisantant et riant sans que le nom de Paul ne soit prononcé. Leah était ma meilleure amie et me comprenait mieux que n'importe qui. Peut être mieux que moi même en fait. Cependant, le moment que j'attendais le moins finit par arriver. Leah demanda à Benjamin s'il pouvait aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire. J'aurai voulu dire que c'était un gentleman et qu'il l'avait fait par gentillesse mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il n'allait pas revenir tout de suite.

- J'ai vu le test, annonça t-elle de but en blanc.  
- Tu as gardé le secret?  
- Oui mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?  
- Parce que je viens de l'apprendre. Quand je suis partie ce midi, ou plutôt la dernière fois, je n'avais pas regardé le résultat.  
- Je l'ai jeté. Je suis venue chercher des vêtements pour toi et quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que si je n'étais pas au courant, les autres non plus et ce n'est pas à moi de leur annoncer. Il va bien?  
- Le médecin dit que oui.  
- Tant mieux!

Le silence reprit ses droits sur nous deux mais je la connaissais aussi. Elle triturait ses doigts, les faisant craquer signe qu'elle souhaitait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Je l'incitai donc à prendre la parole, chose que je regretta aussitôt. Qui aurait crû qu'elle se mettrait de son côté?

- Tu sais... il s'en veut beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup.  
- Leah! la grondai-je.  
- Non, écoutes-moi! Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ce qu'il t'a fait et personne ne peut l'être mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Il est vraiment malheureux et crois-moi, il s'en veut énormément. Il a vraiment cru qu'il t'avait... enfin que tu étais morte.  
- Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré? Il ne m'a donné qu'un coup de patte.  
- Rachel, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang quand tu t'es cogné contre cette pierre. C'était digne d'un film d'horreur.

A ce point là? En même temps, je ne savais pas trop ce qui s'était passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Et as-tu regardé ton bras?

J'examinai l'énorme bandage auquel je n'avais prêté aucune attention trop choquée par la nouvelle de ma grossesse. Paul ne m'avait pas loupé. Quand il m'avait... attaqué - j'avais toujours du mal à le dire - j'avais pensé qu'il m'avait touché seulement le bras mais mon bandage commençait dès l'épaule pour descendre tout le long de mon bras pour s'arrêter sur le dos de ma main. J'allai avoir une jolie cicatrice. Mais je pouvais toujours me réjouir de ne pas avoir la même chose que Emily.

- C'est le père de ton enfant à moins que... tu... non ce n'est pas ton genre, reprit Leah me stoppant dans la contemplation de ce magnifique pansement.  
- Pour qui est ce que tu me prends? Mais si tu étais à ma place, tu réagirais comment? Crois-tu que j'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras? Je garderai sûrement une horrible cicatrice mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Les mots qu'il a prononcé, je ne les oublierai pas! Je n'y arriverai pas.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne pour me réconforter tandis que je sentais les larmes venir. Je tentai de les réfréner mais j'en étais incapable. Bientôt, ce fut un torrent qui se déversa sur mes joues alors que Leah me prit dans ses bras tout en me chuchotant que tout se passerait bien.

Je mis quelques minutes avant de calmer. Bien que je sentais que je pouvais repartir à tout moment. Benjamin revint à ce moment. Je soupçonnai qu'il était resté dans le couloir en attendant que je me calme surtout qu'il n'avait rien ramené comme le lui avait demandé Leah.

Ils restèrent avec moi encore un bon moment avant de s'éclipser. Quand je me retrouvai seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je repensai immédiatement à Paul. Comment se sentait-il? Que ce soit Jacob ou Leah, tous les deux m'avaient dit qu'il s'en voulait. Mais étais-ce une raison pour lui pardonner? Je l'aimai! C'était sûre! Mais une partie de moi le détestait pour ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ses mots m'avaient meurtris au plus profond de moi même. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ma blessure. Est ce que j'avais peur de Paul? Je ne le savais pas. Il avait perdu le contrôle et rien ne me garantissait qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal consciemment. Mais ce qui me révoltait, c'était surtout le fait qu'il avait défendu Cassidy. Pourquoi était-il autant attaché à cette garce? Cette dernière devait se réjouir. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller et fermai les yeux. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant sur moi? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout ça?

Emportée par la fatigue, je finis par me rendormir, la tête rempli de pensées contradictoires mais qui concernaient tous la même personne.

Je sentais une main chaude sur mon front, et un flot de paroles me parvenaient sans que je ne réussisse à en comprendre la moitié. Pourtant, mon cœur s'accéléra subitement. Je savais qu'IL était là, qu'il était près de moi mais je me refusai à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne voulais pas le voir.

- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura t-il, la tête près de mon épaule. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux.

Sa voix était tellement différente de ce que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre. Il semblait pleurer et sa voix était comme qui dirait brisé. Il semblait peiner à aligner deux mots à la suite, loin de l'assurance qu'il dégageait en temps normal.

- Rachel... soupira t-il. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Regardes moi!

Saleté de cœur! Car oui, ce devait être lui qui m'avait trahi. Paul avait dû entendre les battements qui s'étaient soudainement accélérés. Avec sa foutue ouïe de loup-garou.

- Je t'en supplie!

Il fut prit d'un nouveau sanglot et je me résolu à ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, je n'arrivai pas à le regarder. Je fixai le plafond alors que je distinguai sa silhouette sur le côté. Je devais mettre toute ma volonté afin de ne pas le regarder. Il se saisit de ma main et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci avant que je ne lui retire. Je m'installai plus confortablement sans pour autant détacher mon regard des murs qui m'entouraient. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je savais que je ne résisterai pas, que je tomberai dans ses bras. Ou alors, étais-ce le contraire? J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à lui pardonner.

- Pourquoi... murmura t-il.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ces choses blessantes? Je ne le sais pas!

Venais-je vraiment de sortir ça? J'avais eu l'impression que ma voix ne m'appartenait pas. Plus sèche, plus dur. Paul semblait tout aussi étonné que moi mais il finit par baisser la tête.

- Je ne le pensai pas!

- Bien sûr que si!

- C'était sous l'effet de la colère, répliqua t-il.

- Et tu as dit ce que tu pensais.

Il n'argumenta pas plus. Signe que j'avais raison. Et cela me faisait encore plus mal. Mais de toute façon, s'il avait promit qu'il ne le pensait pas, je ne l'aurai certainement pas cru. Je me décidai à tourner la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder. Des immenses cernes avaient prit possession de son visage sous ses yeux qui semblaient avoir perdu tout éclat.

- Je t'aime!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois.

- Je voulais juste... tu m'avais poussé à bout.

- Alors c'est de ma faute, c'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Non! Jamais je n'ai dit ça! Je...

Il prit une grande respiration, cherchant probablement ses mots.

- Est-ce-que tu te rends compte que nous nous sommes disputés parce que tu défendais Cassidy?

- Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses autant être jalouse de mon amitié avec elle. Je n'ai pas supporté que tu l'attaques ainsi et tu me connais. Tu sais que je me mets facilement en colère alors j'ai dit ça pour t'énerver.

- Pour me faire du mal? De mieux en mieux!

- Rachel, je t'en supplie! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il fondit en larmes. Décontenancée par sa réaction, je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. J'étais consciente qu'il souffrait mais alors moi! "Je ne serai jamais tombé amoureux de toi!". Voilà ce qu'il avait dit. J'avais l'impression de revivre cette scène en boucle.

- Pardonnes moi!

Je le voulais plus que tout! Je le voulais vraiment mais j'en étais incapable. Je détournai mon regard, ne voulant plus regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et se saisit de ma main.

- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Si tu le souhaites, je ne reverrai plus Cassidy. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. J'irai en enfer si tu le voulais.

- Si seulement c'était aussi facile mais je ne peux pas Paul.

Je lui aurai balancé un seau d'eau froide au visage que ça n'aurait pas eu un meilleur effet. Je sentis sa prise sur ma main se resserrer dangereusement et ses muscles se tendirent instantanément. Colérique et impulsif étaient les mots qui le définissaient le mieux et j'étais en train d'en faire les frais.

- J'ai besoin de temps.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Au revoir les larmes et les excuses, il avait haussé la voix et je retrouvai le Paul que je connaissais si bien. Il lâcha ma main en voyant la grimace que j'affichai. Il se frotta la nuque nerveusement en reprenant son calme.

- J'ai besoin de temps et même si j'en venais à te pardonner, je n'oublierai pas ce qui s'est passé. Ce que tu m'as dit...

Ses poings se resserrèrent furieusement alors qu'il me fixait avec ce même regard empli de tristesse.

- Il y a un problème? demanda une infirmière en entrant dans la chambre, tout en dévisageant Paul.

- Aucun! Mon ami allait partir de toute façon.

Il ne répondit rien et tourna les talons sans rien dire de plus. L'infirmière me regarda suspicieusement avant de suivre la même route. Une fois seule, je me retrouvai dans le silence qui fut brisé par mes larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur mon visage.

* * *

Alors? Avez-vous aimés? Dites moi tout! :)


	24. Chapter 24

_Non, ceci n'est pas une blague! C'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre! Vous n'y croyez pas? Moi non plus si ça peut vous rassurer!^^_

_Je crois que des excuses ne serviraient pas à grand chose mais je suis quand même désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps surtout pour un chapitre qui n'est pas aussi merveilleux que je le voudrai. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

Chapitre 24:

J'essayai d'enfiler un pull, mais en vain. Même si j'avais quitté l'hôpital, mon bras me faisait toujours souffrir. Si encore il n'y avait que ça. Après quelques minutes de tentatives infructueuses, je réussis, miraculeusement, à le mettre. Je descendis les escaliers où la bonne odeur des pancakes vint me chatouiller les narines. Ce devait, sans aucun doute être Becca qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Le jour où mon père se mettrait à cuisiner... et ne parlons même pas de Jacob. Cela me faisait bizarre d'être redevenu vivre à la maison mais retrouver ce cocon familial était réconfortant. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que nous étions tous réunis. Il ne manquait plus que ma mère... Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa mort, la blessure que m'avait infligé sa perte ne s'était jamais refermée. En la perdant, c'était tout les repères d'une vie qui avaient volés en éclat. Heureusement, il me restait les autres membres de ma famille.

**- La belle au bois dormant montre enfin le bout de son nez**, se moqua Rebecca.  
**- Ne me compares pas à cette greluche s'il te plaît!**

Elle éclata de rire avant de remplir les assiettes présentes sur la table. Elle appela les hommes à table qui étaient scotchés devant la télévision. Solomon, le mari de ma sœur, était un parfait inconnu pour Jacob et mon père mais il s'était plutôt bien intégré dans la famille.

**- Tu es énorme**, constatai-je en contemplant l'énorme ventre de ma sœur.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et sembla se retenir de dire quelque chose. Elle regarda rapidement dans le salon où les garçons ne semblaient pas disposer à bouger du canapé, avant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir près de moi.

**- Rachel...** murmura t-elle. **Est-ce-qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler?**

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle était au courant de ma grossesse mais c'était impossible. Seule Leah était au courant et elle m'avait promit de ne rien dire. Cela devait rester secret pour le moment. Je voulais attendre d'être prête pour l'annoncer à tout le monde.

**- Je... je t'ai entendu vomir hier matin, et avant hier. Je... Rachel... tu n'es pas enceinte?**  
**- Non! Bien sûr que non! Je ne sens pas bien, c'est tout. C'est pas parce que je vomis que je suis enceinte.**

Sa théorie était tout à fait absurde même si la conclusion était la bonne. On pouvait vomir sans être enceinte. Elle soupira avant de se relever pour aller chercher les garçons qui ne voulaient toujours pas bouger.

**- Tu me fais confiance?**me demanda t-elle.

J'acquiesçai sans pour autant répondre clairement à sa question. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, pas parce que j'avais peur qu'elle le répète à tout le monde mais parce que je savais qu'elle me pousserait à retourner vers Paul. Déjà qu'elle le faisait depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Bien entendu, elle ne savait pas la raison de notre dispute, ni qu'il était la cause de ma blessure, n'étant pas au courant pour les modificateurs.

Je l'entendis rabrouer gentiment les énergumènes dans le salon et ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard grommelant contre la tortionnaire qu'était Rebecca.

**- Sincèrement, comment fais-tu pour la supporter?** demanda Jake à l'adresse de notre beau-frère.  
**- Je me le demande aussi**, répondit-il alors que Becca lui administra un coup derrière la tête.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner continua dans la même bonne humeur enfantine. Pendant ce court moment, je réussis à me sortir complètement Paul de la tête. Je m'en voulais de plus en plus. Certes, il m'avait blessé mais je l'avais poussé à bout. Je connaissais son caractère, je savais qu'il pouvait s'emporter à tout moment. Quant à ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'avais voulu qu'il démente ce que j'avais dit mais au lieu de ça, il m'avait prouvé que mes peurs n'étaient pas infondées. Stupide imprégnation!

Alors que je débarrassai la table avec l'aide de Jacob - un miracle - on frappa à la porte. J'abandonnai mon frère pour aller ouvrir et découvris une personne à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

**- Renesmée?** m'étonnai-je. **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**

L'ouïe aiguisé de mon frère lui permit de m'entendre et il arriva dans les quelques secondes qui suivit ma question. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser sur le front tout en la faisant entrer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester ici? Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas puisque je ne la connaissais pas plus que ça mais la maison était assez petite et déjà que nous manquions de place. Jacob était obligé de dormir sur le canapé, Becca et son mari ayant prit sa chambre.

Mais je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était accompagné. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? Les Cullen n'auraient pas laisser partir leur petite protégée toute seule. Carlisle Cullen se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés derrière sa poitrine, un sourire poli sur le visage.

**- Entrez**, lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte en plus grand.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. En même temps, il était immortelle... Moi et mes remarques stupides et sans intérêt.

**- Renesmée déteste être loin de Jacob. Il ne la quitte jamais d'une semelle alors elle voulait absolument le voir et savoir comment tu allais bien sûr**, rit-il.

Je le conduisis au salon où il salua mon père chaleureusement avant de se tourner vers ma jumelle qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

**- Je suis ravie de rencontrer la belle famille de Jacob. J'espère qu'il ne vous pose pas trop d'ennuis,** plaisanta ma sœur.  
**- Non! C'est un bon toutou**, railla Renesmée en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Jacob fit mine de bouder et cela sembla amuser Becca même si elle ne comprenait pas le vrai sens de la phrase. Après tout, comment aurait-elle pu deviner que son frère se transformait régulièrement en loup et qu'il s'était imprégné d'une fille à demi-vampire? Non vraiment, à moins d'avoir une imagination débordante, aucune personne de censé ne se dirait ça.

**- Comment te sens-tu?** me questionna Carlisle en regardant mon bras.  
**- Parfaitement bien.**  
**- Je te trouve un peu pâle,** me fit-il remarquer. **Plutôt étrange pour une Quileute.**

Je lui assurai que tout allait bien et sortie faire un tour dehors. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. La maison était beaucoup trop bondé à mon coup. Je m'asseyais sur les marches du perron mais j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir quelques secondes après. Bientôt, mon père surgit à mes côtés.

**- Si ta sœur savait qu'elle est en train de parler avec des vampires, je me demande comment elle réagirait.**  
**- La connaissant, je dirais que ça l'amuserait beaucoup.**

Et c'était la vérité. Alors que moi, j'avais été effrayé quand j'avais apprit toute la vérité, Becca aurait sauté au plafond. Tout comme elle aurait aimé l'imprégnation. Nous étions peut-être jumelle pour ce qui concernait le physique mais à l'intérieur, nous étions comme la nuit et le jour.

**- Rachel, je m'inquiète pour toi**, me dit mon père.  
**- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je vais bien.**  
**- Quand on m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai vraiment cru te perdre. Je crois que je ne l'aurai pas supporté.**  
**- Mais je suis là, prêt à te casser les pieds, papa!**plaisantai-je en me relevant.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Pour certains, il n'était qu'un vieux bonhomme en fauteuil roulant, pour d'autre, le descendant d'Ephraïm Black, mais pour moi, il était seulement mon père. L'homme grâce à qui j'étais venue au monde et ma dernière racine si je puis dire. Je n'osai imaginer le jour où je le perdrai.

**- Tu es ma petite fille et je sais quand tu vas mal. Tout le monde l'a vu: Rebecca, Jacob même Solomon a remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Nous sommes là pour toi Rachel. Dis-nous ce que tu ressens.**  
**- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que je souffre? C'est ça que tu veux entendre? Que je culpabilise d'avoir poussé Paul à bout? Que je mérite ce qui m'arrive en ce moment?** criai-je.  
**- Tu n'y es pour rien!**

J'étais consciente qu'à l'intérieur, Carlisle, Renesmée et Jacob devaient m'entendre. Peut-être même que Becca et Solomon aussi. Il se saisit de ma main pour la garder dans la sienne.

**- Tu n'es pas coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Et crois-moi, si je n'étais pas coincé dans ce fichu fauteuil, j'aurai été lui botter les fesses personnellement.**  
**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre!** m'énervai-je. **L'homme que j'aime, m'aime uniquement à cause de ce truc débile d'imprégnation parce que c'est un stupide modificateur. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aurai aimé que ces légendes soient fausses. Que tout ça ne soit qu'un mensonge. Je n'aurai peut-être jamais dû revenir...**

Je savais que m'entendre dire cela le blessait mais il voulait savoir ce que je ressentais, il le savait à présent. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je revienne? Que je croise le regard de Paul sur cette satanée plage? Tout aurait été plus facile si je n'étais pas revenue. Je serai peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre mais au moins cette personne m'aimerait réellement pour ce que je suis.

Je lâchai sa main avant d'entrer dans la maison pour monter directement dans ma chambre. Je m'effondrai sur le lit, contemplant le plafond, perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter contre mon père, je le savais et je m'en voulais, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Si je voulais en parler à quelqu'un, je l'aurai fait!

Des coups sur la porte me coupèrent dans mes pensées et bien que je ne répondis pas, la personne entra. Je n'aurai pas été étonné de voir Becca ou même Jake mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Renesmée qui fasse irruption dans ma chambre.

**- Je ne te dérange pas?**  
**- Que veux-tu?** la questionnai-je alors que je me relevai pour m'asseoir plus convenablement.  
**- Et bien, on est de la même famille, non?**

Ma belle-sœur était une demie-vampire. Plutôt drôle, non? Pourquoi ma vie ne pouvait pas être semblable à toutes les autres. Avec juste des humains normaux!

**- Quand Jacob a apprit ce qui s'était passé, il est entré dans une rage folle. Heureusement que mon oncle Emmett était là pour le retenir.**  
**- Je veux bien te croire.**  
**- Et je sais que ça lui fait du mal de te voir ainsi. Même si on se connait à peine, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.**  
**- Ne le prends pas mal Renesmée mais je n'ai pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit et comme tu le dis si bien, on ne se connaît pas.**

Mes mots semblèrent la blesser mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire chaleureux. Elle s'approcha de ma vieille commode et y regarda les photos. En quittant la maison, je les avais laissés ici et je n'avais jamais songé à les reprendre. Elles me rappelaient trop de souvenirs. Sur la première se trouvait mon père et ma mère, jeune lors de leur mariage. Je l'avais subtilisé quand j'étais petite et mes parents s'en étaient seulement amusés. Quand j'étais petite, je la regardai souvent, souhaitant être aussi heureuse avec un homme qu'ils l'étaient ensemble. Sur la deuxième, il y avait toute la famille réunis, souriant. Jacob étaient encore petit, peut-être avait-il deux ans, et il se trouvait dans les bras de mon père alors que Becca tenait une des mains de ma mère. Quant à moi, j'étais accrochée à sa jambe comme si j'avais peur de la perdre. Sur la dernière photo, j'étais assise sur les genoux de ma mère tandis qu'elle me déposait un baiser sur la joue.

**- Elle était magnifique...** lâcha Renesmée en caressant la dernière photo du bout des doigts.  
**- Je sais**, soufflai-je alors que mes yeux s'embuaient rapidement.  
**- Jacob ne parle pas beaucoup de votre mère mais je sais qu'elle lui manque aussi.**  
**- Perdre un de ses parents est la chose la plus horrible qui puisse arriver.**  
**- En effet. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir cela. Personne n'a le droit de priver un enfant d'un de ses parents.**

Elle se retourna vers moi et je crus voir son regard passer sur mon ventre. Son regard me transperçaient de part en part sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire un mot.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu essaies de me dire?** lui demandai-je alors qu'une voix au fond de moi me chuchotait qu'elle était au courant de ma grossesse.  
**- Rachel. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais serais-tu... enceinte?**

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive alors qu'une quinte de toux violente s'empara de moi. Comment était-elle au courant? Je croyais que c'était son père qui lisait dans les pensées, pas elle.

**- Simple supposition et au vu de ta réaction, je dirai que j'ai raison.**  
**- Comment...**  
**- J'ai deviné,** me coupa t-elle. **Je viens à peine d'arriver et depuis que je t'ai vu, tu n'arrêtes pas de te tenir le ventre et tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Sans compter que Jacob m'avait dit que Paul et toi tentiez d'avoir un enfant. On me dit souvent que j'ai tendance à tirer des conclusions hâtives mais on dirait que cette fois, j'ai touché juste.**  
**- Il ferait mieux de se taire de temps en temps,** grognai-je. **Et si tu pouvais garder cela pour toi.**  
**- Rachel, tu n'as pas l'intention de garder le secret!**  
**- De quel droit te permets-tu de t'immiscer dans ma vie ainsi?**m'emportai-je.

Pour qui se prenait cette fille pour se mêler de ça? Je la connaissais à peine. Comment pouvait-elle me prodiguer des "conseils"? Elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait. Et puis, quel âge avait-elle? Malgré son apparence physique, c'était toujours une enfant. Elle se mit à taper du pied et se permit de lever les yeux au ciel pour me faire comprendre que je l'agaçai.

**- Je voulais juste t'aider, rien de plus!**  
**- Je te remercie mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Alors maintenant, si tu pouvais partir tant que je reste calme et polie.**  
**- Comme tu le voudras mais... mais je n'aime pas cacher des choses à Jake,**  
**- Essayes au moins de garder le secret quelques temps... s'il te plaît.**

Je soupirai de soulagement alors qu'elle acquiesçait silencieusement. Elle finit par quitter la pièce me laissant de nouveau seule avec mes pensées. Quelqu'un savait-il comment on se débarrassait d'une hybride? Je traînai assez avec des modificateurs pour savoir qu'un pieu dans le cœur ne marchait pas sur les vampires mais sur une moitié... Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas me faire ça ou Jacob risquerait de me faire la tête. J'avais juste à espérer qu'elle se taise. Au moins qu'elle attende que je décide à en parler aux autres.

Le départ de Becca et de son mari approchaient à grands pas et cela m'attristait. Sa bonne humeur et le lien qui nous unissait allait me manquer à un point inimaginable. La seule chose qui m'arrangeait, c'est qu'au moins, elle allait arrêter d'essayer de me convaincre d'aller voir Paul. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré en tant que "petit-ami" de sa sœur et cela ne se ferait certainement jamais. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de ce dernier depuis la dernière fois et j'ignorai si je devais être heureuse qu'il me laisse tranquille.

La maison était vide et j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville pour me changer les idées. Mon père était parti rendre visite à Sue, Becca avait décidé de faire visiter les environs à Solomon et Jake était en vadrouille dans la forêt. Renesmée et Carlisle étaient rentrés chez eux mais mon frère avait préféré rester un peu ici. Selon lui, un retour aux sources ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal. C'est ce que j'avais aussi pensé la première fois que j'étais retournée à la Push. Résultat des courses: je me retrouvai seule sans savoir si je devais détester Paul ou me haïr moi même de ma réaction.

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture quand je vis Jake débouler de la forêt. Il était paniqué et se dirigea vers moi, seulement vêtu d'un short. Il me prit par les épaules et me demanda de lui pardonner. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait et c'est à bout de nerfs que je lui mis une gifle. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas forte et il avait à peine dû la sentir mais cela suffit à le calmer.

**- Voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?**

**- Je suis désolé. Il ne se transforme plus depuis votre dispute alors je n'ai pas fait attention et j'y ai pensé. Pardonnes moi Rachel!**

**- De quoi est-ce-que tu parles!** paniquai-je.

**- Nessie ne sait pas tenir sa langue et... je voulais faire comme si de rien n'était.**

J'aurai dû m'en douter qu'elle allait tout lui dire. Après tout, le lien d'un loup et de son imprégnée est quelque chose de fort. Malgré ce qu'il se passait, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir.

**- Je voulais faire comme si de rien n'était et attendre que tu me le dises. Depuis quelques temps, il ne bouge plus de chez vous alors je ne pensai pas me retrouver dans ses pensées.**

Je n'avais pas compris où il voulait en venir au début mais maintenant, les morceaux de puzzles se mettaient en place d'eux même. Il était au courant. Il savait tout. Je fermai les yeux, espérant que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour qu'autant de choses s'abattent sur moi en si peu de temps?

J'avais intérêt de déguerpir d'ici au plus vite avant que Paul n'arrive. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler et je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à l'affronter. Bien que... rien ne me disait qu'il avait envie de me voir. Si cela se trouve, il s'en fichait et... c'était encore pire.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Rachel. J'étais seul au début et Paul est soudainement apparut.**

**- Tu n'y es pour rien...** soufflai-je. **Mais dis à Renesmée que la prochaine fois que je la vois, je la tue de mes propres mains.**

**- Je savais que vous alliez vous entendre**, rit-il dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Je vais filer. Il faut que je parte.**

**- Rachel**, dit-il en me rattrapant alors que j'ouvrais la portière. **C'est trop tard!** rajouta t-il en me montrant la forêt d'un signe de tête.

Je regardai dans la même direction mais je n'avais pas la vue aiguisé qu'il possédait. Mais s'il me disait qu'il était là, c'était une raison de plus pour m'en aller le plus rapidement possible. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Jake m'arracha les clés des mains et les fourra dans sa poche.

**- C'est tout de même de mon petit neveu qu'on parle maintenant et il a le droit d'avoir un père.**

**- Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon?**

**- Je le sais, c'est tout! Je suis dans la maison s'il y a un... problème. Je ne serai pas loin.**

Un problème? De quel genre? Qu'il m'attaque de nouveau? J'allai éviter au maximum. Je l'avais poussé à bout une fois et je n'avais pas envie de réessayer à nouveau. D'un pas mal assuré, je me dirigeai vers les arbres. A chaque nouveau pas, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mes jambes semblaient sur le point de lâcher à chaque instant.

Je finis par me retrouver entouré d'arbres mais je ne voyais Paul nul part. Jake ne m'avait tout de même pas tendu un piège pour m'obliger à rester afin de laisser le temps à Paul d'arriver. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je me retournai pour le voir. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que la dernière fois à l'hôpital, et il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Je ne me rappelai pas l'avoir vu dans un état aussi misérable et cela semblait empirer de jour en jour.

**- Tu as quelque chose à me dire?** demandai-je difficilement alors que je savais pertinemment ce dont il voulait parler.

Un rictus mauvais s'étira sur son visage et il fit quelques pas vers moi. Alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il me semblait au bord du gouffre, le Paul qui se trouvait à présent devant moi semblait être prit d'un regain de vitalité.

**- Tu comptais me le dire un jour? Ou tu comptais t'enfuir avec notre... enfant.**

**- Je ne sais pas, même si je dois admettre que cette option m'a traversé l'esprit.**

**- Rachel,** soupira t-il en faisant un nouveau pas vers moi.

Je sentais qu'il était en colère. Ces dernières années, j'avais apprit à le connaître et de ce que je pouvais voir, il faisait un effort monstrueux pour se contenir. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il venait d'apprendre ma grossesse à cause de mon frère et que je ne comptais pas lui en parler. Du moins, pas dans l'absolu.

**- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es au courant?**

**- Le médecin me l'a apprit à l'hôpital. Je l'ignorai totalement avant ça.**

**- Et il va bien?** s'inquiéta t-il.

**- Autant que je le sache, il est en pleine forme malgré cet... accident.**

Il baissa la tête et je savais qu'à ce moment précis, en plus de vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir blesser son imprégnée venait de s'en ajouter une nouvelle.

**- Tu ne crois pas que...** commença t-il avant de s'interrompre.

**- Finis ta phrase. Après tout, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là**, dis-je sèchement.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me prenait. Quand il n'était pas là, je m'en voulais et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le revoir et maintenant qu'il était face à moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé, et la colère m'envahissait de nouveau.

**- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Je sais à quel point tu es rancunière mais tu ne penses pas que pour le bien de notre...**

**- Et qui me dis que cet incident ne se reproduira plus?** le coupai-je.

**- Je ne blesserai jamais mon enfant!** haussa t-il la voix.

**- Je croyais aussi que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal.**

Encore une fois, j'avais frappé fort. Qui aurait cru que je puisse me montrer aussi méchante?

**- Et tu sais à quel point je suis désolé, à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point je me hais pour ce que je t'ai fait**, dit-il la voix tremblotante. **Et jamais, je n'oublierai ce que j'ai fait, ni la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu par terre avec tout ce sang,** continua t-il, les yeux brillants et s'empêchant certainement de se mettre à pleurer. **Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie et ne plus t'avoir auprès de moi est quelque chose que je ne peux plus supporter. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. J'ai besoin de toi...**

J'essayai de rester forte, de ne pas céder mais le voir dans cet état aussi pitoyable me touchait plus que je ne le voudrais. Paul avait trop de fierté pour montrer ses sentiments, pour se montrer aussi faible et dire des choses dans ce genre.

**- Je n'y arriverai pas si tu t'en vas,** rajouta t-il en tombant à genoux devant moi.

J'étais prise au dépourvue. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu dans cette position. La tête dans ses mains, je l'entendis me demander pardon encore et encore.

**- Je ferais tout pour toi, pour lui. Mais si tu n'es pas là Rachel, je n'ai aucune raison de continuer à vivre.**

En temps normal, cela aurait pu être une magnifique déclaration. Voir Paul aussi démuni finit de briser mes dernières barrières. Je n'arrivai pas à le détester comme je l'aurai dû. Mon corps et mon âme ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être rattaché à lui. Que je le veuille ou non, nous étions connectés l'un à l'autre par cette satané imprégnation.

* * *

_Alors? Votre avis? Ce chapitre a-t-il valut cette interminable attente?_

_Je ne vais pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement alors que je ne sais pas moi même quand il arrivera. Il se trouve que mon travail a décidé depuis quelques temps de me donner des horaires à la c**! En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là malgré le temps que je mets à chaque fois! Vous en avez du courage! :)_


End file.
